The Vento Chronicles
by Vento the dragon
Summary: In a dark fortress in malefor's lands, a white dragon is to become a secret weapon should Cynder fail. But when the dragon wakes up the following morning in a forest, can't help but wonder "what happened to me". First ever fanfic/story, please review
1. Prologue

**This is my first story, so please give constructive critisism and anything good about my story would be good as well. Anyway on with the story.**

**The Vento Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Twelve years before Malefor was defeated by Spyro and Cynder, a great evil was being called upon from within Malefor's lands. The land's that had been claimed by Malefor's dark influence didn't just hold the Dark Master himself; it also held a fortress of darkness. This fortress was the site of Cynder's descent into darkness, as well as a young Dragon who waited for the moment for when he would be taken to be corrupted with the dark crystals. The dragon had white scales and a light blue underbelly with very faint streaks of the same colour running across his body, two white horns and blue eyes. He also had a sharp triangular shaped object on the base of his tail.

He suddenly heard the door to his cell opening and two apes shambled in. The apes bound the white dragon and took him to a large circular room lined with glass windows on the roof. Before the dragon could take any more of the room in he was strapped to a wooden table. Just then a much larger ape walked towards him.

"Soon you'll be the servant of the dark master" said the ape.

"I'll pass" The dragon tried to move and attack the ape, but the straps held him too tightly.

"Such a fighting spirit at such a young age" the ape said, motioning to some apes, "But I'm afraid that alone won't be good enough to survive the dark crystals power" he continued in a confident voice. Just then the dragon realised that the apes had hooked him up to a dark crystal, which was slowly taking control of him.

"Don't struggle; nothing can resist the darkness, and in a few short moments you be serving our master" He said before laughing hysterically.

"No" the dragon said weakly, before losing consciousness.

The dragon woke up he next day to find that he was no longer in the fortress, or anywhere near Malefor's lands.

"Ugh, my head...where am I" he said looking around. "Hold on, wasn't I supposes to be under the control of this so called 'Dark Master', and why am I in a forest?"He walked over to a nearby river and looked into the water. He soon realised that his body had changed, for his scales where no longer white but where now a more darker/greyish colour. the same thing had happened to his horns, only they had become much sharper and he had also gained slightly darker streaks of blue on his sides and underbelly. The triangular shape on the base of his tail had gain spickes on each of it's faces. His eyes how ever hadn't changed, but when he saired at them in his reflection, he thought he saw a shadow stir inside of one of them, but when he looked again it was gone.

"What's happened to me" he thought, "and what does this mean?"

**So how do you like my first chapter? I know it's short. Please read and review. I'll be back with the next chapter soon. Until then, bye.**


	2. The Voice

**Hi everyone, I'm back with the second chapter of my story, and thank you Saruman Darkfang and Spyrolink for your Reviews, I hope you all like this chapter. Anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter 1: The voice**

Having recovered from his change in appearance, the dragon had decided that it was better to just accept it and get on with life. Because he had been chained up in a cell for most of his life, he wasn't really sure where to go for food, so he decided he would go and explore the forest. After five minutes of walking however he heard a voice.

"That blasted Dragon can't have gone too far", said a voice that sounded as if it was coming from an ape.

"That dragon was seen flying away in that direction; I don't think it will be over here," another ape voice said.

"_Damn, I thought I'd given them the slip,_" said another voice, this time sounding as if it was inside the dragon's mind.

"Who said that?" that dragon said, loudly.

"_Oops, maybe I should have introduced myself beforehand',_ the voice said, again inside the dragon's head.

"I heard a voice; it sounded like that dragon's," an ape said, now out in the open with about four other apes, with a larger one leading them.

"There he is, get him," said the larger ape.

"Err, you sure this is the one? I mean he's a different colour to when he was chained up," another said.

"I heard him, and he sounds the same, so that's good enough for me," the large ape said. Pointing towards the dragon he said, "Now you can either come with us willingly or we can take you there by force."

"Or I could just take option C and kill all of you fools," the dragon said in a challenging tone.

"_I admire your courage, but how do you expect to beat them? I mean you don't even know how to use your element," _the voice said in a concerned tone.

"Oh come on, they're only a bunch of apes, how hard can it be?" the dragon said in a confident tone of voice. He jumped up into the air intending to attack the large ape first; this proved quite stupid as it was able to block his attack and land a punch on his back. "Ow, ok very hard then," he said, landing back where he had started.

"_If you're going to beat them, you're going to have to remember how to fight, so clear your mind and let your instincts take control,"_ the voice said.

The dragon did this, clearing his mind of all thoughts, and he was suddenly able to remember what he already knew from his ancestors. He started by knocking one of the smaller apes into the air, then while it was in the air he hit it so that it would hit one of the other apes. After that he jumped at one of the other small apes and grabbed it with his mouth and then started bashing its body on the ground numerous times until its neck snapped. He then flung the ape's body at the last small ape, which succeeded in incapacitating it completely. Now only the large ape remained.

"_I think it's time we awakened your element,"_ the voice said.

"About time," the dragon said.

"_Alright, clear your mind, feel the currents of the wind, feel how they flow together, now show us what you can do!"_ the voice said in an echoic voice.

The dragon could feel the power within him, waiting to be released. He opened his mouth and let out a gust of wind, which sent the large ape flying into a tree, which then broke and fell on top of the ape, killing it.

"Awesome!" the dragon exclaimed, "I can see myself causing some real damage with this."

"_Not only can you create a 'wind blast', but with enough training and practise you can do even better things," the voice said. "But before we do anything else, you need a name."_

"Do you have anything in mind?" the dragon said.

"_How about...Vento, since it means 'wind' in Italian?"_ the voice said.

"I like it, it sounds cool," Vento said.

"_I thought you would," the voice said._

"But who are you, and why can I hear you inside my head, also what happened last night?" Vento asked.

"_Ah, I was hoping that you wouldn't ask me that, you see its quite a complicated answer," the voice said._

"Well, answer me."

"_Well from what I can tell, you were meant to be corrupted by that dark crystal, but what has happened is that you were able to resist its corruption well enough for you not to succumb to their control, but not well enough for it to not affect you, so I must have been created from the dark crystal's power. What happened after that I'm not so sure about," the voice said. _

"That doesn't make any sense," Vento said.

"_I know, but we should focus on what we should do now and worry about what happened yesterday later,"_ the voice said.

"Alright, I think we should try that cave first; if it's empty, we'll live there," Vento said.

And with that the grey dragon walked into the cave, and was not heard from for the next twelve years...

**Well thats my second chapter, with a voice in his head I wonder how Vento's going to cope? In the next chapter I'm going to introduce a new character. Please review and tell me if there's anything I need to improve on. Until then, bye.**


	3. Lustra and a lesson

**Hi everyone, in this chapter I'm introducing a new character: Lustra, also the Grublins have appeared and have replaced the apes as the main foe. This chapter and the rest of the story is now set after DOTD. Anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter 2: Lustra and a lesson**

Vento had been living in the cave for twelve years now. During the twelve years, the voice in his head had taught him how to survive on the land, by talking him through the steps to catching animals like deer. Vento didn't go too far from the cave, as the voice warned him that if they did, then they could run afoul of some of Malefor's forces. Vento's appearance had also changed over the years; his tail now had a much larger spiked object on its base, his scales had become darker grey instead of just plain grey, and in fact everything about him seemed to have become darker. His personality had become a lot more serious from his original over confident self. Because there hadn't been too many encounters with Malefor's forces, Vento hadn't experimented much with his wind power, although he had learnt how to make a small tornado around him if he was surrounded by enemies.

One day, Vento was searching for some food when he stopped. He thought he heard a scream coming from within the forest. "Hey, did you hear that?" Vento asked the voice.

"_Vento, I'm a disembodied voice in your head... of course I heard it," the voice said in a rather exasperated tone of voice._

"It sounded like someone needs help, let's go," Vento said.

"_You know we could just ignore it, I mean it has nothing to do with us," the voice said in a sarcastic tone, _but Vento was already running towards the sound.

A few meters away a young dragon about the same age as Vento was running away from a group of Grublins. Her name was Lustra, and she was a dark blue dragon, with a white underbelly, with two light brown horns and a short blade like object on her tail, a bit like Cynder's. She had been caught out in the forest by the Grublins (of which there were about five of them) and was now running for her life.

"_How did I let this happen, and what are these things chasing me?" _she thought to herself.

While she was running, she tripped over a tree root and fell over. Before she could get up the Grublins had already surrounded her.

"_So this is it," s_he thought as they slowly advanced on her. She couldn't defend herself because she hadn't been taught how to fight, so she just stood there. Just as a Grublin was about to hit her, she saw a streak of dark grey. The next thing she saw was a grey dragon tearing out the Grublin's throat.

"Err, these things taste worse than those apes," the dragon said.

In Vento's mind he heard his voice say, _"What do you expect from a bunch of mutant insects?"_

"Good point," Vento said. Luckily Lustra was too shocked by his sudden appearance to notice what he had said. "So who wants to take me on first?" Vento asked in a challenging tone.

Unsurprisingly the Grublins were still shocked by his appearance, so Vento just attacked the one in front of him. Making use of their surprise Vento started by grabbing the first one, then throwing it into the Grublin on his left, effectively stunning them. He then quickly grabbed the last Grublin standing, dragged it up into the air and started hitting it from side to side on the ground. Lustra could only watch in awe as Vento finished the last two Grublins (who had only just got off each other) by using his tornado power on them. When he was finished, he walked over to the still stunned Lustra.

"Are you ok?" Vento asked.

For a moment Lustra was stuck as to what she should say, settling with, "I-I'm fine thanks, w-who are you?"

"I'm Vento," he said; "what happened to make these things chase you like they did?"

"I don't know, one minute I was walking around this forest and the next, these things came out of nowhere and tried to kill me, so I ran for it," she said.

"_Hey Vento, ask her if she lives around here, if she doesn't we could follow her back to where ever she lives," the voice said. _

"Sure, why not?" Vento thought. "Do you live around here?" he asked.

"No, I come from a dragon city called Warfang_" _she said.

"_Warfang, that's a long way from where we are,"_ the voice said.

"So why are you here?" Vento asked.

At this Lustra looked like she was going to burst into tears, but her voice was calm when she spoke, "I can't tell you, but if you want I can guide you back there," she said, sounding hopeful.

"What do you think?" Vento thought, since it was the only way he could communicate with the voice without sounding mad.

"_I think we should go with her, but only because we can't stay here forever," the voice said._

"Alright then, I'll go with you to Warfang," Vento said, seeing Lustra's face lighten up for a few seconds.

"Good, I'd rather not go back there alone," she said happily. "Ok let's go,," she said walking off back the way she had come from, with Vento thinking "I think I've made a friend there", before walking after her.

"Oh yeh, before I forget, what's your name?" he asked.

"Lustra," she said.

"What a pretty name," Vento said, before realising he had said it out loud.

"You really think so?" Lustra asked, looking slightly hopeful.

"y-yes, i mean err, lets just go," Vento said quickly whilst blushing, walking in the direction Lustra had come from.

Vento and Lustra walked for hours, with both of them admiring the sights around them. They stopped to rest for the night next to a river. They were both exhausted from the long walk, but this didn't stop Lustra from asking Vento how he was able to create the tornado around himself while he was fighting the Grublins. He responded by telling her it was because his elemental power was wind.

"But dragons aren't supposed to be able to use that; only the elements of Fire, Electricity, Ice and Earth can be used by dragons or so we are told".

Vento decided it would be better if he didn't tell her about his past, since she hadn't told hers. They both settled down for the night, but when Lustra was asleep, the voice in Vento's head told Vento he had to stay awake.

"What for?" Vento said.

"_If we travel at this speed for the rest of the journey to Warfang, we'll get there in two days time, but if you fly there, you'll get there by night fall," the voice said._

"But you know that I can't fly, and how do we know she can?" Vento said.

"_I would have thought if she came from the dragon city then she could fly, but I think it's time you learnt how to fly," the voice said. "Close your eyes, empty your mind, and forget everything you thought you knew about the world, forget yourself, because only through forgetting can you remember what your ancient blood already knows". _At this Vento had begun to slowly flap his wings, before increasing slowly in the speed, until finally he was well and truly flying (well, hovering actually). _"Know, awaken!" the voice said, with emphasis on the last word._

Vento opened his eyes, "Awesome, I'm guessing that this isn't the only thing you're going to teach me?" he said.

"_You catch on pretty quick, while you can hover in mid air like you are doing, you need to learn how to move about in the air," the voice said. _

They then spent the next twenty minutes practising how to move about in the air, as well as the voice teaching him how to dodge attacks while flying.

"Anything else?" Vento said, in an exhausted tone.

"_Only one other thing, you need to learn how to land; the easiest way to land is to glide in, which can be accomplished by spreading your wings without flapping them, this will allow the air resistance to slow you down enough to land safely, go on, try it," the voice said._

Vento tried this out, and managed it quiet well, until he glided into some trees_. _

"_Also, it would be a good idea to go in a circular motion, otherwise that'll happen," the voice said, sounding slightly amused, "but that's enough for now, tomorrow you've got along flight a head of you"._

Vento practically collapsed after the voice had finished speaking, and was asleep within moments. "_Something tells me that helping this girl out may have dragged us into events that may cause Vento trouble," the voice thought before disappearing back into Vento's mind. _

**Thats it for this chapter, I hope you all liked it, again tell me if there's anything I can improve on, and if you ever want to use my characters, just PM me. Until next time, bye.**


	4. Warfang Homecoming

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long update, I had a lot of school work to do so I couldn't write very much. This is my longest chapter. In this chapter I'm introducing main Spyro Characters (Note: If I haven't got there personality's right, do say, except for flame). But anyway, on with the story...**

**Chapter 3: Warfang homecoming**

Lustra was up very early the next morning. She had decided to find them some food before they set off for Warfang. She managed to catch a deer for them, through the use of skills she had learned by herself. When she got back she found Vento still asleep. She put the deer down, went near to Vento and lay down to watch him. She found him very intriguing. The first thing that struck her was the colour of his scales, because there were no dragons around with grey scales like his. When she was near him, she had felt something about him that made her feel slightly sympathetic towards him. The feeling was as if he was suffering from something, like she suffered from being bullied by the other dragons at Warfang. They picked on her because the guardians had said that she didn't have an element, so she had been considered unimportant. But her meeting with Vento had made her start to wonder if what the guardians said was true, because Vento controlled Wind, which wasn't even one of the four normal elements. While she was staring at Vento, he woke up and saw her staring at him. She looked away blushing when she realized that she had been staring at him for too long and had been caught.

"_I think she 'likes' me," _Vento thought happily.

"_Kindly warn me when you're going to think such thoughts, otherwise they'll make me sick," the Voice said, sounding irritated. _Vento ignored the voice and walked over to the deer with Lustra.

"So how did you catch this then?" Vento asked.

"I hid in a group of bushes and waited for something to come by; when it did I leaped out and grabbed it by the neck and shock it until it died," Lustra said proudly.

"Impressive," Vento said, making Lustra smile. They then dug into the deer. When they had finished Vento asked,

"Do you think it's possible to fly to Warfang?"

"If you can fly, then yes," Lustra said.

"Well then, let's go," Vento said taking off from the ground. Lustra quickly followed suite, and then took the lead. While they were flying, Vento was watching Lustra. He saw how graceful she was in the air and was beginning to find it hard to take his eyes off her, until the voice in his head brought him back to earth by pointing out that he should be watching where he was going and not looking at the 'girl' as it called her. Later that evening they arrived at the out skirts of Warfang. When they both touched down, Vento was slightly amazed by the size of Warfang. From where he was standing the buildings seemed to go on forever. As always, the voice brought him back to earth by reminding him they weren't here to sight see. Vento followed Lustra into the city. As they passed through the gate, Vento noticed that Lustra seemed to be nervous about something.

"Hey, are you ok, Lustra?" he asked her.

"What, oh, no I'm fine," she said. Vento could tell that she was concerned about something and he was about to ask her, when they saw a red dragon of about the same age as both of them flying towards them.

"Hello Lustra," the red dragon said.

"Flame, I have no desire to talk with you," Lustra said, sounding annoyed.

"Fine, the guardians sent me to tell you to meet with them; they didn't sound all that happy you know," Flame said with a grin on his face. Lustra was about to retaliate when Flame spotted Vento.

"I see you have gotten yourself a _'friend' _Lustra. Were you consorting with this grey freak all this time?" Flame said in a cocky tone. Vento didn't rise to his taunts, but Lustra seemed to lose her temper because she then yelled at Flame saying, "He is not a freak, and it's not like that at all."

"So what is he then, your mate? Because only you would go after a freak like him," Flame said goading her to react. Lustra looked as though she was going to murder Flame until Vento stepped in by saying,

"We can't waste time talking with this fool Lustra, come on lets go". Vento lead her away from Flame who looked quite smug.

When they were a good ten streets away from where flame was, Lustra said angrily "Why did you stop me?"

"He wasn't worth the effort, besides he'll get what's coming to him later," Vento said trying to calm Lustra down.

"But he had no right to talk about you that way," Lustra said.

"He can wait, we should visit these Guardians," Vento said.

"Alright, but from what he said, they may not give us a warm welcome," Lustra said, leading Vento towards a large building. "This is the dragon Temple; it's where they'll be at this time of day," Lustra said, the worry returning as she spoke.

"_I wonder what could cause her to be so worried about how the guardians are going to react to us," the voice said. _Both Lustra and Vento walked into the temple. It looked a lot more like a temple on the inside than it did on the outside. The first thing that greeted them was a large green dragon, which Lustra recognised as Terrador.

"I see you've finally turned up Lustra," Terrador said, "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Look, it wasn't my fault; I got separated from the search party and..." Lustra began.

"You weren't going with a search party, you were running away from this city, so don't lie to me," Terrador said with a slight hint of anger in his voice. This seemed to frighten Lustra, as she backed away from Terrador and moved closer to Vento, as if she was seeking protection. Terrador then noticed Vento for the first time.

"And who are you young Dragon?" he asked, lessoning is angry tone to a more formal tone.

"My name is Vento," Vento said.

"Well my name is Terrador; I must say that you're an unusually coloured dragon," he said.

"What's so unusual about my colour?" Vento asked.

"Nothing, it's just that there aren't that many times that a grey dragon has lived," Terrador said, in a concerned tone.

"Well I wasn't born grey, I was originally white, but I suppose all the years I stayed in my cave have had something to do with it," Vento said. Terrador could see how tired Vento was, so he thought it best to just introduce his fellow guardians and find him a room to stay in.

"Well I think you should meet the rest of us Vento; come with me, you too Lustra," Terrador said, leading them into a large hall. In the hall were Volteer and Cyril, both of whom where masters of ether Electricity or Ice.

"Alright, I'd like to introduce a new Dragon to you all, his name is Vento," Terrador said loudly, so that they would both notice. Cyril was the first to introduce himself to Vento, proudly saying his name, as if he was a member of the aristocracy. Vento found it hard to keep up with what Volteer was saying when he introduced himself.

"So tell us Vento, how you survived all this time on your own," Terrador asked. Vento thought it would be foolish to tell them about the voice in his head, so he just told them everything after he came to and heard the voice for the first time. When he was finished the guardians were slightly surprised to hear that he could control wind.

"Interesting, you must be tired Vento, you can stay in the temple if you would like," Cyril said.

"Ok, so where a bout am I going to stay?" he asked.

"Youcanstay,inthespare,roomupstairs,"Volteer said without pausing for breath.

"Err, thanks," Vento said walking up the stairs. Lustra was about to follow him when Terrador stopped her.

"You still have a lot to explain, young lady," Cyril said. Lustra looked sadly at the stairs, hoping that Vento would come to her aid.

"Don't you think that she's been through enough as well," Vento said reappearing from the stairs.

"That may be, but she still has to tell us how she came across you, and why she wasn't here in Warfang, and honestly this time," Terrador said glaring at Lustra, who shrank away. Seeing that there was no way to convince them otherwise, Vento reluctantly left the hall and went back up the stairs and into his new room. His room wasn't very large, but it had a bed near the window and a bookcase full of books, which was enough for Vento, who got onto his bed and tried to get some sleep. However hard he tried though, he couldn't help but worry about what the guardians were doing to Lustra, as he could only hear their shouts from downstairs. Vento didn't want to listen to the shouting, so he instead decided to talk to the Voice.

"_About time you started talking to me, I was getting bored," the Voice said. _

"Well I was wondering if there was anything new you could teach me while we are here," Vento thought, hopefully.

"_Well there is something that I have uncovered for you to learn; it's something that no other dragon knows, because it's unique to you only," the voice said rather dramatically, "although we don't have enough room to try it out, so you'll have to wait until later." _

"Damn," Vento thought. Just then he heard knocking on his door. When he opened it he found Lustra, who walked into his room.

Lustra looked like she was going to start crying, so Vento asked, "Are you ok?"

She answered by angrily saying, "No, I'm not; the guardians have told me that if I run off again, I'll be exiled from the city."

"But why would they do that?" Vento asked.

"Because they don't understand why I keep leaving; no one does," Lustra said, before bursting into tears.

"No one except me," Vento said.

"And why's that?" Lustra said in between sobs.

"Because I know what it feels like to be alone, to be an _outcast _because of something as simple as the colour of your scales, or not having an element," Vento said sympathetically. Lustra looked at Vento, with a sad expression that made Vento feel hurt inside.

"How did you know I didn't have an element?" Lustra sobbed. Vento wasn't sure how he knew it.

"It's just a feeling I felt from when I first stood near you," Vento said, trying not to look at Lustra, but when she continued to cry, he walked next to her and laded his wing over her body. It took her a few moments to realise what Vento had just done, but she then stopped crying and moved closer to him, glad to be with someone who understood her. Vento on the other hand began to feel strange feelings towards Lustra, feelings that he didn't think possible. He pushed this thought to the back of his mind as he held Lustra close to him, ignoring the sounds of retching coming from the voice in his head. _"You're not helping," _Vento thought angrily. Lustra seemed to have regained some of her composure.

"Sorry about that," she said, moving away from Vento.

"It's ok," Vento said.

"I'm going to my room now, it's next to this one so you won't have to go far if you want to talk to me," Lustra said walking out of the door.

"Well, good night then," Vento said, slightly disappointed that she was leaving. When Lustra closed the door behind her, Vento lay down on his bed and went to sleep, thinking about what had just happened.

**That's it for this chapter, as always say if I should improve something, until next time, bye.**


	5. A Brawl and Questions

**Hi everyone, in this chapter i'm introducing a new OC, also Vento gains a new power. If I can think of a way of including Saruman Darkfang's OC I will, but not for this chapter at least. Anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter 4: A Brawl and Questions**

Vento awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking on his door. He got off his bed and opened the door to find Lustra standing outside.

"Good morning, Vento," Lustra said.

"Good morning, Lustra, is it time for breakfast?" Vento asked.

"Yes it is, that's why I was told to wake you up, so that you didn't oversleep and miss it," Lustra said jokingly.

"Well then let's go," Vento said. When they had walked down the stairs, they were greeted by the smell of freshly cooked deer.

"Now that smells nice," Vento said.

They both sat down at the large table in the centre of the hall and started to eat. Vento found the deer he was eating to be tastier than the ones that Lustra had caught, but refrained from saying this.

"So what are we going to do today, Lustra?" Vento asked after he had finished eating.

"I was thinking about giving you a tour of the city, as you didn't get much of a view yesterday," Lustra said.

"Then let's go," Vento said eagerly, jumping up from the table. Lustra followed him out of the temple and into the streets of Warfang.

"As you can see, this part of the city is very important, because of how many dragons live here," Lustra said. Vento followed Lustra round the city, taking in all of his surroundings as he did so. Lustra was taking Vento round practically all of Warfang.

They came to a set of ruined buildings, to which Lustra said, "...and this is where more recently, two Dragons called Spyro and Cynder fought a huge Golem who nearly destroyed the city."

"Wow, so where are they now? Spyro and Cynder, I mean," Vento asked.

"Well the last I heard they were missing from after their battle with the Dark Master," Lustra said. Hearing 'the Dark Master' made Vento remember his capture from twelve years ago, causing several images of the torture chamber, his cell and the large ape to flash before his eyes. The flood of images caused him to collapse holding a paw to his head.

"Vento, are you ok?" Lustra said, having noticed this.

"I'm fine," Vento lied, whilst standing up, "so where are you taking me next?"

Lustra wasn't convinced, but continued her tour of the city, pointing out areas of interest, like the city centre, the Dragon academy and the City hall, which was about the size of three streets put together. Just as they were about to continue the tour, three dragons appeared behind them.

"Well well, it looks like little Lustra has gone and gotten herself a 'friend'," the first dragon said. He was an ice dragon, with blue eyes, light blue scales and a slightly darker underbelly. Both Lustra and Vento spun around to see the three dragons.

"Go away, Frost, can't you see I'm doing an important job," Lustra said, trying to sound calm.

"Showing your Mate round the city isn't an important job, Lustra," Frost said, goading her to react.

"He is not my mate; he is just a friend," Lustra yelled angrily, "and even so I'm still better off than you are, Frost; you don't have any friends, because they all see what a cowardly dragon you are!" This seemed to hit Frost quite hard, because the next moment he had launched himself at Lustra, knocking her over and biting her neck.

"You'll take that back," Frost said, angrily biting harder on Lustra's neck, whilst she screamed in pain. Seeing Lustra in such pain had an unusual affect on Vento, because before the voice could stop him, he had launched himself at Frost, with more force than Frost had used on Lustra, which sent him flying into a nearby building.

"Don't even think about harming Lustra, Frost," Vento said, his voice echoing unnaturally. Lustra looked at Vento, and saw that his scales had turned white and every part of him seemed to be glowing brightly. It was frightening to look at. Frost had clambered out of the building, looking quite angry, until he saw Vento in his glowing state.

"That's a nice trick, but try and stop this," Frost said before unleashing an ice blast at Vento. Vento countered by using his air blast, which not only stopped the ice attack, but also sent it flying back at Frost, who only just dodged it in time. Frost saw that Vento was very powerful in this state, so he motioned to the two other dragons, and the three of them walked off.

"This isn't over, Lustra, and you are going to pay for that, you white freak," he said coldly.

"_Fool, you've just gone and made an enemy," the voice said trying to bring Vento back to reality._Vento ignored the voice, returning to his original state. He turned round to see if Lustra was ok. Although everyone around them was backing away as he approached, Lustra stayed standing where she was. She was shocked by what had just happened, but seemed to relax when Vento turned back to his normal self.

"Lustra, are you ok, is anything broken?" Vento asked, in a concerned tone.

"No, I'm fine," Lustra said, "what just happened?"

"I'm not sure, when I saw him hurt you, I must have gotten so angry that I attacked him," Vento said.

"But that doesn't explain why you turned white and started glowing," Lustra said.

"Well I'm not sure what happened there either," Vento said. He noticed that Lustra was bleeding around her neck where Frost had bitten her.

"You're bleeding," Vento said, subconsciously placing one of his paws on the wound. When he did this, there was a small flash of light where the wound was, and it slowly began to heal itself. Vento took his paw off, amazed at what he had just done.

"How did you do that?" Lustra asked.

"I don't know, this day is getting weird," Vento said.

"_It's just another one of your powers, Vento, use it well," the voice said._

"Anyway, we should get going, everyone is staring at us," Lustra said. They both continued the tour of Warfang, until they came back to the temple.

"And that's Warfang for you," Lustra said.

"Nice, so what do we do now?" Vento asked.

"It's getting late; as you can see it's already dark, so we should both turn in for the night," Lustra said. They both headed back into the temple, and to their respective rooms.

Before they entered them, Lustra turned to Vento and said, "Thank you for saving me,"

"It was nothing, I didn't want to see you in pain," Vento said, smiling at Lustra. For a moment Lustra looked as if she was about to say something, but she just walked into her room, saying good night to Vento. Vento closed the door of his room.

"_Alright, tell me what happened," _Vento asked the voice.

"_You're going to have to be specific," the voice said. _

"_I mean what happened when Frost attacked Lustra, why did I turn white and start glowing?" _Vento said.

"_You transformed into what can only be called a fury form, which removed the dark corruption from you briefly," the voice said. _

"_But what does this form do?" _Vento asked.

"_When in that form, your elemental power is greatly strengthened, like when you used your air blast, it was able to redirect the ice attack away from you," the voice said. _

"_Anything els?," _Vento asked.

"_At this time, I'm not sure what else it does, but I will tell you when I find out," the voice said. _Vento was too tired to continue the conversation in his head, so he got onto his bed and fell asleep.

Lustra meanwhile, was lying awake on her bed, thinking over what had happened that day. The day had gone from being straight forward, to very strange.

"_First he collapses when I say 'Dark Master', then when he fights Frost, he starts glowing brightly and changes colour," she thought. "There's something about him that doesn't seem right." _Lustra got off her bed and walked over to a nearby shelf. The shelf was largely empty, except for a small box. Lustra picked up the box and opened it, revealing a circular object.

"_The Eye of the Oricalcom, I haven't used it since my first visit to this city," _Lustra thought. Being constantly picked on back then had caused her to look into her future to see if there was any hope for her finding happiness. When she did this, she had seen her standing next a white dragon with blue eyes. She had seen them in a loving embrace, with her head resting on the white dragon's neck. She remembered that the white dragon looked almost exactly the same as Vento, except this dragon was white and his underbelly was a much lighter colour than Vento's.

"_But seeing as Vento turned white in his glowing state earlier today, it could mean that he is the white dragon in the future," Lustra thought. _Even though she wanted to use the 'Eye', she couldn't, because to see a person's past, you needed their cooperation. She placed the 'Eye back into its box and got back onto her bed still wondering about the vision she had seen years ago and how she was going to convince him to let the 'Eye' show her his past, eventually falling asleep.

**That's it for this chapter, though it was quiet eventful, anyone who is a fan of Yugioh GX will know what the eye normally does. As always, please review. Until next time, bye.**


	6. The Duel

**Hi Everyone, I'm back with the next chapter, in this one I have my first attempt at a dragon on dragon fight, anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter 5: The Duel**

Vento awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking on his room's door. He opened it to find Lustra standing, looking slightly happier than the previous day.

"You seem happy," Vento said.

"Do I? Well I can't explain it, but I feel as though something good is going to happen today," Lustra said, whilst smiling.

"Well I think it's good that you have recovered from yesterday," Vento said. He noticed that Lustra was carrying a pouch. "So what's in there?" Vento asked, pointing at the pouch.

"It's something I wanted to show you, but not at the moment; we should get some breakfast," Lustra said. They headed into the main hall. When the got there, they noticed that there were a lot more dragons in the hall than there were yesterday. There was a large crowd of them around Frost, who looked like he was boasting about something.

"Looks like Frost is telling them about our little fight," Vento said, walking over to the group with Lustra.

"...and after that he blasted me with some sort of element that I've never seen before; luckily I remembered my training and dodged it, whilst sending an ice blast at him, freezing him and preventing any further fighting between us," Frost said, in a dramatic voice.

"Wow, so what happened next?" a pink dragoness asked.

"I checked to see if Lustra was ok, because that grey dragon had tried to bite her neck off," Frost said, earning gasps from the crowed, "thankfully she hadn't gotten too badly injured, but she had passed out from the experience."

"**You little** **Bastard**," Lustra yelled, making everyone turn and look at Lustra, who looked as if she was going to kill Frost. "**How dare you accuse Vento of attacking me, when you were the one who attacked me?**" Lustra said with anger in her voice.

Frost seemed to have not noticed the danger he was in, because he said, "And how did I attack you? By biting your neck? As you can see, there's no scar."

"Then why did you say that I bit her neck then?" Vento said introducing himself to the rest of the dragons.

"Arr, I hoped you wouldn't pick up on that," Frost said, losing some of his confidence.

"I'm waiting; what's your explanation?" Vento said, pressing his advantage.

"Well she must have healed herself in one of the healing rooms in the temple," Frost said.

"She never went to a healing room; I know because I was there," the pink dragoness said.

"Fine, but that's one little detail, the rest is all true," Frost said, losing almost all of his confidence, "and besides, I can beat you in a fight, 'Vento' is it, so if you want to disprove my story, you're going to have to beat me."

"Well, if you want to get humiliated again by Vento, who am I to stop you?" Lustra said, in a goading tone.

"If Lustra thinks' I can beat you, then I accept," Vento said.

"Alright then, meet me in the arena and we'll see whose better," Frost said walking off.

"_You'd best get something to eat, this fight will need you at full strength," the voice said. _After Vento and Lustra had finished eating, they made their way to the arena. They could see a large number of people in the arena, all of them eager to see the fight.

"Sorry about getting you into this," Lustra said.

"Don't be, I think it's time someone taught him a lesson," Vento said, smiling at Lustra.

"Well, good luck," Lustra said, before walking off into the stands. Vento walked through a door, which led into the main area of the arena.

"Well then, I think it's time we showed them what we are capable of," Vento said.

"_You may not need my help to win, but if you want to show him up, then I'll give you advice on how to beat him," the voice said. _

"Thanks," Vento said, before walking out into the centre of the arena. "I have to admit Frost, this is quiet a large crowd we have gathered," Vento said looking around at the crowd. He could see a combination of moles, cheetahs and dragons.

"Yes, and all of them want to see how my best student faces up to a newcomer dragon," Cyril said, walking out into the arena.

"Wait, you're not going to stop this fight?" Vento asked.

"While the other guardians disagree, I think that this is the perfect way to test your skills, young dragon," Cyril said.

"At least with Cyril watching, this match can't end with one of them severely injured," Lustra said.

"Wrong, you see if Frost losses this duel, he'll be ridiculed by everyone for being beaten by an amateur, which means he'll try and beat Vento no matter the cost," Flame said, in a serious tone.

"Flame, what are you doing here?" Lustra said.

"What everyone else is doing here; watching to see how good Vento is," Flame said, with a grin emerging onto his face. "Of course, I'm guessing you're here just to cheer on your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend," Lustra said angrily.

"From his actions yesterday, I think he thinks differently," Flame said, whilst still grinning.

"_Perhaps he's right, Vento has been caring about me more than everyone else, perhaps he does like me in that way,_" Lustra thought looking at Vento. She saw him smiling in her direction, which caused her to blush and smile back. Back in the centre, Vento and Frost moved to opposite ends of the arena, and were preparing to fight.

"_There's something I need to try out on Frost, so when I tell you, you'll have to give me control of your body," the voice said._

"Alright, but only until after you've tried it out," Vento said.

"_Of course, just be ready," the voice said. _The fight began with both Vento and Frost taking fighting stances.

"That stance, he's planning on attacking me with his element," Vento thought. Sure enough, Frost let out an Ice blast at Vento, but Vento was ready with his wind blast, sending the Ice projectile flying towards Frost. Frost hadn't expected Vento to counter so quickly, and so was unable to dodge the Ice projectile, which hit him in the face and sent him back a few centimetres.

"_Well done Vento, you saw his attack and planed for it," the voice said, sounding Impressed. _Frost got back up and shot ice missiles at Vento, but again Vento deflected them using his tornado power, causing the missiles to fly around him and head back at Frost. Although he managed to dodge the first two, the last one pierced his right wing, causing him to howl in pain, before the ice missiles melted.

"Is that all you can do?" Vento said, goading Frost to attack him. Frost abandoned his attempt at using elemental powers against Vento, and instead ran at him, attempting to bite his neck.

"_Alright, now's the time for me to take over," the voice said. _Vento felt as if he was pulled out of his own body and was suddenly seeing the battle from an outside perspective. Frost was still running towards Vento, he was about to hit Vento when Vento saw his body move of its own accord. The voice was controlling his body at that moment. Vento's body first punched Frost with his right paw, then in one motion rolled over Frost's body and knocked his legs from under him, finishing with an air blast to Frost whilst he was in mid air. The force of the blast sent Frost flying into the arena wall, making a large dent in the wall.

"Wow, that was awesome," Vento said, having regained control of his body.

"_I thought you would like that, and you will also be able to do that without me teaching you, because your body will remember what to do for you," the voice said triumphantly. _

"Now that was cool," Flame said.

"I hope he can teach me how to do that," Lustrasaid, whilst smiling.

"And now you can stop the fight," said an impressed Cyril, "Well done young dragon, you beat Frost, and you've also given everyone a nice display of your wind element."

"Vento," someone shouted. He turned to see Lustra running towards him, before she knocked him over. "You were awesome back there," Lustra said, whilst standing on top of Vento.

"T-Thanks L-Lustra, can you p-please get o-off me," Vento said whilst blushing. Lustra remembered that everyone was watching, and so got off Vento, also blushing.

"Well done Vento, that was an impressive finish," Flame said.

"Thanks Flame," Vento said.

"And I think you've just won yourself some lady 'friends', and made a name for yourself," Flame said gesturing to the crowd, who by now had started chanting Vento's name. Vento gazed up at the crowd with a huge grin on his face. He wasn't sure what to do, so he thrust his right paw into the air, which heralded cheers from the crowd.

"I guess none of them liked Frost then," Vento said.

"Well, he did go out of his way to annoy or bully anyone who looked weak or alone," Lustra said, "but now you've put him in his place," she added, looking at Vento with joy filled eyes.

"Well, young dragons, it's time for you to go now; when you've rested, my fellow guardians and I want to speak with you and Lustra," Cyril said proudly. Vento, Lustra and Flame walked out of the arena, and were promptly carried back to the temple by the crowds of people. However Frost walked out of the arena, looking angry.

"_That grey dragon is going to pay for this,"_ Frost thought, "He'll pay with his life," he spate, causing a jet of ice to freeze the grass in front on him.

**Well that was interesting wasn't it, do tell me if there's any parts I can improve. Next chapter will have more main characters appearing. Until then, bye.**


	7. A Mission and an Encounter

**Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter, I've added Saruman Darkfang's OC into this chapter. In this chapter we find Spyro and Cynder, also Ember appers. Anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter 6: A mission and an Encounter**

Vento and Lustra had finally been able to get away from the crowds of people. They walked into the temple to find the guardians talking about something.

"It's preposterous to send them both out into the open," Cyril said.

"Be that as it may, Vento has the highest chance of finding them, and he can keep an eye on Lustra whilst he's at it," Terrador said.

"Have we missed anything?" Lustra said, causing the guardians to finally notice them.

"Not much, young dragons, allow me to explain," Terrador said, "You'll remember that Spyro, Cynder and Ignitus haven't yet returned from Malefor's lands, well word has reached us that they could be in the valley of Avalar."

"So what do you need us for?" Vento asked.

"What we need you to do is go, find them and bring them back here," Cyril said.

"But why us, surely some more experienced dragons should go?" Lustra said.

"Normally you would be right, but in Vento's recent fight, he showed that he is more than capable of defending himself, so he is going to look for them," Terrador said.

"I'm guessing that Lustra is going with me in order to show me where to go," Vento said.

"You're correct there," Terrador said.

"That and we need someone to stop Lustra from running away again," Cyril said, glaring at Lustra, who hung her head at this.

"Alright then, with Lustra leading me, I'm all set to go," Vento said excitedly. Vento and Lustra walked out of the temple. "So where is the Valley of Avalar?" Vento asked.

"When we've passed the city gate I'll lead you there," Lustra said.

Vento was about to respond, when they heard a voice say, "Well, what do we have here, another cutie just for me." They both turned to see a pink dragoness walking towards them.

"A voice that annoying could only belong to Ember," Lustra said.

"So you're the dragon that beat Frost in a matter of minutes are you?" Ember said walking up to Vento, ignoring what Lustra had just said.

"Yea, I guess that's me," Vento said, grinning slightly.

"Wow, what you did was amazing," Ember said, slowly moving her tail up and down Vento's side seductively. "My name's Ember by the way, what's yours?"

"V-Vento," Vento stuttered. He almost thought he heard the voice sniggering in his head.

"Vento, what a nice name; let's go to the park and _get to know each other better_," Ember said seductively.

Vento was blushing quite hard at this point, which seemed to annoy Lustra because she stood between both Vento and Ember and said, "That's enough of that, Vento we have a job to do."

"Hey back off Lustra, he's mine," Ember said angrily, shoving her way past Lustra.

"I saw him first so he's mine," Lustra said just as angrily.

"_Wow, Lustra must really like me,"_ Vento thought.

"_Well done, now do you want to point out anything else obvious," the voice said sarcastically. _

"Alright, Lustra we have to go now," Vento said, half dragging Lustra away from Ember.

Ember watched them go saying, "He'll be mine eventually."

Vento turned to Lustra and said, "Thanks for stopping Ember back there; I'm not sure how I was going to get out of that one."

"Oh, it was nothing," Lustra said, _"But at least he hasn't fallen for her yet," she thought happily_.

After they had been walking for a while Vento said, "Hey Lustra, how about we have a little race."

"To where?" Lustra asked.

"Hmm, how about from here to the hill opposite the gate," Vento said.

"Alright, let's go," Lustra said, taking off quickly.

Vento however had already flown off calling back, "You've got to keep up."

Lustra was able to quickly catch up with Vento, due to her being lighter than he was. When she was about to over take him, he quickly moved left throwing her off. This continued until they flew over the walls. Lustra had by then over taken Vento, but he had a plan. When Lustra was about to land on the hill, Vento fired a weak wind blast at her, sending her tumbling down the hill.

"Hey, that's not fair," Lustra yelled at Vento, who had landed on the hill with a large grin on his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Vento said. Lustra got up and flew at Vento, who had started walking down the hill towards her. She slammed into him, causing both of them to tumble down the hill again. When they reached the bottom of the hill, Lustra was on top of Vento. "Hey, what was that for?" Vento said.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist," Lustra said, mockingly. They both burst out laughing, until they realised where they were, causing them to stopped laughing and started blushing. He was about to point this out when he looked into her eyes, and instantly forgot about everything around him. He hadn't noticed Lustra's eyes before until now. Lustra had noticed Vento looking into her eyes, so she playfully said, "See anything you like?"

"They're beautiful," Vento said, before realising what he had said, causing him to blush even harder.

"Aw, thanks Vento," Lustra said, licking his face. Lustra then got off Vento, who took a minute to recover from what had just happened.

"So which way now?" Vento asked, as he got up and walked over to where Lustra was standing.

"This way," Lustra said taking flight once more. Vento followed suit, and flew after her. After a while they arrived in the Valley.

"Wow, finding Spyro and Cynder may be a lot harder than I thought," Vento said.

"Since Spyro's Purple and Cynder's black, I highly doubt they'll be too hard to find," Lustra said.

"Well then let's go," Vento said, taking flight once more, followed by Lustra. They flew around for what seemed like hours, until they eventually saw to shapes near a river.

"If this isn't them I'm calling it a day," Lustra said, not hiding the wariness in her voice. As they flew lower, they could see that both shapes were dragons, one was Purple and the other was black, both of them were out cold. "That's them alright," Lustra said, landing next to the black one.

"Well then, how are we going to wake them up? I don't fancy carrying them back to Warfang," Vento said.

Lustra turned to Vento, with an evil glint in her eye, saying, "I've found that a good bucket of water tends to sort any sleeping problem."

"Ha ha, that's cruel, but let's do it anyway," Vento said with a grin on his face. As they didn't have a bucket, Vento decided to use his wind blast to send some water from the river at them. He and Lustra watched with satisfaction as the jet of water hit both Spyro and Cynder, causing them to yelp.

"T-That's very cold," Cynder said, shivering.

"Sorry about that, we just thought it was the easiest way of getting you awake," Vento said grinning.

"Thanks for that; who are you?" Spyro said.

"Come on, you both remember me," Lustra said.

"Hey Lustra, how's things?" Cynder said.

"They're good, especially now that I've got Vento as my friend," Lustra said walking over to Cynder.

"And my name's Vento; we were both sent by the Guardians to find you," Vento said, walking over to Spyro.

"Nice to meet you, so hadn't we better get going," Spyro said.

"We've both been flying for hours, so no, not yet," Lustra said, "besides me and Cynder have to catch up for lost time."

"Indeed we do," Cynder said. For the next few hours Lustra told both Spyro and Cynder of how she and Vento had first met and everything that had happened up until the present moment. When she had finished Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, then Spyro said, "You sound quite powerful, Vento."

"Well some parts are exaggerated slightly, but now tell us what happened after you went into Malefor's lands," Vento said eager to hear what they had been up to. Cynder started to recount the events after they had passed through the belt of fire, trying not to remind Spyro of Ignitus's death. She finished by telling them how Spyro had remade the world at its core, and how they had to quickly fly back out before they were sealed inside the earth. When she had finished, Vento and Lustra stood in awe, looking for Spyro to Cynder. "Now that sounded like fun," Vento said.

"It's getting late, we should get some sleep," Cynder said.

By now it was night time; with only the light from the fire they had made illuminating their faces. Cynder moved next to Spyro, who held her close with his wing, and Lustra moved closer to Vento, who also pulled her closer with his wing.

"_Why do I even bother?" the voice said, followed quickly by sounds of retching. _

Vento ignored the voice and continued to hold Lustra close to him, feeling her warm body against his own. Lustra, for the first time in years, felt safe and secure, next to Vento. Soon almost everyone was asleep. Vento however was still awake. He felt uneasy; something in the air was causing him to remain awake. He carefully got up, making sure he didn't wake Lustra. He walked over to the edge of the river. He looked up to see the mountain of Malefor, still pulsating with evil energy. Vento was suddenly hit by a flood of images/memories from his past. He saw himself in a dark prison cell, then being tortured and finally being chained up to a table. Vento collapsed onto the ground gasping. These memories were very painful for him to relive.

"Are you ok?" Vento heard a voice say, causing him to jump. He turned around to see Cynder standing behind him.

"I'm fine, it's just some painful memories I've had," Vento said. Cynder wasn't convinced. She walked next to him, looking up at the Mountain.

"Malefor; his scars run deep, even in death we still feel the suffering he caused," Cynder said, "You were corrupted by his power too, weren't you," she said looking at Vento.

"H-How did you know?" Vento said.

"Just call it a sixth sense," Cynder said.

"Can you keep a secret?" Vento said, looking back at Spyro and Lustra before continuing, "I was corrupted by the dark crystals, but they didn't have the same affect on me as they did on you."

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked.

Vento looked down at his paws, "I wasn't always the grey dragon you see before you; I was once a white dragon, but the dark crystals turned me this colour," he said, looking back at Cynder.

"So how did you escape then?" Cynder asked.

"That's just it, right after I was chained to the dark crystals, I blacked out, and I awoke the next day far way from Malefor's lands," Vento said, "But the strange thing is, that I felt as if I had another presence in my mind, a voice in my head, that's been telling me how to survive," he continued.

"Sounds like this voice isn't that bad," Cynder said.

"Yea, you're right, he has gone out of his way to help me grow stronger, even teaching me some new abilities," Vento said, but deep down he started to wonder about the nature of the voice. He looked back at the mountain, "It's been twelve years since I was last in those lands, and I can't escape the feeling that something terrible is going to happen, and I'm going to be right in the middle of it," Vento said sadly.

"You're just tired, come and get some rest," Cynder said, walking back over to Spyro. Vento was about to walk back to Lustra when suddenly fifty or so Grublins appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh great," Vento thought, "Spyro, Lustra, we've got company," he yelled.

Both of them awoke, and quickly moved to either Cynder or Vento's sides. The Grublins then attacked, splitting into two groups in order to attack both dragon groups at once. Spyro and Cynder rushed at the Grublins, but Vento waited next to Lustra determined to protect her.

"Let's go, Vento, we can take them," Lustra said, excitedly.

"If you say so," Vento said, jumping at the nearest enemy, and quickly ripping out its neck. Lustra followed suit, copying what Vento did to each Grublin. "You're getting the hang of this, I see," Vento said, throwing one of the Grublins into two others.

"Thanks," Lustra said, smiling at Vento. Vento was momentarily caught off guard, which let a group of Grublins jump on him, and start hacking away at him. Vento managed to throw off most of them, but one managed to stab its weapon through Vento's back, causing him to howl in pain and collapse on the ground.

"NO!" exclaimed Lustra as more Grublins started to bear down on Vento, continually hacking at his body. Seeing Vento in trouble caused something strange to happen within Lustra. She could feel power building up inside of her.

"VENTO!" Lustra yelled. What happened next was quiet surprising, because when Lustra yelled Vento's name, blue flames appeared out of Lustra's mouth and grew into an inferno, which engulfed Vento and all the Grublins. Lustra stood back with a mixture of shock and concern on her face.

"Did I just do that?" Lustra exclaimed. Spyro and Cynder ran over to Lustra, having been driven back by the Grublins.

"This doesn't look good for us," Spyro said, staring at the approaching Grublins, who had surrounded them completely. Two Grublins ran forward to attack them, but were suddenly killed by a hooded figure with guns in each hand.

"Is that who I think it is?" Cynder said.

The Grublins had noticed the new comer, and had all rushed towards him. The figure calmly raised his weapons and fired at each Grublin that came close to him, killing them. He finished them off by using one of the ammo packs as a bomb, throwing it at the large group. It exploded, killing the rest of them. The hooded figure then took off his hood, revealing his black hair and blue eyes.

"Cynder, long time no see," he said, smiling.

"Hey Rogue, why are you here?" Cynder asked. Rogue was a half human, half dragon hybrid. He was dress completely in Black and had a lot of Guns with him.

"We can talk about that later, right now I think your friend over their needs help," Rogue said, pointing to Vento's body.

Lustra ran over to Vento, with tears in her eyes. Vento wasn't too badly injured, apart from being stabbed in the back. "Vento, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean too..." Lustra began.

"I-Its ok, Lustra, you've found your element it seems," Vento said, smiling weakly. Vento let out a gasp of pain, he was bleeding quite badly.

"Vento, don't die on me," Lustra said, tears streaming down her face. Vento said nothing, but got hold of her paw, and put it next to his wound. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, causing a light to appear where Lustra's paw was.

"Concentrate...on...the wound," Vento stammered, "I've...given...you...the ability...to heal wounds," he managed to say, still holding Lustra's paw. Lustra did as she was told, concentrating on Vento's wound, and to everyone's surprise, the wound closed and healed its self. "Lustra...come closer," Vento said.

Lustra lent closer. No one else heard what Vento said, but the next thing that happened was that Lustra and Vento kissed each other. It was only broken when Vento passed out. Lustra continued to cry, so Cynder comforted her by walking up next to her and putting her wing over her.

**Oh no, what's going to happen to Vento and Lustra has found her elemental power, blue fire. Anyway how do you like my first other person OC crossover, tell me if there's anything I can improve on. Until next time, bye**


	8. A dream and inner feelings

**Hi everyone, I'm here with the next chapter, in this chapter Vento meets the Chronicler. By the way, thanks for all the reviews guy's, I'm glad everyone likes this story. Anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter 7: A dream and inner feelings**

Vento had passed out due to the energy he gave up giving Lustra the ability to heal him and the loss of blood. He awoke next to a strange building. "Where am I, I am dead," Vento said out loud. He then noticed that he was back to his original white coloured scales, in fact everything was as he looked before he came into contact with the darkness. "Ok, I must be if I'm looking like this," Vento said sadly.

"No young dragon, you're not dead," a voice said.

"Who said that?" Vento said looking around, not finding anyone.

"Forgive my rudeness, call me the Chronicler," the voice said.

Just then a door opened, to reveal a large grey dragon. "Why have you brought me here, where ever here is?" Vento asked.

"To teach you some abilities unique to you only," the Chronicler said, "but first you must understand about your own nature."

"What do you mean?" Vento said, puzzled.

"Let me explain; do you know of the prophecy of the purple dragon, born once every ten generations?" the Chronicler asked.

"I've heard of it, apparently Spyro was that purple dragon," Vento said.

"Yes, you're correct, but there is another, not well-known prophecy, about a White Dragon with Blue eyes," the Chronicler said, summoning over a book.

"Why's it not well known?" Vento asked.

"Because this dragon is even rarer than the purple dragon; because this dragon has only ever been born once, exactly a hundred Generations ago," the Chronicler continued, "and she contained a power that rivalled the darkness in strength, Light Convexity, more powerful than Convexity itself."

"What's Convexity?" Vento asked.

The Chronicler explained what Convexity was. "A more common form of it is its elemental form, which both Spyro and Cynder have used on numerous occasions," the Chronicler said.

"So how do I use this power?" Vento asked.

"Well, here is the problem, you have been partially corrupted by the dark Crystals, and although you didn't succumb to its affects, it has created a dark entity, which now inhabits your body," the Chronicler said, "and as long as both of you have control over your body, even if only on one part of it, you cannot tap into your true powers." Hearing this, Vento looked disappointed. "However the dark presence doesn't have a complete hold over you, remember when Frost attacked your friend Lustra, you care about her so much that your mind as able to throw off the dark presence and show a glimpse of your true self," the Chronicler said.

"Then why am I this colour now, when I'm grey back in the real world?" Vento said.

"Because I've transported your pure mind here, but this was only possible as you're unconscious; you see the dark presence prevents me from calling you here normally; he is also the reason why you're no longer a white dragon," the Chronicler said, "but for now we should concentrate on awakening some of your powers." The Chronicler walked into a nearby room, followed by Vento. "This room should be a good place for you to practice your abilities," the Chronicler said as a few training dummies appeared. "As a dragon who controls wind, you can use its power to push foes away, or cause them to spine out of control in a cyclone, as you know," the Chronicler said, "but you can also use it to propel yourself through the air at great speeds, allowing you to attack a single foe quickly or allow you to get out of combat if necessary, this power is called 'Wind dash'." Vento listened intently to everything the Chronicler said. "To use this power, concentrate on the enemy in front of you, see in your mind where they stand," the Chronicler said.

Vento did this; first clearing his mind, then he pictured where the dummies were in his mind. "Now feel the currents of the wind, feel how they flow over each other, act upon this and manipulate them to obey you." As Vento did this, he could feel the power build inside of him, to a point where it was difficult to control. "Now jump." Vento was about to jump, when the wind element activated, launching him towards the nearest dummy with incredible speed. He collided with it, knocking it back several feet, and colliding with another dummy, effectively destroying both. Vento somehow managed to land on his feet, a few centimetres from where he had hit the dummy.

"Ha, that was cool," Vento exclaimed happily.

"It's also possible to do the wind dash whilst in mid air, so you can imagine what that would do," the Chronicler said, smiling.

"What's next?" Vento asked eagerly.

"Now I'm going teach you how to unleash your Wind fury; stand in the centre of the room," the Chronicler said. Vento did as he was instructed. "Now as before, feel the currents of the air, feel how in one motion, you can start a hurricane, feel the power build inside of you," the Chronicler said. As he said this, Vento began to rise into the air, first with his hinged legs touching the floor, then being completely suspended in the air. He could now feel the power coursing through all of his body, not like before when it was just in certain parts of his body. "Now release the power," the Chronicler said.

Whilst Vento had been suspended in the air, the air around him had been drawn sharply up towards his body. He released the power summoning a large tornado. The tornado remained for a few seconds, befor a shockwave emitted from Vento's body, sending anything caught in the tornado out towards the walls of the room. Vento landed calmly on his feet, awed by the power he had.

"That...was...Awesome!" Vento exclaimed.

"Impressive, you learn almost as quickly as Spyro," the Chronicler said, "but now it is time for you to go back."

"What should I do when I get back?" Vento asked.

"You should seek out your past, and the memories that the darkness has removed, they'll be the first step towards freeing yourself from the darkness," the Chronicler said.

"How should I do that?" Vento asked.

"Ask your friend Lustra about that Item she wanted to show you; you'll be able to work it out from there," the Chronicler said, "but before you go, tell Spyro, that Ignitus is still alive, but that I'm now the Chronicler."

"Um, ok," Vento said, puzzled. Before he could say anything, he had disappeared in a flash of white light.

"And now, the war for his body begins," the Chronicler/Ignitus said darkly.

Vento awoke to find himself in a cave, on a makeshift bed. He raised his head, looking around he could see a lot of furniture littering the cave. Vento tried to get up off the bed, but when he tried, he felt a searing pain in his back, which caused him to lie back on the bed. Looking at himself, he saw that he had bandages around his back and on parts of his legs and neck. He sensed movement, so he looked towards the entrance to the cave. He saw a hooded figure, which moved into the light, reviling himself to be Rogue, whom Vento barley recognised.

"So you're finally awake Vento, about time," Rogue said, smiling.

"Hey, aren't you the person that saved us from that Grublin attack?" Vento said.

"I see that your memory hasn't left you, yes, my name is Rogue, and I did save you," Rogue said.

"Hey, where's Lustra, Spyro and Cynder?" Vento said.

"Me and Spyro have been looking for food," Cynder said, appearing from the shadows, followed shortly by Spyro.

"Ok but where's Lus-?" Vento managed to say before his voice was drowned out by a joyful cry of

"**Vento!**"

Before anyone could stop her, Lustra had leapt onto the bed and had started licking Vento face. "H-Hey Lustra, c-calm down," Vento said, blushing whilst everyone but Lustra tried to not laugh.

"Oh Vento, I'd thought I'd lost you forever," Lustra said, having stopped licking his face, and was now hugging him.

"Ow, Lustra... my back, get off my back," Vento said, feeling the searing pain returning. Lustra got off the bed, blushing, whilst everyone else started laughing.

"She was really worried about you Vento; she didn't ever leave your side for a whole two days," Cynder said, having stopped laughing. Vento looked at Lustra who looked away from him, blushing harder.

"Wait, I've been unconscious for two days?" Vento said.

"Actually three, if you count today," Rogue said.

"Well, whilst I was out cold, I was summoned by someone called the Chronicler," Vento said.

"You've met the Chronicler?" Spyro said.

"Yea and he taught me some new moves," Vento said, "oh and before I forget, he told me to tell you that Ignitus isn't dead, but he is now the Chronicler."

Spyro's expression turned from confusion, to pure joy. "That's great," he said happily.

"Yes, but can me and Vento have some alone time?" Lustra asked. She noticed that everyone except Vento had started grinning.

"Ok, we'll leave you two alone," Cynder said, walking off with Spyro and Rogue.

When Lustra was sure that they were all gone, she walked up to Vento and nuzzled his head lovingly. Vento smiled, and carefully got up of the bed and hugged Lustra.

"Thank you Lustra, for staying with me," Vento said. Lustra looked up at Vento smiled.

"Do you remember what you said to me before you passed out?" Lustra said, staring into Vento's eyes.

"I find it hard to remember a lot that happened yesterday," Vento said sadly, looking away from Lustra's eyes. Lustra put a paw on Vento's face, and moved his face to look at her face.

"Well maybe this will remind you," she said, before she kissed Vento's lips.

Vento was momentarily shocked by what she had just done, but retaliated by quietly saying, _"I love you."_

"And I love you too Vento," Lustra said, smiling. They both then kissed each other passionately for what seemed like hours, neither one of them wanting to stop and ruin the moment. Lustra noticed something, saying, "Vento, your scales, they turning white."

Vento looked down at his body, and sure enough his scales were turning white, and the rest of his body was also becoming lighter in colour. Vento then felt the bandages fall off his body. He realised that whatever had just happened had also healed him completely.

"Well that's different," Vento said, surprised.

Lustra simply smiled at Vento and said, "I think it makes you look pretty," causing Vento to blush.

"_I'm back Vento, hey wait have you been making out with Lustra?" the voice said, sounding irritated. _Vento ignored the voice, mostly because he knew it was just trying to annoy him, but also because of what the Chronicler had said to him.

"It's getting late, we should get some rest," Vento said. Lustra was about to leave when she thought of something.

"Hey Vento, mind if I sleep with you?" Lustra said quickly, before realising what it sounded like she was saying, "Not in that way, before you say."

Vento smiled at Lustra, "Why not, I'd feel better with the dragoness that I love," Vento said causing Lustra to blush. The voice started making the retching sounds.

"_Can you not try and ruin these moments," _Vento thought angrily, hearing a sniggering from the voice.

Without another word, Lustra leapt onto the bed, and lay next to Vento, this time leaning against his warm body. Vento also leant against her, putting his wing over her, whilst her tail subconsciously entwined with his. Vento noticed this, and smiled at Lustra who blushed.

"Sorry," Lustra said, before she kissed him saying, "good night, my love." Within a few moments they had fallen asleep. They hadn't realised that they were being watched by both Spyro and Cynder.

"They make quite a pair, don't you think?" Spyro said to Cynder.

"Well it's only natural, besides, it was thanks to him she now controls an element," Cynder said.

"Let's leave them be, Vento deserves to rest," Spyro said. They both turned and left Vento and Lustra. "By the way Cynder, you never told me how you met Rogue," Spyro said.

Cynder stopped and thought for a moment. "When I ran away from the temple, before the night of eternal darkness, he rescued me from the ape army that was attacking the temple, but I didn't stay with him, it just didn't feel right," Cynder said.

"Never mind, we should also get some rest," Spyro said, walking off to a separate part of the cave, followed by Cynder, who was quietly thinking about her feelings for Spyro.

**Things seem to be going well for Vento and Lustra, Vento seems to be slowly throwing of the darkness. Not bad for my first really love sequence. As always keep reviewing my stories. Until next time, bye.**


	9. The journey back and Visions

**Hi everyone, I'm here with the next chapter, there's a lot of lovey dovey stuff, and some incite into the _Voices _creation. Anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter 8: the journey back and Visions**

Vento awoke the next morning feeling really happy. For a moment he couldn't work out why, but then he remembered the events of last night, and smiled. Somehow admitting his feelings for Lustra had caused his scales to change back to their original white colour. It was as if the darkness had been thrown off completely, he certainly felt a lot calmer since his colour change. The fact that the voice wasn't gone concerned him, but he pushed this to the back of his mind. He could feel Lustra's warm body against his. He turned his head to look at her. She was still asleep, so Vento decided not to wake her up. After a while, Lustra awoke, and lifted her head to see Vento staring at her.

"Morning handsome," Lustra said playfully.

"Morning beautiful," Vento said, kissing her.

"We should get going, they'll be expecting us soon," Lustra said, reluctantly getting off the bed. Vento followed her, and they both made their way out of the cave to find Spyro, Cynder and Rogue sat found a fire eating. They looked up as Lustra and Vento approached.

"I see you've managed to tear yourselves away from each other," Cynder said, teasingly. Both Vento and Lustra blushed.

"I see you started breakfast without us," Vento said.

"Yea, but we saved some for both of you," Rogue said, handing them a deer. Vento and Lustra dug into the deer. When they had finished eating it, Lustra said,

"So what's our next move guys?"

"We should get back to Warfang, after all the guardians did send us to find Spyro and Cynder," Vento said.

"I'm going there as well, I need to find people who'll hire me for jobs," Rogue said. Seeing Vento's surprised look, he added, "I'm a mercenary by the way."

"Well there's no sense in waiting around, let's go," Spyro said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going to slow you down by asking you to wait for me, I'm going to find my own way to Warfang," Rogue said walking off towards some hills. He turned to look back at them saying, "We may meet each other again," before continuing his walk.

"One thing I've just thought of," Spyro said, "Which way's Warfang?"

"I know the way, just follow me," Lustra said, flying off towards some hills, followed closely by Vento.

Spyro and Cynder flew after them, and within moments had caught up with them. After a few hours, they could all see Warfang. At this, Lustra and Vento stopped leading Spyro and Cynder, and started a friendly game of tag with each other. Spyro and Cynder idly watched them whilst smiling. Spyro noticed that both Vento and Lustra's movements in the air almost mirrored each others. He could see that both of them understood each other very well. He glanced at Cynder. If only she knew what he felt for her, and returned those feelings, then they both could be like that, happy and carefree. Little did he realise, that they both felt the same about each other, they just didn't have the courage to tell each other.

When they neared the City walls, they could see a large crowd had gathered. They could see a number of dragons, the three guardians, some moles and some cheaters.

"That's a lot of people that want to see you two return," Vento said to Spyro and Cynder.

When they landed they were almost assaulted by the crowd, who were all cheering Spyro and Cynder's names. Unsurprisingly Vento and Lustra landed away from the crowd, and walked towards the guardians. The Guardians noticed them approaching.

"Well done, young dragons, I see you've found Spyro and Cynder," Terrador said. He noticed that Vento was now a different colour.

"If you're going to ask why I've changed colour, then I'm just as confused as you are, but I feel a lot calmer because of it," Vento said.

"Well, enough talk; you should head back to the temple and get some rest," Terrador said.

And without another word, Vento and Lustra flew to the temple, whilst Terrador helped control the crowd. After a few minutes of flying, they arrived at the temple, and found it almost empty. "I guess that they're all giving Spyro and Cynder a hero's celebration," Lustra said.

"At least that gives us some time to ourselves," Vento said, grinning.

They walked into the temple, past all the empty rooms, and arrived at Lustra's room. They both entered her room, and while Vento was looking round the room, Lustra jumped onto her bed, and watched Vento. When he stopped looking round the room, he joined her on her bed, and she nuzzled his head lovingly. Being with Lustra made Vento forget the world around him, all he was concerned about was Lustra.

After a few moments had passed, Lustra said, "Hey Vento, would you walk with me, there's somewhere I want to show you."

Vento nodded, and followed Lustra out of the temple. They walked through the streets of Warfang, until they reached a large park. Lustra took Vento to a large tree next to a lake. She motioned for Vento to sit beside her, which he did. She rested her head on Vento's neck, saying, "When I was younger, I came here, and sat at this very spot here."

"Why did you do that?" Vento said.

"It was the only place I could get away from the other dragons, the ones who bullied me because I had no friends, or element," Lustra said, tears forming in her eyes. Vento comforted her by putting his wing over her. "But when I came here, I was planning on leaving Warfang and this world behind, but as I was about to go, I held this object," Lustra said, taking the 'Eye of the Oricalcom' out of the pouch and showing it to Vento.

Vento stared at the 'Eye', "What is it?" he asked.

"It's called the Eye of the Oricalcom, and it showed me a vision of the future; it showed me holding a dragon in a loving embrace."

"Who was this dragon?" Vento asked, slightly concerned.

Lustra smiled at Vento, "Who do you think? You, my love," she said kissing him.

Vento smiled, and kissed her back. Vento noticed that the voice was no longer voicing protest, in fact it almost seemed as though he had disappeared from Vento's mind. Then he remembered about what the Chronicler had said.

"How exactly does the 'Eye' work?" Vento asked.

"I'm not sure; I sometimes hold it, hoping for some kind of vision to show its self to me," Lustra said, "but apparently it not only shows the future, but also the past, and sometimes the present."

"So all I have to do is put my paw on it like this," Vento said, placing his paw on the Eye, "Now what?"

"Now just concentrate on what you want to know," Lustra said.

"I'd like to know more about my past, I've forgotten a lot since...," Vento stopped himself before he said too much.

"Before what?" Lustra asked.

"Nothing," Vento said. He started concentrating on his past, but something intervened and suddenly it was as if he was being pulled out of his body completely. All around him he could see colours flashing around him. Then the colours settled, and at last he could make out what he was meant to see.

"Where are we?" a voice said, shocking Vento, who turned to see that Lustra was with him.

"Hold on, why are you here?" Vento asked.

"I'm not sure, oh wait I know, I was holding the Eye with you, so I must have been transported here with you," Lustra said, "by the way, where is here?"

Vento looked around, but could only see dark clouds and blackness. He then saw a building that caused a shiver to go down his back. "T-This place, I-It's the Dark master's Fortress, the place where they tortured me," Vento exclaimed. As if waiting for that answer, the images suddenly shifted to the inside of a cell, where they could see a small, white dragon, Vento.

"Hey, isn't that you?" Lustra asked.

"Yes, they held me there for two years, torturing me, trying to break my will," Vento said, his voice full of sadness. The images then shifted to the inside of the large chamber where they could see the _'younger'_Vento being chained to a table. As they watched they saw the larger ape walk towards the dragon.

"_Soon you'll be the servant of the Dark Master," said the ape._

_"I'll pass." The dragon tried to move and attack the ape, but the straps held him too tightly._

_"Such a fighting spirit at such a young age," the ape said, motioning to some apes, "But I'm afraid that alone won't be good enough to survive the dark crystals' power," he continued in a confident voice. Just then the dragon realised that the apes had hooked him up to a dark crystal, which was slowly taking control of him._

_"Don't struggle; nothing can resist the darkness, and in a few short moments you'll be serving our master," he said, before laughing hysterically._

_"No," the dragon said weakly, before losing consciousness._

As Vento and a horrified Lustra watched, they could see the _younger_Vento slowly turning black; everything about him became darker and when he opened his eyes, they saw that they now gave off a blindingly white light. The appearance of the dragon didn't seem to bother the ape, who said, _"Tell me, who do you serve?" _

"_I...I...serve...," the young Vento began to say in and evil, echoing voice. _

Vento and Lustra immediately noticed that the dragon had hold of the chains that bound him. Suddenly the dragon broke the chains biding him to the table, and flew up into the air, hovering in mid air.

"_I SERVE NO ONE," the dragon said, his entire body glowing with an eerie light. _

Vento felt slightly unnerved seeing himself like this, but Lustra was a quivering wreck and he felt worse seeing her like that. The large ape's expression had gone from confident, to concerned. The dragon began charging up power, drawing large currents of air towards him, dragging anything that hadn't been nailed down or hadn't grabbed anything in time towards him. When he was about to get hit by them, he let loose all his power, which not only destroyed the apes in the room, but also destroyed the entire room and most of the Fortress as well. Somehow the large ape had survived, but was severely injured.

"_How, how could you overcome the power of the dark crystals?" it said. "Malefor should have told you, you can't turn a white dragon to darkness and control him," the dragon said, with an evil smile on his face, "and thanks to your foolishness, you've created an new presence inside this dragon, one far more powerful than Malefor," he continued, before he started laughing manically. _The dragon then flew of out of the room, firing a wind blast at a patch of the wall that hadn't been destroyed, causing it to land on the ape, killing him.

"So that's what happened to me," Vento said. Then images suddenly started flying past his eyes, ending in a bright light. He awoke with Lustra's body under him. He got off her and moved away from her. _"Seeing my past will make Lustra not want to be with me," _Vento thought sadly.

Just then Lustra awoke, and noticed that Vento wasn't next to her. She walked over to where Vento was sitting. "Vento, what's wrong," Lustra said.

Vento looked at Lustra, with tears in his eyes, "You've seen my past, and now you know that I have a dark presence inside of me, you probably don't want anything to do with me," he said, sadly.

"Why would that make any difference to me?" Lustra said. She sat next to Vento and put her wing around him, and pulled him closer to her. "I feel sorry for you, my love, you have had to put up with a dark presence in your mind for years, and have had no one to turn to for help," Lustra said, in a soothing voice.

"But how do I know that the presence won't take over me again, and kill you?" Vento said, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"It wasn't the dark presence that saved me a few weeks ago; it wasn't the dark presence that saved me from Frost, and it's not the dark presence that I see before me," Lustra said, nuzzling Vento's head, "it was you, and if nothing else, our love will save you from the darkness."

It was then that Vento realised that now the dark presence in his mind couldn't exist when he was with Lustra, because his emotions for her overpowered the darkness. After drying the tears from his eyes, Vento rested his head on Lustra's neck.

"Thank you, for making me see the truth, Lustra," Vento said. They both gazed into each other's eyes, losing themselves in them, forgetting the world around them.

"That's a beautiful sun set," Lustra said, looking up at the sun. The disappearing light on the clouds seemed to reflect the beauty of their situation.

"Yea, but not as beautiful as you, my love," Vento said, kissing Lustra, who blushed slightly. Vento looked at the setting sun. _"My life is almost perfect; I have someone who cares about me, and I live in a world of peace, what more could anyone want?" _he thought happily.

Somewhere in the back of Vento's mind the voice remained, represented by a dark dragon that looked like Vento, and although it couldn't do anything at the time, he was listening to everything that was going on between Lustra and Vento.

"_How could I let this happen? This girl is stopping me from communicating with Vento," the voice said angrily, "__**but if he thinks that I'll let him keep this up then he is a fool,**__" the voice thought. "You may have found out about my creation and heard what I said, but you won't be able to keep me out forever," the voice said. _The embodiment of the voice stared up at the image of Vento and Lustra together. _"From what I've got planned, we'll soon see how far the girl will go to protect you, or if she'll abandon you to darkness," the voice said, before laughing evilly. _

**_Gasp!_, what's the Voice planning, and will they be able to stop him. As always read and review the story, and any tips on how to improve my story are welcome. Until next time, bye.**


	10. Nerezza's corruption

**Hi everyone, i'm here with my next chapter, in it the voice finally gets a name, and we find out what happened to Frost. On with the story...**

**Chapter 9: Nerezza's corruption**

It had been two hours since Vento and Lustra had left the temple, but they arrived back to find that it was still deserted. From the sounds of music coming from a few streets away, they guessed that the celebrations were still continuing.

"They really are popular if they're getting that much of a welcoming," Vento said, looking out of his room's window at the crowds of people dancing outside of a large building.

"Well, they deserve it, after all they did save the world," Lustra said, walking over and lying next to Vento.

Vento smiled, "I'm not sure how anyone's going to be able to sleep after all this," he said.

"It'll die down eventually, until then we have all this time to ourselves," Lustra said grinning evilly.

"Indeed we do," Vento said, also grinning. Without another word, they had both locked lips and were kissing each other passionately. Meanwhile the voice had been waiting for this.

"Now, cast me out of your body, Vento," the Voice said. Suddenly a bright white light appeared before the voice, and his consciousness started to be erased from Vento's mind. The dark presence felt unimaginable pain, but his gamble paid off as he suddenly found himself out side of Vento.

"FREE, AT LAST," the voice yelled gleefully.

Vento and Lustra immediately looked up and saw the '_voice' _as a dark version of Vento, the same one from the vision they had seen.

"You're the dark presence that Vento has had to put up with all these long years," Lustra said, sounding shocked.

"Yes, that's me alright, but call me Nerezza," he said, in his normal, echoic voice.

"How did you escape from my mind?" Vento yelled.

'Nerezza' smiled, "Why, it's all down to your feelings for each other, they became so great that you subconsciously began removing me from your mind, and that would normally destroy me, but I remained because I removed myself from you before you could eradicate me completely," he said.

"What do you want?" Vento asked.

"A body of my own and I think Lustra's will do just fine," Nerezza said.

Before anyone could move, Nerezza had jumped at Lustra and disappeared. Lustra could feel the dark presence trying to take control, and he was slowly succeeding. She tried to stop him, but this caused her to feel great amounts of pain.

"Ahhhh...someone...help...me," Lustra said, feeling the pain only intensify. Her vision was slowly going dark, until she could no longer see anything. Suddenly she felt paws on her face, and a light soon appeared in front of her, casting away the darkness.

"Lustra, concentrate on my voice," Lustra heard a voice say. She recognised that the voice belonged to Vento, whom she could now see through the light.

"_Vento, you can't stop me from taking her, so don't even try it," Nerezza yelled,_ causing the darkness to slowly creep back into Lustra's vision.

"Lustra think of me, and all the time we've been together," Vento's voice said, speaking above the voice of Nerezza. Lustra began to remember the time she first met Vento, when he first rescued her from the Grublins. This caused the darkness to slowly recede from her mind. "Think of the times when we comforted each other," Vento's voice continued. Lustra did this, feeling the emotions she had felt back then wash over her, feelings of safety and security, feelings that chased the darkness further from her mind.

"_NO, don't listen to him, I'm in control of your mind," Nerezza said angrily._

"And finally, Lustra, remember, that I love you," Vento's voice said. Lustra had enough control over her that she was able move her head forward, until her lips met with Vento's. The kiss caused a rush of emotions in Lustra's mind; so many the Nerezza could no longer keep hold of her mind.

"_NO, THIS IS IMPOSSILE, NO ONE CAN OVERCOME MY POWER, NO ONE," Nerezza yelled, his conscious being forced out of Lustra's mind._

"You know, I think I just did," Lustra said, smiling as she saw the dark form of Nerezza reappear in front of her.

"And so, love conquers all, as it always must," Vento said in a triumphant tone. Nerezza glared angrily at them.

"THEN CAN LOVE OVER COME THIS?" Nerezza yelled. Opening his mouth, he started charging up an orb of purple energy.

Vento guessed it was convexity that Nerezza was about to use. Something inside of Vento told him to do the same. He wasn't sure what to do, so he thought about convexity and, to his surprise, he suddenly found himself charging his own form of convexity. Vento released his power around the same time as Nerezza did, causing both blasts of convexity to hit each other in mid air. To Vento and Lustra's amazement, Vento's convexity blast was white, not purple like Nerezza's, and seemed more powerful, as it pushed back Nerezza's blast and hit him, sending him out of the wind into a building's roof next to the temple. Vento stopped the attack and collapsed momentarily.

"_Looks like I have to be careful when I use that power, its drained most of my energy,"_ Vento thought, slowly standing up.

"This isn't over Vento," Nerezza said, flying off towards the walls of Warfang. Vento was about to give chase when his body gave way and he collapsed again.

"Vento, are you ok?" Lustra said, walking over to Vento.

"Yea, that blast just took most of my energy," Vento said, trying to stand up.

"Here, let me help you," Lustra said, supporting Vento by letting him put his arm around her. "Thanks," Vento said, as they walked over to his bed.

"No, thank you for saving me from him, if you hadn't done that, he would have control of me now," Lustra said, helping Vento onto his bed.

"I didn't get rid of him, I merely showed you the way to remove him, and you followed, Vento said, "but the last part I meant."

Lustra smiled and kissed him. "Do you mind if I stay with you for the night," Lustra asked.

"You don't need to ask, my love," Vento said, moving to give her room. Lustra jumped onto the bed and snuggled up next to Vento. Vento rested his head on Lustra's neck, and within moments they were both asleep, tails entwined.

Meanwhile...

Nerezza was now flying above Warfang, his dark form concealed by the night sky. _"They're stronger than I thought," _he thought. Nerezza had used a little too much of his power, and was now struggling to keep himself alive. "I have to find a body soon; otherwise I won't be able to exist for much longer_," _he said scanning everything around him. After a few moments he saw a dragon he recognised. "Ah, you'll do nicely," he said, swooping down upon the dragon.

Frost was walking alone through the streets of Warfang. After Vento had beaten him, no one took him seriously. Every dragon just laughed or ridiculed him whenever they saw him. It was the same when he tried to join in on the party; he was practically a laughing magnet. He had left before anyone could ridicule him, but he was still reminded of his loss when Vento and Lustra had returned.

"I'll make them pay, somehow I know I will," Frost spat.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Frost heard a voice say. He looked around trying to find the source of the voice, but he couldn't see anything, only a dark shape.

"Who said that?" Frost asked.

"I did," the voice said, this time appearing from the darkness. Nerezza had landed behind Frost, and was now planning on taking control of his body.

"Who are you?" Frost asked him.

"My name isn't important, but I think I can help you get revenge on Vento," Nerezza said, smiling.

"Oh yea, and how are you going to do that?" Frost asked.

"If you want to beat him, you'll need a power that no one has ever seen before," Nerezza said.

"And why's that? If I fight him again, I'll...," Frost began.

"...Lose again. Vento isn't an ordinary dragon, he is a special breed of white dragon, one which has powers that rival the purple dragons," Nerezza said.

"So then what is this power that you want to give me?" Frost asked.

"Now that would be telling, but if you want this power, you'll have to let me combine my spirit with your body, otherwise the power of Convexity will not be yours," Nerezza said, goading Frost to accept.

"Did you just say, Convexity?" Frost said, his eyes lighting up with glee.

"Yes, so do you want this power or not? If not, then I'll find someone else," Nerezza said. Had Frost any common sense, he would have refused, but Nerezza had all ready fooled him.

"Alright, so what happens now?" Frost asked. Nerezza smiled, and disappeared. At first Frost thought he had gone, but he suddenly felt a dark presence taking control of his mind. "Hey, w-what's going on?" Frost said sounding scared.

"_You are a fool; did you really think that I would let you have such a power? No, and now I'm in your mind, it's time for you to obey me," Nerezza said, whilst laughing at Frost's ignorance._

"Ahhh, get out of my head," Frost yelled, clutching his head, pain coursing through his body.

"_You're putting up a worse fight than when you were fighting Vento, you don't deserve to live," Nerezza said, sounding amused. _

Frost tried to remain in control, but he was no match for Nerezza's will. Frost suddenly found himself being pulled out of his body, as darkness began to enclose around him.

"Ah, that's better, it's been years since I've controlled a body of my own," Nerezza said, examining his new body. As far as he could see, he looked exactly the same as Frost, but the colour had changed to either black or a very dark shade of the original. He also seemed to be giving off a small cloud of darkness. "Perfect, and now to deal with Frost," Nerezza said, feeling Frost's presence in his mind.

"_Give me back my body, you thief," _he heard Frost yell.

"Sorry Frost, but you're not getting this body back," Nerezza said, smiling. In his mind, he found the source of Frost's presence and created a prism around him.

"_What are you doing?" _Frost said.

"Sorry, just a small precaution in case you try to take over my body," Frost saw Nerezza say, with a grin on his face.

"_Let me go,"_ Frost yelled.

"No, and now it's time for you to sleep for eternity," Nerezza said. The last thing Frost saw before he fell unconscious was an image of Vento sanding over him, triumphant. "Now then, what to do," Nerezza thought, "I think I'll go pay Frost's room a visit."

Having control over Frost, he was able to find the house that belonged to Frost, and entered it. Inside he found scrolls about ice powers, the history of ice dragons, and some other, unimportant books. "What a dump, well, I'll soon change that," Nerezza said. He walked up into Frost's room, and found a diary on the bed. "Hmm, I wonder what this is," he thought. He picked up the diary and started reading it. There wasn't much in the diary, except one page seemed to be book-marked. "Hello, what have we here?" he said, turning to the marked page.

"_Hey, that's private," _he heard Frost yell.

"If you're awake, this must be important," Nerezza said, as he started reading the writing.

_Day 5, morning_

_I've lost to that damn dragon, how was that even possible, he seemed to know what I was going to do before I even did it. Not only that, but now everyone thinks I'm a wimp, well not everyone, at least one dragon still respects me, enough not to call me names or laugh at me. Elenda, only you seem to understand me, and I only care about you..._

"Aw, so you've got yourself a girlfriend have you, well then, I'll have to kill her," Nerezza said, goading Frost.

"_You leave her alone, she's done nothing to you," Frost said angrily. _

Nerezza smiled, putting binding chains on Frost in his mind. "I think you'll feel better once you forget her, and these chains will do just that," he said, smiling at his own genius, "but I think everyone could do with a night's rest, before I continue my plan."

With that, Nerezza jumped out of the window and flew off in the direction of the gate.

**Oh no, Frost has lost his body to Nerezza, and what else is he planning to do. As always read and review. Until next time, bye**


	11. Old friends and the new Enemy

**Hi everyone, I'm back with my next chapter. In this chapter, I've added Liquidboss's OC's(since he was kind enough to add my OC's to his). Specifically they are Scott and Luke. Also in this chapter, Nerezza/the voice attacks Elenda (My newist OC). On with the story...**

**Chapter 10: Old friends and the new Enemy**

Vento awoke to the sound of knocking on the door of his room. He jumped off his bed and opened the door to find Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Vento asked.

"The guardians have asked to see us, including you and Lustra," Spyro said. Lustra heard their voices, got up and walked over to them.

"So what do they need to see us for?" she asked.

"We don't know, but now that you're both up we should get going," Cynder said.

The four of them walked into the main hall, where they found the three guardians and two humans Vento hadn't seen before. What Vento did notice about them was that they both seemed to have wings attached to them.

"Ah, Vento, Lustra, I'm glad you could join us," Cyril said.

"But before we begin, may we first introduce these two humans," Terrador said, gesturing to the two humans.

"Hi, my name's Scott," the older one of the two said, "and he is my brother, Luke," he said, gesturing to Luke.

Scott was about 15 and was wearing a black long coat, gray cargo trousers, black trainers and a white long sleeve shirt, whilst Luke was 10 and was wearing a gray long coat, white trainers, gray gloves, gray trousers and a white short sleeved shirt. Their wings were black with a gold trimming, and their wing membranes were a dark white which glinted in the moonlight.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Vento," Vento said.

"And I'm Lustra," Lustra said.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, it's time for you know what the problem is," Terrador said.

"What problem?" Vento asked.

"Well, to start with, Frost has gone missing," Terrador said.

"Really? When was he last seen?" Spyro asked.

"He was last seen walking away from the temple and hasn't been heard of since," Terrador said.

"But that's not the worst of it, because there have been sightings of a dragon coated in darkness flying around the city causing havoc," Cyril said.

"_A dark dragon, interesting,"_Vento thought. "When was this dragon last seen?" he asked.

"The last time we heard of it, it was flying round over the arena," Cyril said.

"I'm guessing you want us to investigate then," Cynder said.

"Yes, but the chances of it being in the same place is low, so you're going to split into three separate groups, and are going to look around the city for this dragon," Terrador said.

"No sense in standing around, let's go," Vento said, running out of the temple with Lustra in tow. "We'll check the lower city," Spyro said, walking after Vento, followed by Cynder.

"I guess that leaves the upper city for us, Luke," Scott said.

Meanwhile...

Nerezza was flying round the city, trying to find Elenda. From what he had seen from looking at Frost's memories, she was an electric dragon, with yellow scales, a dark green underbelly and yellow eyes.

"_How hard can it be to find one blasted dragon?" _Nerezza thought. He suddenly saw the shapes of Lustra and Vento flying in his direction. Not wanting to attract attention, he dived into a nearby alleyway. Vento and Lustra landed near to where Nerezza was hiding.

"If you were a dark dragon, where would you hide?" Lustra asked, looking around the street.

"Chances are it'll be in one of these alleyways," Vento said.

"Hey, there's one of Frost's friends, Elenda," Lustra said pointing over at a yellow dragon, which was at one of the market stales.

"He had friends?" Vento asked. Lustra laughed at this, and they both walked over to Elenda.

"Hey, Elenda," Lustra said, smiling at her. Elenda looked at Lustra,

"Hey Lustra, hey Vento, what's up?" Elenda said.

"Not much, we are just looking for a dark dragon," Vento said.

"By the way Elenda, have you seen Frost around today?" Lustra asked.

"No I haven't, why?" Elenda said.

"We think he may have gone missing," Vento said. Elenda's head drooped at this.

"_Time for me to appear," _Nerezza thought. He stepped out from the alleyway and walked towards the group. "If you're looking for Frost, you're out of luck," he said, smiling at them as they all turned to look at him.

"NEREZZA, what have you done with Frost?" Vento yelled.

"Nothing, he's right here," Nerezza said, grinning. Vento, Lustra and Elenda watched in horror as Nerezza transformed into Frost. "But his body on the other hand, is now under my command," Nerezza said, speaking with Frost's voice, grinning as he spoke.

"You, how could you do that to him?" Elenda said, her voice trembling.

"Well, if I hadn't, I would have faded away," Nerezza said, switching back to his own form and voice, still grinning. "Oh, what's wrong Vento, I thought you would approve of this, after all, he did try and kill your girlfriend," he continued.

"No one deserves to have their body taken from them, no matter what they've done," Vento said, glaring at Nerezza.

"As amusing as this conversation is, I have work to do," Nerezza said. Before anyone could react, he dived at Elenda, grabbed her and flew off towards the city walls.

"We have to follow them," Vento said, taking off after Nerezza, with Lustra following behind.

A few streets away, Spyro and Cynder were still busy searching for Frost, when they saw Scott and Luke approaching them.

"Hey guys, have you found anything?" Spyro said.

"No, neither Frost nor the dark dragon were in the upper city," Scott said, "I'm guessing that you haven't had much luck either."

Just then they heard the sound of someone screaming. They all turned and saw a black dragon holding a yellow dragon, being chased by a white dragon.

"That must be Vento, it seems he's found the dark dragon," Spyro said.

"Then let's help him out," Cynder said, taking off, and flying towards the dark dragon, closely followed by Spyro. Luke was about to follow them when Scott stopped him.

"I'm sure they can handle this on their own, so let's tell the guardians about this latest development," Scott said, walking in the direction of the temple.

Vento was finding it hard to keep up with Nerezza, because almost every time he got close, Nerezza would suddenly change direction in mid air. "This is becoming impossible," Vento yelled.

"If we can get him to land, we may be able to fight him," Lustra said.

Vento then remembered his wind dash power. As they neared a large building, Vento concentrated on Nerezza. Within a few moments, Vento used his wind dash, and hit Nerezza in the side, causing them to crash into the large building. They went straight through the building's wall and landed in a large room, with an equally large opening on the left side of the building. Vento got up and walked over to Elenda. Luckily they both weren't injured, but Nerezza had taken a lot of damage and seemed unconscious.

"Are you ok?" Vento asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks," Elenda said. Looking over at Nerezza, she asked, "Is he ok?" She was answered by him slowly standing up from the ground.

"Not...bad Vento, but it will take more than that to keep me down," Nerezza said, angrily.

Vento walked between him and Elenda, "What do you want with Elenda?" he asked.

"For her to die; you see I found out that Frost has hidden feelings for her," Nerezza said, smiling at Elenda's shocked expression, "and as you know, love can overcome my darkness, so I'm removing the only thing that Frost could use to regain control of his body," he continued.

"I'm not going to let you kill anyone today, at least not without a fight that is," Vento said, glaring at Nerezza. At this point Lustra had landed next to Vento.

"If you think you can stop me, then so be it, I was hoping to keep you alive longer, but it seems you'll never learn," Nerezza said.

He dived at Vento, but Vento was prepared. Vento executed the same move his dark side had used on Frost in the arena, first punching him, then vaulting over him, and finishing with an air blast, sending him into the opposite wall.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have taught you that move," Nerezza said, glaring at Vento, "no matter, unlike the fool, I know how to use ice effectively," Nerezza continued, firing a combination of Ice blasts and Ice missiles at Vento. Lustra stepped in, and used her blue fire to dispel all of the ice projectiles, whilst Vento neutralised each Ice blast with his wind blasts. "You've learnt how to counter those attacks, but try stopping this," Nerezza said, suddenly disappearing.

"Hey, where's he gone?" Lustra said, looking around.

"He's behind you," Elenda yelled.

Both Vento and Lustra turned just in time to see Nerezza hovering in the air, charging up some sort of attack. Nerezza released the power, creating an orb of energy around him that rapidly expanded outwards, creating a crater in the floor. Vento and Lustra leaped out of the way, but Lustra was still caught in the blast, and flew into the wall near Elenda.

"Lustra, no," Vento yelled.

"And then there were two," Nerezza said smugly.

"You'll pay for that," Vento said, his voice echoing and his body slowly starting to glow.

"Will I now?" Nerezza said.

Vento said nothing, but fired his light Convexity at Nerezza, who didn't expect the attack, but still blocked it with his own Convexity. This time, the blasts went into a fifty fifty, causing the area where they had met to collapse.

"You seem to have forgotten that I have control of Frost's body, so if I sacrifice some of his life force, I can increase the power of my Convexity," Nerezza said, smiling at the frustrated Vento.

Vento was still glowing, and his next blast of Convexity hit Nerezza before he even had a chance to react. Being hit by the full force of the blast, Nerezza's body was sent into the wall behind him. When he recovered, he saw Spyro and Cynder had joined Vento.

"Ha, you've won this round, but I'll be back," Nerezza said, flying out of the building at such a speed, that it looked as if he was teleporting away.

Vento was about to give chase, when he heard a groan, and ran over to Lustra. "Lustra are you ok?" Vento asked, his voice still echoing.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken," Lustra said, smiling as Vento returned to normal.

"Who was that?" Spyro asked.

"That was my dark side, Nerezza," Vento said.

"Your dark side, but I thought he was meant to be in your mind," Cynder said.

"You knew about this, but didn't tell anyone?" Spyro said, looking at Cynder.

"I told her not to, the last thing I needed was the guardians trying to find out about it," Vento said.

"But how did it escape from you," Cynder asked.

"Well, I think it had something to do with me and Lustra," Vento said sheepishly.

"How so?" Spyro asked, suspiciously.

"Apparently, Vento's emotions banished him from his body, his emotions for me that is," Lustra said, blushing.

"Who knew love could cause evil?" Spyro said.

"Even so, I think it may prove the key to rescuing Frost," Vento said.

"Hold on, where does Frost come into this?" Cynder asked.

"My dark side can't sustain himself without another's presence or body, so when he was released, h-he tried to take over Lustra's body," Vento said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"And although Vento helped me kick him out of my mind, he found Frost and is now using his body as his own," Lustra said.

"So this is both your faults," Elenda said, walking over to them, glaring at Vento and Lustra.

"It's not their fault," Cynder began.

"NO, it is their fault," Elenda yelled angrily.

"They couldn't have known this could happen," Spyro said, trying to calm Elenda down.

"But they should have known this could happen, but thanks to their stupidity, Frost is under the control of evil force that wants to kill me," Elenda yelled.

"Elenda, I know you're upset, but shouting at us isn't going to bring him back or sort this out any time soon," Vento said, a hint of sadness in his voice, "but you're right, I should have seen this coming, he was part of me for twelve years."

There was a long silence, broken only by Elenda bursting into tears. Cynder went over to comfort her, whilst Spyro said, "So what now?"

"We should report back to the guardians, perhaps they'll know what to do," Vento said, calmly.

Meanwhile...

Nerezza had flown away from Warfang, towards the 'Mountain of Malefor'. _"Vento is stronger than I thought, especially when the girl is injured,"_Nerezza thought as he landed at the base of the mountain. Even on the outside he could feel the dark power still kept within. "None of them knew what lay under them, not even Malefor knew," Nerezza said, "but I doubt he would have been able to use it even if he did know," he continued, smiling to himself as he walked through the entrance to the inner chambers.

**Oooo, cliffhanger. I hope you all like this chapter, and also the way in which I used Liquidboss's OC's. Read and review and also read Liquidboss's story if you haven't, since it's AWEOME! Until next time, bye**


	12. The Betrayer's army

**Hey everyone, i'm back with the next chapter, not much to say about this chapter. On with the story...**

**Chapter 11: The Betrayer's army**

Nerezza walked through passage way after passageway, until he arrived at the throne room, which was still littered with debris. "I see that no one's searched this area, of course you have to know what to look for in order to find it," Nerezza said, walking behind the throne, and pressing an odd shaped stone on the wall.

At once a secret passage way opened up in the wall, revealing a stair case downwards. Nerezza began walking down a long winding set of stairs, until he eventually came across a huge open room, with a large collection of dark crystals in the centre.

"I can't blame Malefor for not knowing their true purpose," Nerezza said, walking over to the crystals, "because even if he found them, he couldn't use them; it requires the touch of a spirit to break the seal," he continued. "Of course even then, a normal spirit wouldn't be able to survive here long enough to break the seal anyway," he said, smiling. "The perfect prison, or so they thought, because I count as a spirit, so all I have to do is shed this body, and the power can be mine."

Nerezza was suddenly enveloped in shadows, and his body split into his spirit form and Frost's original body.

"Finally I'm free," Frost said.

"Yes, but don't think you're going anywhere," Nerezza said, summoning shadow chains to bind Frost in place.

"Hey, what gives?" Frost said.

"After I break the seal I'll need your body again," Nerezza said smiling.

"What for?" Frost said.

"You'll see," Nerezza said turning back to the crystals. "Now then, I think it's time I say hi to the guardians, and show them the hidden contents of these crystals," Nerezza said, before laughing evilly.

Meanwhile...

Vento, Lustra, Spyro, Cynder and Elenda arrived at the temple to find Scott and Luke talking to the Guardians. Terrador was the first to notice their arrival and turned to face them saying, "There you are, young dragons, have you found anything about Frost or the dark dragon?"

"Yes we have, but it's not very good and very complicated," Spyro said.

"Well do tell, we are all interested in hearing what you have to say," Cyril said.

Spyro glanced at Vento, who nodded his head, before saying, "Apparently Frost is that dark dragon."

"What, how has this happened?" Terrador said, sounding shocked.

"Well, from what he told us, Frost is now under the control of an evil entity known as NEREZZA," Lustra said.

"An evil entity that was spawned from me," Vento said, with hints of sadness in his voice.

"I see, perhaps you had better explain yourself, young dragon," Terrador said, glaring at Vento.

Vento spent the next ten minutes explaining how his dark side was first created, how it taught him to survive, and how it constantly disagreed with his actions.

"I see, but that doesn't explain why he now controls Frost," Cyril said.

Vento looked sadly at Lustra, who then said, "Well, this is where it becomes complicated, you see both me and Vento accidently freed him from Vento's body when we were...," she said before trailing off.

"When you were what?" Terrador asked. Lustra didn't say anything, but walked over to Vento and kissed him, causing the guardians to gasp.

"When we were doing this, my emotions for her became so vast, that my dark side was expelled out of my body," Vento said, not looking at the guardians.

"And then he found Frost, and took control of him," Lustra finished.

"So what you're saying is, that this is all your fault," Cyril said, glaring at both of them.

"It's not their fault; they didn't know that this would happen," Spyro began, before he was silenced by Vento.

"Yes, but I intend to sort this out," Vento said, defiantly.

Just as the Guardians were about to speak, a sphere of darkness appeared above the pool of Visions. In the centre, a picture began to form.

"What's going on?" Terrador said.

"Ha, ha, ha, good evening gentlemen," Nerezza's voice said, his face suddenly appearing in the shadow sphere.

"Nerezza," Vento said angrily.

"So you're the dark force that controlled Frost," Terrador said.

"I see that you've told them about our little history together, Vento," Nerezza said.

The image slowly moved backwards, revealing the rest of the room to them. In the background they could see Frost chained up.

"Frost," Elenda yelled, trying to run into the sphere, before she was stopped by Volteer.

Frost seemed to hear Elenda, because he raised his head and quietly said, "Elen-da?"

"What have you done to him," Elenda said angrily.

"Oh nothing, but let's focus on what I'm doing here shall we?" Nerezza said, smiling as he saw Elenda being restrained, "Now where was I, oh yes, you see these dark crystals behind me, do you know what they are?" he continued.

"No, explain," Vento said. "Have you ever heard of the Betrayer's army, an army so evil and powerful that it nearly destroyed the world, an army that was sealed away by a White dragon?" Nerezza said, smiling at the shocked expression that Vento had on his face. "You at least should remember, Vento, after all I did tell it to you."

"So what has this got to do with a bunch of crystals?" Cynder asked.

"Well, these crystals act as a prison and hold the army and all of its dark power," Nerezza said, a grin appearing on his face as he began to walk towards the Crystals.

"What are you doing?" Terrador yelled.

Nerezza turned, grinning whist he said, "I'm going to finish what Malefor started."

He placed a paw on the Crystals and at once the room began to glow with the light that had appeared from the crystals. The light was so intense that for a few moments after it had died down, they couldn't see anything. The first thing they saw was that Nerezza had his own body. His body looked almost exactly the same as Vento's, except it was completely black, apart from two glowing white eyes. His body also seemed to have a cloud of darkness evaporating of itself.

"As you can see, the dark power has given me my own body, but that's not all it can do, watch," Nerezza said. Suddenly the room Nerezza was in was filled with dark shadow creatures, some larger and smaller than each other. "Behold the Betrayer's army, once as great a threat to this world as Malefor, now just mere shadows of themselves, and I control them all," Nerezza said.

"Do you know what you've unleashed?" Cyril said, sounding shocked.

"Well, since I've had to explain it to you, yes I do know what I've unleashed," Nerezza said rolling his eyes, "and now that I have the army, I think it's time that we tested it out, don't you," he said, laughing evilly. "But first I'm going to explain a little twist that I've thrown in to make this more fun, for me that is."

"What do you mean?" Vento said.

"You remember Frost don't you, just watch this," Nerezza said, as Frost was raised into the air and chained to a pillar, "Now every so often, my army is going to steal a part of his body, like this," he said. Almost instantly Frost yelled in pain as one of his feet disintegrated, leaving only a shadow where it once was. "Now if he hasn't been rescued in two days time, my shadows will absorb his body, causing him to transform into a shadow minion who will serve me for the rest of his life," Nerezza said, with an evil grin on his face.

"LET HIM GO," Elenda snarled, her eyes suddenly blazing and short bursts of Electricity flaring from her mouth.

"Also, if the dark crystals happen to get destroyed, Frost is going to be completely absorbed by the shadows anyway," Nerezza said smugly.

"You've made it impossible to rescue him even if we wanted to," Lustra said.

"Well, not completely, if done right you may be able to rescue him," Nerezza said, calmly, "but that's if you can survive tomorrow, because my forces will attack Warfang at night, so be careful who you choose to take with you when you choose to 'visit' us," he said before the sphere faded.

"_What could he have meant by 'done right'?_" Vento thought.

"So what are we going to do?" Scott asked looking around at the dragons.

"No matter what, Warfang must be protected," Terrador said.

"I'll go stop Nerezza, alone," Vento said defiantly.

"No, Vento, not without me," Lustra said.

"Or me; I need to rescue Frost as well," Elenda said.

"Me and Cynder will help as well," Spyro said, eagerly.

"This sounds fun, we are coming too," Luke said.

"Thanks guys, but this is something I must do alone, it's my fault that he is doing this," Vento said sadly.

"Vento, I've never left your side before and I'm not planning on starting now," Lustra said, determination in her voice, "besides, what kind of a person leaves the one they love?"

"You're right, thank you, Lustra," Vento said, kissing her, causing her to blush.

"Whatever you say, me and Spyro are still coming with you," Cynder said.

"Alright, but the rest of you must stay and protect Warfang," Vento said.

"What about me?" Elenda asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Vento turned to her and said, "I can't stop you, so you're coming along as well then."

"Then it's settled, you should get going, time is of the essence," Terrador said, calmly.

Without another word, they all exited the temple, and went their separate ways, with Lustra, Vento, Spyro, Cynder and Elenda all heading towards the walls of the city.

"By the way, does anyone have any idea where Nerezza is?" Cynder asked.

"If I know him, he'll have gone to the mountain of Malefor, since that's where he told me the Crystals were," Vento said darkly.

"Then let's go," Elenda said, taking off and flying towards the wall.

The rest of them quickly followed suit, flying silently towards the outer walls. When they had reached the outer walls, Spyro and Cynder took the lead, flying towards the Valley of Avalar. It was night time when they arrived in the valley, so they decided to stop for the night next to a river.

As they were flying, Vento had noticed that Elenda was looking quite sad, so he and Lustra went over to her and asked, "Hey, are you ok?"

"What, yes I'm fine," she said unconvincingly.

"You're worried about Frost aren't you?" Vento said.

Elenda looked at Vento with tear-filled eyes, before saying, "Yes, you could say that."

Vento could tell she was hiding her feelings, so he simply said, "You love him don't you?"

Elenda burst into tears, "It's true, and now he's going to almost certainly be destroyed, I feel as though my life isn't worth living," she sobbed.

Vento looked at Lustra, before he comforted Elenda by putting his wing around her and saying, "It's ok, we haven't lost him yet, there is a chance that we can save him."

"But even if we do, everyone is just going to keep picking on him like normal, which means he won't want to come back," Elenda said, still sobbing.

"Elenda, there was a time I felt the same way, I didn't want to stay in Warfang, so I ran away, but then I met Vento, and he showed me that love can overcome anything. I'm sure that once we all return with Frost, then people will start to respect him," Lustra said, soothingly.

Elenda stopped sobbing and said, "I don't know what to think, but I can't trouble you with my feelings, we should get some sleep." Without another word, she walked over to a tree, and lay down.

"Lustra, there's something we should discuss," Vento said. He and Lustra walked over to the edge of the river. Vento looked up and saw the mountain of Malefor. "When Nerezza was speaking, did you notice something about what he said?" Vento asked.

"No, apart from all the trickery he was using," Lustra said.

"Exactly, that's not like him, so I think he is trying to get this confrontation over with quickly, question is why?" Vento said.

"Now that you mention it, there was something else, when he was talking, I think he was giving us a hint on how to save Frost," Lustra said.

"It's almost like he's testing us, but why would he want to do that?" Vento said. _"Nerezza, what are you planning,"_ Vento thought.

Eventually Vento and Lustra decided to get some sleep, so they lay next to each other, with Lustra's head resting on Vento's neck.

"Good night, my love," Lustra said, kissing Vento.

Spyro and Cynder had settled down for the night, but they were both watching Lustra and Vento.

"Looking at those two makes you think that there's nothing bad in the world," Cynder said.

"Yea, it really makes you think, those two are made for each other," Spyro said. He suddenly remembered himself hearing Cynder say three words, when he was about to heal the world. "Cynder, when we were at the centre of the world, did you say 'I love you'?" Spyro asked.

Cynder turned to him and said, "Yes, and I meant it, I love you Spyro."

"In that case, I love you too Cynder," he said, before he kissed her.

Elenda watched both groups with a look of jealousy and sadness. "_Why can't my life be like theirs?"_ she thought sadly, before falling asleep.

**Well that was interesting, will they be able to rescue Frost, will they stop Nerezza in time. Also sorry about the rushed Spyro and Cynder moment. Anyway read and review. Until next time, bye...**


	13. Dream Training and Mountain approach

**Hey everyone, I'm back with two chapters this time. In this chapter Lustra and Vento get taught some new things, and I also have brought in two more of Liqiudboss's OC's, (Summer and Jade). Anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter 12: Dream Training and Mountain approach**

Vento awoke to find himself in the Chronicler's realm. "I wonder what he's brought me here for now," Vento said. Just then he noticed that Spyro, Cynder and Lustra were also with him in the realm. They were all awake, and were looking around in surprise.

"I think we should see what the Chronicler wants," Spyro said, walking into the large building. When they arrived at the large door, Spyro knocked, and the door swung open to reveal the grey dragon.

"Hello Spyro, it's good to see you," The chronicler/Ignitus said.

"IGNITUS," Spyro said, practically throwing himself at Ignitus, "I thought I'd lost you," he said with tear-filled eyes.

"It's good to see you as well, but I didn't call you all here for a happy reunion," Ignitus said.

"I'm guessing this is about Nerezza," Vento said.

"Yes, but first you should know about the tale of the Betrayers' army," Ignitus said.

"_Oh joy, history,"_ Lustra thought.

"Where to start? The Betrayers' army wasn't always known as that, it was originally an army of apes, moles and a few dragons," Ignitus said.

"What an odd combination," Cynder said.

"Yes, it was, but it was lead by a white dragon, known as Kisara," Ignitus continued.

"So it was a female dragon then?" Vento said.

"That's not important; what is important is that this army could never be beaten in battle, but one day they came across the dark crystals," Ignitus said.

"So what happened to them?" Spyro asked.

"Most of the army became corrupted with the dark power and turned on the world; only one dragon remained pure, Kisara," Ignitus said.

"So what happened next?" Spyro said.

"The army began a war path across most of the world, destroying villages and forest alike, and all the while slowly losing themselves to the darkness," Ignitus continued, "But eventually the dragons tried to stop them before they destroyed Warfang; they only just won, but it still cost them much."

"What do you mean?" Spyro said.

"The army had lost a lot of the battle prowess to the darkness, along with their identities, this meant that they were able to be defeated, but even so, they still existed thanks to the dark crystals that had corrupted them; you see these weren't normal crystals, these had the power to remove a person's identity, and in turn allow them to have eternal life," Ignitus said.

"So what happened?" Cynder said this time.

Ignitus sighed, "In the end, the white dragon, Kisara sealed them inside the dark crystals themselves, and placed a seal on them which prevented anything living from letting loose the army," Ignitus said.

"The perfect prison, nothing alive could open it, and any spirits would just be destroyed by the darkness anyway," Vento said, in an awed tone.

"But Nerezza wasn't a spirit or a being of flesh, so he was able to bypass both defences and unleash the army onto the world again," Ignitus said, dramatically.

"So what now, how do we stop them?" Vento asked, knowing that the answer wouldn't be good.

"To stop them and Nerezza, you simply need to destroy the dark crystals, but that can only be achieved by two convexity blasts fired at the same time," Ignitus said.

"I guess that means I will need your help after all," Vento said, smiling at Spyro and Cynder.

"Hold on; Nerezza said that if the crystals are destroyed, then Frost will be absorbed by the shadows," Lustra said.

"That is only partially true, because once the crystals are destroyed, the dark army will need something to draw life from, in order to survive, and I'm afraid Frost is going to be that life force," Ignitus said calmly.

"Poor Frost," Spyro said.

"Don't you mean poor Elenda, because if Frost is consumed, she is going to lose the will to live," Lustra said.

"Wait, Nerezza said that if done right, we can save him; perhaps the secret to saving him lies with Elenda," Vento said excitedly.

"You may be right; the chains which bind him at the moment rely on the dark feelings that a person feels to keep them from disappearing," Ignitus said.

"So in order to free him, we need to make him feel good feelings," Spyro said.

"And that is where Elenda comes in; she loves him, and I think he might just love her to," Vento said.

"Before I send you back, there are some things that I need to teach Lustra and Vento," Ignitus said, leading them into a large open room. "Lustra, you already know your element, blue fire, this is a stronger form of fire, but because of this, it requires you to feel the passions of love, which thanks to Vento, you now do," Ignitus said, smiling at them as they blushed, "But it's time for you to learn the powers that come with it," he continued.

The next few minutes were spent with Ignitus teaching Lustra the fire abilities like fire ball, and comet dash. When Lustra first tried to comet dash, she destroyed the training dummies, and barrelled right into Vento, and sending them rolling for a few meters, stopping with Lustra on top of Vento.

"S-Sorry Vento, I guess that I need to...," Lustra said before Vento kissed her.

"Alright, you two love birds, it's time for Vento to learn something new," Ignitus said, holding back a smile. Reluctantly, Lustra got of Vento, whom walked over to Ignitus.

"So what's this new thing then?" Vento asked.

"Well, thanks to your exposure to the darkness, you've gained a unique shadow ability, 'shadow duplication', and like it sounds, it lets you create clones of yourself, which you can use to distract your enemies," Ignitus said.

"Nice, so what do I do to activate this power?" Vento asked.

"Close your eyes; feel the darkness around you, feel how it consumes the light; focus on this, and command the shadows to obey your will," Ignitus said, his voice echoing slightly.

Vento did this, and could feel the darkness around him, but he realised that it could be manipulated in any way he wanted, not just to create doubles of himself. He concentrated on creating clones of himself, allowing the darkness to flow over him. He heard Lustra gasp, and opened his eyes to see that there were about four shadow duplicates of him, though they looked exactly like him.

"Well done Vento, you're a natural at this," Ignitus said.

"So what exactly can they do?" Vento asked.

"As well as distract and confuse your enemies, they can also fight them; they don't last long though so only use this when necessary," Ignitus said, "but you can also use it to create copies of other people as well."

"Nice, this is going to come in handy," Vento said grinning.

"But now you must go, and continue your journey," Ignitus said.

"Fine, but at least tell me how to stop Nerezza himself," Vento said.

"I can't help you there; you created him, but when the time is right you'll know what to do," Ignitus said, as everything went white. The next thing Vento knew was that he was back in the valley of Avalar. Vento looked at Lustra, who was still asleep.

"No matter what happens, we will be together_,_"Vento said, kissing Lustra, whom promptly woke up smiling.

"I'll hold you to that, my love," Lustra said, kissing Vento back.

"Hey, when you two are done making out, we've got a job to do," Elenda said angrily.

"Calm down Elenda, what's wrong with what we are doing?" Vento said.

"What's wrong is that thanks to what you're doing, I don't have Frost anymore," Elenda said, just as angrily.

"You say that as if he's already lost to us, which he isn't," Lustra said, standing up.

"Yea, but I think it's time you paid for the consequences of your actions," Elenda said. Without warning, Elenda leapt at Vento, and tried to tear his throat out. Vento was caught off guard by this, but managed to throw her off him.

"What are you doing?" Vento yelled.

"Getting revenge," Elenda said angrily. She was about to attack Vento again, when she was tackled by Lustra.

"Don't even think about it," Lustra snarled.

"Why not, this is all his fault," Elenda said.

"But don't you see that killing me will only make things worse, it won't ease the pain," Vento yelled, charging over to help Lustra hold Elenda down.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking, I miss him so much," Elenda said bursting into tears.

Lustra got off her, saying "we'll get him back, one way or another."

"Morning, have we missed anything?" Spyro said, appearing from the trees with Cynder, carrying deer between them.

"Oh nothing," Vento said walking over to them. They all sat down and ate in silence. When they were finished, Vento was the first to speak, saying, "We should get going; the longer we wait, the less chance we have of rescuing Frost."

They all nodded, and took off towards the mountain of Malefor.

Meanwhile...

Back at Warfang, Luke and Scott had finished 'trying' to teach the moles how to fight. "I can't see why we have to stay back and defend Warfang, surely the Guardians can do that themselves?" Luke said, pacing up and down the room they were in.

"We don't; we've done what they've told us to do," Scott said, looking at his brother smiling, "so how about we go and see if Vento and co. are ok?"

Luke grinned at this. They had only gone a few metres before they heard someone say;"So where are you to off then."

Spinning around, they saw Summer and Jade standing behind them. "Ah, we were just, um," Scott began.

"Save it, I've known you for a long time, Scott, so don't think you're leaving us behind," Summer said, smiling.

"I'd rather not put you in danger," Scott said.

"You obviously don't know us very well then, because we're not letting you go alone," Jade said.

Scott was about to retaliate when Luke said, "Just let them come with us; I'd have it no other way than to be with Jade," which cased Jade to blush.

"Fine," Scott said. Jade proceeded to lick Luke's face, before they all set off towards the gate.

Meanwhile...

Vento and the group had arrived at the base of the mountain. "The mountain of Malefor, also known as the Well of Souls; I never imagined that I'd return here," Spyro said.

"But it is fitting that the evil that started here be at last stopped in this very place," Vento said, walking towards an opening in the mountain.

Just then they heard a loud trumpet noise. Turning, they saw what they assumed to be the Betrayers' army marching out of another entrance to the mountain.

"And so the final battle begins," Vento said dramatically.

"Do you have to be that dramatic?" Lustra said, grinning.

"Well, it made you smile," Vento said, smiling at Lustra.

"We don't have long, let's go," Spyro said, walking through the entrance. Cynder was about to follow, when she saw a large creature following the army.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cynder said, causing everyone to look where she was looking.

"It is, it's the Golem, Nerezza must have resurrected it," Spyro said.

"We can't do anything about it; let's hope that our friends back at Warfang can hold out against it," Lustra said, walking with Vento into the Mountain.

They didn't realise that Nerezza was watching them through a shadow sphere. "It's true that this battle will be your last Vento, because one way or another, your power will be mine," Nerezza said smugly, sitting on a throne. A shadow minion walked up to Nerezza.

"What would you have us do with our '_guests_'?" it said, in a dry rasping voice.

"I would like you to send the forces we have stationed here to ambush them inside the labyrinth and if possible separate them from each other," Nerezza said smiling.

"As you wish, my master," the minion said before disappearing in a cloud of darkness.

"Now then, it's time to see if Frost is going to be a little more cooperative now," Nerezza said, before laughing evily.

**Well, that was interesting. Read and review please, and also read the next chapter.**


	14. Battling through the Mountain

**Here's the second chapter i've writen today, and it has some action in it, or at least an atempt at it anyway. On with the story.**

**Chapter 13: Battling through the Mountain**

The group had been walking for only a few minutes before they arrived in a large room. This room had many walls placed randomly about. "What is this place?" Spyro said, looking around.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is some kind of labyrinth," Vento said.

"A labyrinth, that's not good," Cynder said.

"Indeed, but let's get going; the longer we remain idle, the less time Frost has left," Vento said, walking towards the entrance.

"We should stick together, it's easy to get lost in labyrinths," Spyro said, following Vento into the maze.

In a matter of minutes, they had already come across many dead ends, and were forced to back track on many occasions. At one point Spyro made a mark on one of the walls, so that they would know if they were going in circles.

Meanwhile...

Scott, Luke, Summer and Jade had reached the wall. They all started flying towards the mountain of Malefor. "Are you sure you know that we're going to the right place?" Luke asked Scott.

"Do you know anywhere else that could hold an army like that?" Scott said.

They had been flying for a couple of hours when they came across something they weren't expecting, the Betrayers' army. The army was mostly full of the shadow creatures, but on further inspection, they saw that at the back of the army was a huge Golem. They had landed on a hillside, which wasn't in the army's line of sight.

"They're already moving," Luke said.

"Then let's slow them down," Scott said, smiling evilly. Before anyone could stop him, he had already started running towards them, drawing his sword as he did so.

"Scott, wait, we don't have to...never mind," Summer said, before running after Scott.

Luke and Jade looked at each other, shrugged and then ran after Scott and Summer. Scott was already in the middle of a group of shadow creatures, when Summer joined him by pouncing on a shadow, and then using her shadow powers to make them fight each other.

"Hey, Luke, what's say we make this interesting?" Scott said, seeing Luke join the fray.

"How?" Luke asked, seeing the evil look in his brother's eye.

"Let's see who can score the most kills by the end of this battle," Scott said, grinning.

"What is the point of these contests, they don't get you anything worthwhile," Summer said, whilst she swiped one of the creatures with her paw.

"Just let them get on with it; besides, I'm going to beat them both on kills," Jade said, speeding off into a crowd of shadows.

"Great, I'm obviously the only sane person here," Summer said exasperatedly.

Meanwhile...

Vento and the group had been walking round the maze for what seemed like hours. When they came across the mark on the wall that Spyro made, he decided that it would be easier if he just charged through with his earth element, which he did.

"What I can't understand is why we didn't just do that to start with?" Elenda said, rolling her eyes. Spyro proceeded to destroy all the walls until they eventually were able to continue through a corridor on the opposite end of the room.

"If we have to go through another maze, I'm going to go mad," Spyro said.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," Elenda said.

Spyro glared at her saying, "You didn't have to destroy all the walls."

Just then, a cloud of shadows appeared in the centre of the room. When they all saw the cloud, they realised that it was some kind of portal, because shadow creatures suddenly spawned from them.

"Alright, let's see how bad this army really is," Vento said.

Lustra stood next to Vento, whilst Cynder stood next to Spyro. Elenda didn't have anyone to be with, so she just got into a fighting stance. The shadow creatures charged suddenly at them. Vento and Lustra stayed back with Elenda to help Spyro and Cynder with elemental attacks, whist Spyro and Cynder began grabbing the shadows and throwing them around the room. The shadows were surprisingly easy to beat, as most of them died within two minutes of the fighting. But then a large shadow appeared, and seemed to be able to resurrect some of the shadows, because all the ones that had been destroyed suddenly came back.

"This seems straight forward; just attack the large ones first, then the smaller ones," Cynder said.

"Be careful, nothing's ever that easy," Spyro said.

Spyro and Cynder charged up the elemental attacks and fired them at the large shadow, which created a shield around itself, blocking the attacks. "Ok that's not nice," Lustra said.

"There's one thing they can't block, convexity," Vento said, charging his up. He fired it at the shadows, successfully destroying them all permanently. Vento stumbled slightly.

"I think I can see what Nerezza is trying to do," Lustra said.

"What?" Spyro asked.

"I think he's forcing you to waste your energy on destroying his minions rather than himself," Lustra said.

"In that case we had better not be forced into anymore fights," Vento said, turning to continue on.

"Hold on guys, where's Elenda?" Cynder asked. Vento looked around, and couldn't see Elenda anywhere.

"Why do I get the feeling she has either been captured, or is about to do something stupid?" Vento said, walking down the corridor.

Elenda meanwhile had run off down the corridor during the fight, and was now faced with a large stream flowing in front of her. Sighing she flew over the stream and landed on the opposite bank. She continued up the path and found herself out in the open. She looked up at the sky, and saw the rest of the mountain towering above her.

"Don't worry Frost, I'll save you, somehow," she said, walking further into the mountain.

Meanwhile...

Scott, Luke, Jade and Summer were still busy fighting the army and Scott and Luke were still counting the number of kills they had, and seemed to be having a lot of fun. Jade and Summer only looked exasperatedly at them when they heard them yelling from across the battle field what their scores were.

"33, 34, 35, are you sure you can keep up Luke?" Scott said, whilst decapitating numerous shadow creatures.

"34, 35, 36, I've almost lost count," Luke said, sending a fire ball at a group of shadows. They were so engrossed in the battle that they didn't notice the Golem was about to attack them.

"Scott, look out," Summer yelled. Scott looked up to see the Golem swipe a hand at him. He only just dodged in time.

"Alright, time to see how good we are," Scott said.

"I think I know how to beat this thing," Jade said, "we need to destroy the dark crystal on its head," she said, flying on to its head, and using her earth element to uncover the crystals.

Scott, Luke and Summer all lunged at once at the Golem, each attacking a different part of its body. Luke flew up on to its head and stabbed his sword into the crystals; when nothing happened he started slashing at the crystals and, after some time, they finally broke and the Golem was no longer alive. The golem fell backwards, crushing a large amount of the army.

Scott stared at Luke as he landed on the ground before yelling, "That still only counts as one." The battle continued in much the same way, until the only remaining shadows had fled the field.

"Wow, that was easy," Luke said, flying down to join Jade, Scott and Summer.

"A little too easy if you ask me," Scott said.

"Who cares, we won, so lighten up," Jade said.

"No, something's not right, I don't think that this is the true power of the army," Summer said. Just then, a dark sphere appeared in front of them.

"Well done, you've stopped that part of my army, but I'm afraid that the rest have begun the siege of Warfang," Nerezza's voice rang out from the sphere.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, that that force was just a decoy, the full power of my army is now at Warfang, so if I were you, I'd go back and rescue the city," Nerezza said, smiling.

"Great, we try and outsmart you, and we end up one step back," Luke said.

"Of course, there's no way we are going to stop travelling towards your lands," Scott said.

"Suit yourself, it hardly matters, you won't arrive in time to stop me," Nerezza said, "and if you don't try and defend Warfang, then it will surely fall," he continued, smiling.

"The agony of choice," Jade said.

"We don't exactly have much choice, we need to help Spyro, Cynder and the rest of them to destroy you," Scott said.

"Very good, you understand the folly of getting distracted; the only thing that should concern you is the task in front of you," Nerezza said.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Scott said.

Nerezza grinned, "You still haven't figured out my motives yet; well I just have to keep you in suspense; ta ta for now," before the sphere disappeared.

There was a pause for a moment, broken when Luke said, "So how many kills did you get Scott?"

"I think I got 55 kills," Scott said, smugly.

"Not bad, not bad at all, but nowhere near as good as me, I have 64 kills," Luke said smugly.

"Minus the ones the Golem crushed, which was about ten, so that brings your score down to 54," Jade said, smiling.

"Why do you have to ruin my moments of glory," Luke said.

Jade smiled and licked Luke's face before saying, "Of course, I got 56 kills."

"How did you get more kills than me?" Luke asked.

"Because she went after the smaller creatures first," Summer said calmly.

"So tell us what you got Summer," Scott asked.

"Oh nothing special, err, 70," she said calmly.

"SEVENTY," they all yelled.

"Well, most of them were fighting each other, so yea their kills also counted," Summer said, smiling at their reactions.

"Damn, beaten by two girls," Scott and Luke both thought.

"Anyway, let's go, we have to help our friends," Luke said.

Meanwhile...

Vento and the group had crossed the stream that Elenda had crossed only a few moments ago, and were continuing up the path. They arrived in the open area that Elenda had been in. "Hey guy's, I have a feeling that we're being watched," Cynder said.

"It's just the aura of the mountain, nothing more," Spyro said, continuing on through an archway.

"Hmm, you're right, Cynder, something is watching us," Lustra said.

They all looked up, and saw the outline of a dragon perched on the wall. As if waiting for them to see it, it suddenly pounced at them. They all dodged it successfully, and saw that it was a shadow dragon.

"Great, another shadow fight; Spyro, Cynder, you can take this I'm sure," Vento said.

They nodded, so Vento and Lustra continued up the path whilst Spyro and Cynder fought the dragon. The fight started with Spyro jumping at the dragon, whilst Cynder blasted it with her fear element, which didn't seem to affect it in any way. The dragon fired a cloud of shadow at Cynder, who only just dodged it in time. The dragon then focused its attention on Spyro, who tried leaping at it again. This time the dragon swiped him with its tail, sending him flying into a wall.

"This isn't working; we need to attack it a different way," Spyro said.

"Why don't you use your elements, whilst I attack it," Cynder said, charging at the dragon.

Again the dragon tried to swipe her with its tail, but this time she used her shadow element to go invisible and avoid the attack, reappearing behind it, and biting its neck. It let out a howl of pain, but not before throwing Cynder off its back. Spyro then used his fire element on the dragon, which seemed to be very effective against the dragon. After a few seconds of writhing around on fire, the shadow dragon collapsed onto the ground, and then exploded in a small cloud of darkness.

"That was surprisingly effective," Cynder said.

"I guess shadow creatures don't like the heat very much," Spyro said smugly.

"We should get going, let's hope Vento and Lustra haven't gotten themselves into trouble," Cynder said.

"If they have, they'll be fine; they know each other's strengths and weaknesses, so they should be able to look after each other," Spyro said, walking through the archway again, followed by Cynder.

"This is just like old times," Cynder said, as they walked through the passage way.

"In what way?" Spyro asked.

"I mean, that we are both together, alone, walking towards an evil that threatens to destroy the world," Cynder said.

"Oh yea, those times; let's hope that after we stop Nerezza, we can all finally live in peace, together," Spyro said. Cynder nuzzled his head lovingly at this, before continuing down the passage way.

Nerezza sat watching the three separate groups progress through the mountain, smiling.

"Now then, it seems the gauntlet has been thrown, but who is going to survive, I wonder?" Nerezza said, smiling evilly.

**Now things are heating up, anyway please read and review. Until next time, bye.**


	15. The battle begins

**Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter. This chapter is going to be a good one I think. It's got a good mix of action and dialogue. Anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter 14: The battle begins**

Elenda had been walking through the corridors, without encountering any resistance. She was too concerned with finding Frost to pay attention to that detail, which was a mistake.

She eventually arrived in what she could only describe as a throne room, due to the size of the room, and the fact that there was a large chair near the back of the room. She thought she saw something behind the throne, so she walked up to investigate. She saw that there was a hidden passage way behind the throne, but instead of waiting for the group to catch up, she walked through the passage way, down the spiral staircase, and found herself in an area she recognised.

She was in the large room where she had seen Frost being kept. She looked around the room expecting to see either some guards or Nerezza, but she couldn't see anyone in the room except Frost, who was still chained up. She was thankful that Frost was still alive. She walked towards where he was chained up, but had to fly up to him because he was chained so high up on the pillar. She looked at Frost, and saw that he was a sleep.

"Frost, can you hear me?" she said quietly, placing a paw on his face. Frost stirred when he heard his name mentioned. He opened his eyes to see a pair of yellow eyes staring at him.

"Elenda, is that you?" Frost said weakly.

"Yes, it's me," Elenda said, tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" Frost asked, seeing that Elenda was upset.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that you're still alive," Elenda said.

Frost then remembered where he was, "Did you come all this way on your own to save me?" he asked, his mood lightening.

"Not alone, but I did come here for you," Elenda said. She was tempted to tell him how she felt towards him, but she couldn't find the words. Frost on the other hand had realised that they both felt the same way about each other.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked her, trying to get her to say the three words.

"Frost, I...I...," She began, "_Damn it, why can't I say it," _she thought angrily.

"...love you," Frost finished, smiling.

"Yes," Elenda said, placing a paw in Frost's face. The chains that bound him seemed to loosen slightly.

"I love you too, Elenda, you're the only person who understands me," Frost said, leaning forward to kiss Elenda. When their lips met, the chains that bound Frost broke, and he fell on top of her, causing them both to hit the ground.

"Ow," Elenda said.

"Sorry," Frost said, grinning as he leant forward to kiss her again.

"How touching, Frost has found love," a voice suddenly said.

"Who's there?" Frost said, getting off Elenda.

"Who do you think?" a figure said as it moved into the light. To both Frost and Elenda's horror, it was Nerezza who had spoken. "Of course, if you think that I'm just going to let you escape, you've got another think coming," Nerezza continued. At once, around thirty shadow creatures appeared around Frost and Elenda. "Did you really think you had the element of surprise by splitting up with the rest of the group, please," Nerezza said smugly, as he watched Frost move next to Elenda.

"Stay close to me Elenda, this could get nasty," Frost said.

"You really think you have a chance, fine, defeat me and you can both go free," Nerezza said.

"Fine, I'll take you on," Frost said.

"Not alone, I'm going to help you fight him; besides I can't wait to tear his throat out for what he's done to you," Elenda said, standing next to Frost.

"Thanks Elenda, with you here I'll beat this freak," Frost said, his old cockiness returning. Nerezza chuckled at this. "I missed the joke," Frost said.

"You're the joke; do you two honestly think that you stand a chance against me?" Nerezza said, smiling.

"Of course, if that amateur 'Vento' could beat you, then so can we," Frost said.

"Must I remind you that Vento's in a different league to you; he managed to beat you without breaking a sweat, and needed to call upon all his powers just to fend me off, so don't try and fool yourself; but action speaks louder than words, so let's go," Nerezza said, as the shadow creatures receded back to give their master room to fight.

Frost had an angry expression on his face, and could only think of killing Nerezza. He and Elenda both pounced towards Nerezza at exactly the same time, but before they could reach him, he suddenly disappeared. Frost and Elenda landed on the ground where Nerezza was.

"What just happened?" Elenda asked, turning round to see Nerezza standing behind her.

"I think he just teleported behind us," Frost said.

"That was just a little something I got from this new body of mine," Nerezza said. Frost unleashed his ice missiles at Nerezza, who just teleported from side to side in order to avoid the missiles (like Albert Wesker does in RE5). Not learning from what she just saw, Elenda fired her electricity at Nerezza, who then decided to mock them by walking towards them very slowly, whilst doing his teleport/ dodging power.

"This is impossible; how can we beat someone we can't hit?" Elenda said.

"The point is that you're not meant to be beat me; I did tell you that you couldn't stop me, but you'll never learn," Nerezza said smugly walking towards the staircase.

"Hey, where are you going?" Frost yelled.

"To find opponents worthy of my time and effort; until then you can play with my minions, they need the exercise," Nerezza said, walking up the staircase laughing evilly. Frost was about to follow him, when the shadow creatures reappeared around them.

"Oh great, now we are in trouble," Frost thought, moving next to Elenda.

"I've seen these creatures fight, they're pretty easy to destroy," Elenda said calmly.

"I hope you're right," Frost said, before jumping at one of the nearest creatures.

Meanwhile...

Vento and Lustra had been avoiding encounters with the shadow creatures as they travelled through the mountain. They arrived at some large double doors.

"This must be it then," Lustra said. Vento walked forward and placed a paw on the doors.

"This is going to be the hardest fight I have ever faced, but I'm glad that I can face it with you," Vento said, before pushing open the doors. The doors opened to reveal the large throne room, with Nerezza sitting on the throne, looking smug.

"So you've finally made it," Nerezza said, smiling, "of course I never expected you to arrive here later than Elenda."

"What are you talking about?" Lustra asked.

"Elenda slipped away during the fight with my shadow creatures, and made it to this room, where she found the entrance to the lower levels, but she never thought about what she was doing, because she has fallen into my trap," Nerezza said, grinning. He conjured up a shadow sphere, which showed images of Elenda freeing Frost and then getting surrounded by the shadow creatures. "As you can see they are now in danger of dying, so if you don't defeat me in time, then you'll have lost two of your friends to the shadows," Nerezza said smugly.

"What do you want Nerezza, why are you doing all this?" Vento said.

"To lure you here, because here, in the darkest part of the mountain, my powers are so great, that I can defeat you," Nerezza said.

"But why kill us, why do we have to die?" Lustra said.

"You misunderstand me; you don't have to die, it's just I'll need you dead for my plans to go unhindered," Nerezza said. Seeing their puzzled looks he continued, "you see, whilst the dark powers that I have been granted are useful and powerful, they're nowhere near as powerful as the powers you hold, Vento."

"So, even if you did kill me, my powers would be lost to you," Vento said, "unless you're planning on taking control of my body whilst I'm alive," he said, realising what Nerezza had been planning.

Nerezza smirked, "Yes, you've finally worked out my plan, but sadly I can't control you whilst your girlfriend is still alive; as we have seen I'd just get thrown back out again," he said, "but I grow tired of this conversation, so it's time to see if you are good enough to stop me," he said, grinning evilly.

Nerezza got off the throne, and suddenly dashed towards Vento with such speed, that he didn't even see him move towards him, until he hit him. The force sent Vento flying into the wall, creating a large dent in it. Unlike Frost, Vento recovered quickly.

That's not good," he said.

"As you can see, I'm now faster than you are, so your chances of beating me have just lessened greatly," Nerezza said smugly, as he watched Lustra run over to Vento.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'll live," Vento said calmly. "Lustra, wait until the right moment, and then attack him," he said to her quietly.

Vento ran towards Nerezza, and made as if to jump at him, but instead powered up his wind dash. Nerezza thought he was going to try and pounce at him, so he was prepared to dodge at the last moment like with Elenda and Frost. Unfortunately Vento dashed into Nerezza before he could move, which sent Nerezza flying into the opposite wall.

Nerezza gave an angry growl, "Not bad, but that won't happen again," he said angrily, all the calm in his voice gone.

"Wow, you're upset that I was able to hit you," Vento said in a mocking tone. Nerezza flew at Vento, knocking him over and pinning him to the ground.

"First rule of fighting, don't mock people unless you're ready to counter their attacks," Nerezza said, grinning.

"You've just fallen into my trap," Vento said. Nerezza was puzzled by this, until Lustra barrelled into him using her comet dash.

"Take that," Lustra said, smiling.

"Thanks Lustra," Vento said, getting back to his feet.

"I see that you two have learnt a lot about each other and how to fight effectively together, but that won't stop me, especially because I can do this," Nerezza said, summoning shadow clones of himself.

"You're not the only one who can do that," Vento said, creating his Shadow clones as well.

"Well, this could be interesting; question is, how long can you keep this up for?" one of the Nerezza's said.

"Stay back, Lustra, this has become a lot more dangerous than it was before," Vento said.

"Normally I'd disagree, but you're right," Lustra said, walking back through the corridor, "just don't die on me," she yelled. When he was sure she was out of harm's way, Vento began to attack with his Clones.

Spyro and Cynder had heard the sounds of fighting, and had begun running to the throne room. When they arrived they found Lustra standing outside of the room, watching something.

"Hey, Lustra, what's happening?" Spyro asked walking up to her.

"Me and Vento were fighting Nerezza, and were doing quite well, until he created duplicates of himself to fight us, then Vento did the same," Lustra said.

"So why aren't you helping him?" Cynder asked.

"Because he told me not to, and he's right; if I help I'm likely to get injured or even killed by the clones," Lustra said sadly.

"That doesn't stop us helping," Spyro said, running into the room.

"Spyro, wait for me," Cynder said, before running to join Spyro. Vento was busy diving around the room dodging attacks from one of the Nerezza clones. For some reason his clones could use elements, where as Vento's couldn't. He was slightly relieved when Spyro and Cynder joined the fray.

"Hey, Vento, having fun?" Spyro said running over to him.

"You could say that; thanks for coming to help," Vento said, grabbing a clone by the tail and swinging it around.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Spyro said, blasting another clone with his ice breath, before smashing it into a clone which Cynder was fighting. When both clones hit each other, they exploded in a cloud of black smoke.

"This isn't too difficult," Cynder said. Lustra was the only one to notice that the real Nerezza hadn't moved since he had summoned his shadow duplicates.

"_I wonder what why he's not fighting?"_Lustra thought.

Meanwhile...

Frost and Elenda were having a hard time fighting off the shadow creatures. Every time they killed one, it would be revived by the dark crystals after about thirty seconds.

"This is becoming impossible," Frost yelled, killing another shadow creature, only to see it come back again.

"Frost, if we destroy the crystals, maybe they'll stop reappearing," Elenda said.

"Alright, I hope this works," Frost said, running up to the crystals. He felt the energy drain from him as he approached them. He didn't really know what to do, so he tried hitting the crystals. When he did, part of the crystals broke off, but suddenly re grew where it was originally.

"We need to quickly hit it, otherwise it's going to just reform itself," Elenda said, running over to join Frost. They both started hitting the crystals, breaking off parts of the crystals as they did so. To their surprise the crystals didn't regrow completely, even when they had to stop in order to dodge any shadow creatures that were attacking them.

"It's working; if we keep this up we may just survive this," Frost said. Unknown to them, Nerezza was watching them attempting to destroy the crystals.

"Try as much as you want, but they can't be completely destroyed without Convexity, so you're just weakening yourselves," Nerezza said smugly. His smugness was short lived however because Spyro, Cynder and Vento had finished destroying his clones. "Hm, I had expected them to last longer, oh well," Nerezza said. He suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke had cleared Nerezza was gone.

"Tell me he didn't just run away," Cynder said.

"Look, that passage way wasn't visible before," Lustra said, walking over to Vento and pointing behind the throne.

"He must have gone after Frost and Elenda," Spyro said.

"Then let's go after him; we can't let him get to Frost or Elenda," Vento said, running towards the passage way, followed by everyone else.

Frost and Elenda were still trying to destroy the crystals, when Nerezza appeared from the staircase. "Are my minions so uninteresting that you want rid of them?" Nerezza said, causing them to look round.

"You can't stop us from destroying these crystals," Frost said.

Nerezza smiled, he walked towards them saying, "do you really think that something that held the Betrayer's army could be destroyed by brute force alone, well do you?"

"Well it's been working so far; there haven't been as many of those shadows returning," Elenda said.

"I'll leave you to your futile attempts at destroying them; ah, it looks like more guests have come to join us," Nerezza said, seeing Vento, Lustra, Spyro and Cynder appear from the stair case.

"I would prefer it if you didn't run away, Nerezza, especially when we are winning," Vento said, confidently. Frost and Elenda stopped trying to destroy the crystal and started listening to the conversation.

"Run away? No, I simply had to tell these two fools that they can't destroy those crystals," Nerezza said, glancing back at Frost and Elenda, who just glared angrily at him.

"Look I've had enough of your stalling, so can you just fight us so we can end this," Vento said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Since its four unique dragons on one, I'm going to even things out a bit," Nerezza said. Suddenly, a large number of shadow creatures gathered around Nerezza. "The Betrayer's army has already destroyed Warfang and everyone in it, so they're free to fight you now; of course their numbers could be a little more impressive, but I think one hundred on four sounds fair to me," Nerezza said, grinning in his usual manner.

"What, Warfang has been destroyed?" Spyro exclaimed.

"He's lying, no army can conquer a city that fast, believe me I know from past experience," Cynder said, sounding shocked.

"I'm afraid so, my army laid waste to the defenders, slew the guardians, and killed any dragon that didn't flee the city beforehand," Nerezza said, grinning at their reactions.

"No, I don't believe you, I won't believe you," Spyro said, with tears appearing in his eyes.

"Believe what you want, but it's a fact, the Betrayer's army holds more power in it than Malefor could ever have," Nerezza said, "and now you're all alone, against the might of my army, and no one can help you now, **NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW**," he continued, putting emphasise on the last few words before laughing evilly as the army slowly moved towards them...

**Cliffhanger! Is Warfang really destroyed, is everything over for are hero's, and will I stop asking these questions which I already know the answer to. Find out next time. Anyway R and R please. Until next time, bye.**


	16. Ending Nerezza's army

**Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter. This chapter will be just plain action, with everyone running around killing things left and right. Oh and Saruman Darkfang's OC makes a reappearance that had nothing to do with him bringing it up in a PM. Anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter 15: Ending Nerezza's army**

The news of Warfang's apartment fall had shaken Spyro and Cynder's resolve, but Vento simply walked forward and said, "Even if it's true, we still have to stop Nerezza, and I'm not falling for his head games."

Lustra stood next to Vento, "No matter what, Nerezza must be stopped," she said defiantly.

"If you really think you can stop me, go ahead," Nerezza said smugly.

"Alright, I'll go for Nerezza, you focus on his minions," Vento said.

"Be careful," Lustra said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, you just watch yourself," Vento said, giving her a small kiss, before running towards Nerezza.

Spyro and Cynder seemed to have recovered from the news, because they were now attacking several shadow creatures at once. Lustra dived at one of the shadows, and managed to pin it to the ground, before she crushed its neck with her teeth. She then used her blue fire to incinerate five shadow creatures. One shadow creature made a swipe at Lustra, who avoided the attack and used her tail to knock it off its feet, before she incinerated that creature as well.

"You've come a long way from when we first met I see," Vento called to Lustra, who smiled as she ran at another shadow. Vento meanwhile was diving after Nerezza, who was constantly dodging his attacks by teleporting around the room.

"Come on Vento, I taught you better than this," Nerezza gloated.

Vento was getting frustrated, but soon realised that Nerezza wasn't trying to attack him, and was instead leading him further from the rest of the group.

"_This isn't working, I have to try something else," _Vento thought. He then remembered that he partially controlled the shadow element. Concentrating, he managed to turn invisible, and slowly flew towards Nerezza.

"Now where have you got to I wonder," Nerezza said out loud. He had barely enough time to react as Vento appeared from nowhere and dashed into him, sending him into the walls of the room. "You've learned the weakness of my dodging power I see," Nerezza said, slightly impressed.

"Yes, if you can't see me you can't dodge my attacks," Vento said confidently.

"Of course, if you think that I'll let you beat me that easily then you're being optimistic," Nerezza said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Vento realised what he had just done, and managed to dodge to the side just in time, as Nerezza dived where Vento was before. Nerezza was caught off guard by this move, which allowed Vento to hit him with a wind blast, sending him once again into the wall of the room.

"I'm beginning to think these walls are magnets to me, considering how many times I've hit them," Nerezza said angrily. He saw Vento flying towards him and quickly teleported to the side, and used his tail as a whip to send Vento flying towards the ground. Vento recovered surprisingly quickly, and managed to get air born before he hit anything. "This could be interesting," Nerezza said, charging towards Vento.

Vento simply stayed where he was, charging up his power. When Nerezza was about to hit him, Vento let loose his wind fury, which succeeded in destroying a number of Shadow creatures and sending Nerezza flying back into a wall.

"I'm becoming annoyed," Nerezza growled.

Lustra, Spyro and Cynder were busy fighting off the shadow creatures whilst they listened to what was happening with Vento and Nerezza.

"Not that this isn't fun, but how many more of these things are there," Spyro said, setting three shadows on fire with his flame breath.

"He said that there were a hundred, so stop being impatient," Lustra said, comet-dashing into a group of shadows.

"All the same, fighting these creatures is getting tiresome," Spyro said.

"So why don't you let us handle them, whilst you three help Vento out," a voice said. Spyro turned and saw five figures standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Scott, Luke, Jade, Summer, what are you all doing here?" Cynder asked, sounding surprised.

"What do you think, we're here to help you out," Scott said, running forward to attack the nearest shadow creatures.

"I'm glad you're here, I can't take much more of this," Spyro said.

"Oh what, don't I count as a person," said a familiar figure.

"Oh great, the show-off's here," Spyro said, not hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't be like that Spyro, he's here to help," Lustra said, smiling at the comment.

"Hey, Rogue, weren't you meant to be defending Warfang?" Cynder said.

"I was, but I'll tell you later," Rogue said, running off to join Scott in the battle.

"Same as before, let's see who can get the most kills, without cheating," Luke said, glaring at Rogue.

"If you don't want me to use my guns then you should just say, besides they're empty anyway," Rogue said, taking out his Rune blades (Don't ask me why he uses them, it's all Saruman Darkfang's idea).

"Must you boys always compete for kills?" Summer said, rolling her eyes as she joined them.

"Let's go help Vento," Lustra said, flying up to join Vento in his fight.

"I don't think I invited any of you lot," Nerezza yelled, causing fifty shadow creatures to appear around Spyro and Cynder and the new comers.

"Don't worry about them, Lustra, just help me fight Nerezza," Vento yelled as Lustra was about to help Spyro and Cynder.

"Now to deal with you two," Nerezza said.

"Vento, we are going to help as well," yelled a voice. They looked to see Frost and Elenda flying towards them. "Besides, I have to repay Nerezza for using my body," Frost yelled, firing ice missiles at Nerezza, who effortlessly dodged the missiles, only to be hit by an electricity blast from Elenda.

"You'll pay for that," Nerezza yelled angrily.

Nerezza sent a blast shadow fire at Elenda, who was saved by Lustra who used her blue fire to cancel out the Shadow fire, as well as burn part of Nerezza's body as he tried to dodge the rest of the fire blast.

Nerezza growled and sent a wind blast at Lustra, which was deflected by Vento, who first created a tornado around himself to dispel the blast and then he sent his own wind blast at Nerezza, who was once again sent flying into a wall.

"I see that you're all adapt at defending each other," Nerezza said, annoyance in his voice.

"You can't beat us, Nerezza," Vento yelled.

"I think it's time for you to see the true extent of power," Nerezza said, suddenly grinning evilly.

Suddenly Nerezza's body started to glow with an eerie purple light. His body began to grow in size, until he was about the size of an adult dragon. His features also changed, and he ended up looking like an adult version of Vento, except that his scales were still pitch black.

"And that has made you different because...?" Frost asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, Ignorant dragon, thanks to the power of the dark Crystals, I have not only grown larger but my powers have doubled in strength," Nerezza said, his voice becoming distorted. Nerezza released a blast of convexity at Vento, who blocked it with his Light Convexity.

"I hate to ruin your dramatic speech, but your convexity isn't any different, and now you're just a larger target for us to hit," Vento said smugly as his Convexity hit Nerezza.

"Arrrrrr, you have upstaged me for the last time, **VENTO**," Nerezza yelled, all the sanity in his mind gone as he firing his Convexity wildly around the room.

"This isn't good," Spyro said looking at Nerezza destroying a large amount of the room's roof, and then he remembered what the Chronicler had said about the dark crystals; "we need to destroy the crystals, otherwise Nerezza will overpower them," he said.

"And how do you plan on doing that? Me and Elenda have been bashing those crystals for thirty minutes and it hasn't broken," Frost said as he dodged the blast from Nerezza.

"If I remember correctly, two blasts of Convexity should be enough," Cynder said.

"Then let's not hang around," Spyro said, as he ran towards the crystals with Cynder, narrowly dodging the falling rubble. Everyone who wasn't attacking Nerezza were still fighting off the shadow creatures, still unaware of what Nerezza was doing.

"23, 24, 25, I've almost lost count," Luke yelled as he decapitated three shadow creatures.

"30, 31, 32, can't you guys do any better?" Rogue yelled as he slashed at a shadow creature's head.

"35, 36, 37, are you sure you can all keep up?" Scott yelled.

Spyro and Cynder had made it near enough to the crystals to be able to hit them. Spyro looked at Cynder. "Are you ready?" he asked, looking at Cynder.

"Yes," Cynder replied, determination in her eyes.

"Alright then," Spyro said, looking back at the crystal.

They both began charging up their power, tapping into the great power within themselves. They could both feel it welling up inside of them, threatening to explode if they didn't control it. Nerezza was so busy fight Vento and Lustra that he didn't realise what was happening until it was too late.

"NO, YOU CAN'T," he yelled, spinning round and flying towards the Crystals. Before Nerezza could reach them, Spyro and Cynder let out their Convexity powers, sending two beams of purple light that hit the crystal.

For a few moments the Crystals remained standing, but then they suddenly exploded creating a large shockwave that sent everyone flying. A white light engulfed the entire room, preventing them from being able to see anything. All they could hear were the screams from Nerezza, as the entire army was destroyed before him. When the light faded, Vento couldn't see Nerezza or the army.

"Spyro, Cynder, you did it, you destroyed Nerezza and the army," Vento yelled. He looked around and saw that everyone had been thrown against the sides of the room. They all slowly got up, groaning as they looked around.

"This feels like the last time I was here," Cynder groaned rubbing her head.

"Did you get thrown around the room that time too?" Rogue asked jokingly.

"No, I just got chained to Spyro that time," Cynder said.

"Ouch, that must have been bad," Rogue said, earning a glare from Spyro.

"Not really, I enjoyed being with him," Cynder said, causing Spyro to blush.

Vento smiled at this, he tried to get up, but felt a heavy weight on his body. He looked down and saw that Lustra had landed on top of him.

"Hey ,Vento, is it over?" Lustra asked, not realising where she was.

"I don't know, and do you think you could get off me, because I've lost all feeling in my legs," Vento said, smiling at her reaction. Lustra quickly jumped off Vento, blushing.

"S-Sorry about that," she said.

Vento got up and saw that the crystal had been completely destroyed. "I guess that the destruction of the crystals also destroyed Nerezza," Vento said.

"It seems that way," Spyro said walking over to Vento and Lustra.

"It certainly makes sense, he was relying on their power to keep him alive," Lustra said.

Vento was about to reply when he heard a noise. He glanced over in the direction of the crystals, and saw a dark cloud forming where it was.

"What's wrong?" Lustra said, as Vento walked over to the cloud. He saw a shard of the crystal, and when he was about to pick it up, he saw a paw grab it from him.

"All that is yours, is rightfully mine," Nerezza said, his voice echoing evilly as he lifting the shard from the ground and holding it up into the air, "**AND MINE, IT WILL BE**," he growled.

Before anyone could react, Nerezza hit Vento in the face with the crystal shard, causing his vision to go darker. Vento fell to the floor. The last thing Vento heard was Lustra screaming his name, before everything went black.

**Oh no, what's Nerezza done to Vento. Sorry for creating another cliffhanger, I'm just in that mood today. Anyway the next chapter will be rather interesting, I can granite it. Until next time, bye...**


	17. Vento's inner conflict and Kisara reborn

**Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter. In this chapter Nerezza makes a final attempt to take Vento's body, also Kisara appears (she's my newest OC). Anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter 16: Vento's inner conflict and Kisara reborn**

Vento awoke to find himself in a strange realm. "My head, where am I," he groaned. He looked around, and saw that one half of the realm was completely black, and the other was white, and where the colours met, a blurry line formed. Vento was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard his name being yelled.

"Vento, can you hear me, Vento?" the voice said. The voice sounded feminine, and was beautiful to listen to, as it sounded as if it was from nature itself.

"Yes, I can hear you, but where and who are you?" Vento asked, looking around yet seeing no one.

"I can't show myself to you; right now you have to stop Nerezza from taking control of your body," the voice said.

"Nerezza," Vento yelled, shocked that he could still exist. Suddenly a dark from appeared in front of Vento, and on closer inspection he saw that it was Nerezza.

"What did you expect, that once the crystals were destroyed I would simply fade away, oh Vento, your rage, your pride, your selfish ways, they give me form and substance, so even without the crystals I have the strength to remain, and now with your friends unable to help you, I can take your body and rule this world, and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me," Nerezza said grinning evilly.

"_I've had enough of this_," Vento thought as he ran forward and hit Nerezza with his paw. Nerezza suddenly disappeared, though not without a small cry of pain. He then appeared a few metres away from Vento.

"With the powers of the white dragon and the powers of darkness at your command, you had the potential to become the greatest dragon the world has ever known," Nerezza said, as Vento ran over and hit him again. Nerezza disappeared again and appeared a few meters away from Vento, and nearer the dark end of the realm. "But you failed me Vento, you grew soft and sympathetic, and my attempts to convince you to seek glory fell on deaf ears, so I bided my time, waiting for the proper moment to strike," Nerezza continued, glaring at Vento. Once again Vento ran up to him and hit him, causing him to disappear and then reappear nearer to the dark part of the realm. "You do not deserve what you have, control over a great power, a power that rivals the power of the purple dragon's, and you have squandered it ,Vento, I would do it justice, and so it should be mine," Nerezza said, his voice getting slightly hysterical.

Vento was getting annoyed at Nerezza, "You are just a parasite, you deserve nothing," he yelled, this time hitting Nerezza with his tail. Before Nerezza reappeared, Vento noticed that the darkness was slowly receding from the sides of the realm.

"Don't I, have I not earned it? Do you think you would be here now if not for me, do I need to remind you who broke us out of the dark fortress, who it was who trained you, who encouraged you as you fought enemy after enemy? It was me, yet you don't seem to realise that," Nerezza yelled, the anger present in his voice.

"It doesn't matter what you have done for me, stealing other people's bodies and then setting a long dead army on to the world condemns you forever," Vento said calmly.

"And why would that matter to me? You are the one that will be punished for what I have done, even if I am destroyed, and you know it," Nerezza said.

"Your words are empty; they have always been empty; you are just a desperate, selfish spirit," Vento said, putting emphasise on the last few words.

Nerezza smiled, "If I am selfish, Vento, it is because you are; if I am ruthless, reckless and lacking in morals, it is because you are; no matter what you say the fact remains, I AM YOU," he said.

"No, I got rid of my selfish feelings when I met Lustra, I am no longer that person," Vento said defiantly.

"Seasons change, worlds change, tastes change, but people, people never change, and you delude yourself thinking otherwise, so stop wasting my time and embrace me," Nerezza said. Vento's reaction was to hit Nerezza again. "So you wish to kill me then, to strike me down like all your other enemies; ha-ha, I've seen how well that works," Nerezza said. Vento hit him again, and once again he appeared nearer to the darkness. "Such violence, you know that your anger serves only to feed me, so I have to ask you, have you really changed, after all I am still right here standing before you," Nerezza gloated. Vento was about to attack him when he heard the female voice in his head.

"Vento wait, before you attack, think about what he is," the voice said.

"What do you mean?" Vento said back.

"Look at him, while he may be evil he is still a part of you," the voice said. Vento looked at Nerezza, and he could see what the voice meant. Nerezza, although he was coated in darkness, still looked like him.

"If he is a part of me, then maybe he can be purified," Vento thought.

"Precisely, but I must leave you, but you already know what to do," the voice said, before fading.

"Well, what are you waiting for, aren't you going to hit me again, or have you accepted that I am your better half?" Nerezza said smiling.

"No, I've just found out how to stop you," Vento said, grinning.

"What? No, you're bluffing," Nerezza said, his smile fading. Suddenly four columns rose out of the ground around Nerezza. "What are you doing," he yelled, finding he couldn't move.

"I'm setting you free, free from the darkness," Vento said calmly.

"What, do you have any idea what you're doing?" Nerezza said, for the first time sounding afraid.

"Yes," Vento said smugly. He began concentrating on his light convexity, feeling its power course over his body. But Vento wasn't looking for Convexity; he was looking for a different power, one which could destroy the darkness in a person's body, without harming them, Concavity! At last he found the power he needed, he began to focus the power at Nerezza, who immediately began to writhe in pain.

"ARR...What...what are you doing to me, no," Nerezza yelled, as his body began to lose its dark cloud.

"I'm removing the darkness from you, and in turn, from me," Vento said calmly.

"You can't do this to me, you need the darkness to be strong," Nerezza said, desperation in his eyes.

"No, I have never needed the darkness, **SO BE GONE**," Vento yelled, causing Nerezza to scream in pain as the darkness was removed from him.

Nerezza collapsed, exhausted from the experience, as the pillars slowly receded into the ground. The dark background in the realm suddenly diminished, and all was replaced full with the white background on the other side of the realm.

"Well done, Vento, you have removed the darkness from your soul," the female voice said with a hint of triumph.

"Does that mean I'm free of Nerezza?" Vento asked.

"No, although he was created from the darkness, he is still a part of you and so cannot be destroyed, but he will no longer threaten you or your friends," the voice said.

"You haven't told me, who are you and why are you here, wherever here is?" Vento said, looking around.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't reveal myself to you before Nerezza was purified, but firstly, this realm you see around you, it is your soul," the voice said.

"So the darkness around the sides, was that Nerezza?" Vento asked.

"Yes, when he hit you with the crystal, he was able to overcome your mental defences and enter your mind, he was using the crystal to keep himself inside your mind even when you managed to force him out, but as to who I am, know that I was once a blue eyes White dragon, like you," the voice said, a hint of sadness in the voice, "but I don't like to have to talk to people as a disembodied voice," it said.

Suddenly a white dragon with blue eyes appeared before Vento. The dragon was about the same size as Vento and looked exactly the same as Vento, except that this dragon was a female and the streaks of colour were going in different directions on her body than on Vento's. Vento was slightly overwhelmed by the dragon's appearance, partially because it looked exactly like him, but also because he felt slightly attracted towards it. He felt that he couldn't take his eyes off her whilst she was examining her body, but he remembered about Lustra and mentally punished himself.

"Wow, y-you're quite beautiful," Vento said, whilst his conscience was shouting at him.

"Thanks, Vento," the dragon said.

"Hold on, are you, KISARA?" Vento exclaimed.

"Yes, that is my name," Kisara said. Vento suddenly felt really bad for being attracted to her, mostly because of the memory of Lustra. Kisara seemed to know what was going through Vento's mind. "It's ok to feel attracted towards me, Vento, we aren't related in anyway besides colour," she said, walking over to him and kissing him.

Vento began to feel embarrassed, so he decided to move the conversation away. "S-So why a-are you h-here," Vento asked, trembling slightly.

"This has a very complicated answer, Vento, so I'd get comfy," Kisara said, smiling at Vento, who started blushing. Vento moved away from her and sat down, looking at her. "You already know about my connection with the Betrayers' army, which thanks to Spyro and Cynder, is now gone forever," Kisara said, continuing when Vento nodded; "what you don't know is that when I sealed them away, I used my own life force to do it, there by accidently trapping myself in the crystals."

"Hold on, surely that means you should have been corrupted?" Vento said.

"Ordinarily yes, but being the first white dragon, I was immune from the corruption of the crystals; now I was trapped inside of the crystals for years, even when Nerezza freed the Betrayer's army, I was still trapped inside the crystals, and I was only freed when Spyro and Cynder destroyed the crystals," Kisara said.

"_Great, I've been kissed by a dragon that's over thousands of years old, a pretty dragoness, but still an old one," _Vento thought sadly.

"I'll have you know that I haven't aged a day since I was trapped in the crystal," Kisara said.

"So is that why you look like a teenaged... Wait; can you hear what I think too?" Vento asked, blushing quiet hard.

"Yes I can, and just to let you know, Lustra is very lucky to have you," Kisara said, smiling. "But when I was freed, I needed to find a life source to keep me alive, and since I knew I could teach you about being a white dragon, you were the best choice. I'm sorry if you're angry, but I had no choice," she said, her expression changing to one of sadness.

Vento almost thought he could see a tear run down the side of her face. He walked over to her and draped his wing over her, "I'm not angry, I don't mind having your spirit inside of me, I think it's better to have the spirit of a beautiful dragoness inside me, than having a dark presence inside of me," Vento said, trying to push the images of how Lustra would react to the back of his mind.

Kisara kissed him, "Thank you, for understanding, and don't worry, Lustra won't get angry if you explain all this to her," she said, moving next to Vento, who just blushed thinking,

"_This is getting complicated, though it seems that I must have a gift for cheering up people." _

"That you do, Vento, now you know why I am here, it's time for you to rejoin the real world, and your friends," she said.

"Will I be able to talk to you, like I did to Nerezza," Vento asked.

"Only if you want to, and I'll warn you, he will still be with you as well, so don't expect to have any peaceful nights," Kisara said, smiling.

"I'm used to not getting any peace, and I'll wait to see what you can teach me," Vento said.

"You'll like what I can teach you," Kisara said, an evil glint in her eye.

Everything suddenly went white around Vento, who disappeared from the realm, leaving Kisara and Nerezza's body.

"I have never felt love in thousands of years, yet I don't want to ruin his life with Lustra, what should I do," she thought sadly, before disappearing with Nerezza's body.

**Well that was amusing, Vento's in a difficult spot now. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, and the parts with Kisara. As always please read and review this story. until next time, bye...**


	18. Returning to Warfang

**Hi everyone one, here's the next chapter. In it, our heroes leave the mountain and Kisara teaches Vento something. On with the story...**

**Chapter 17: Returning to Warfang**

The mountain of Malefor had grown quiet after Nerezza had been defeated, the silence broken by the sound of sobbing coming from within the mountain. Lustra was standing next to Vento's body, crying, having assumed the worst. When Nerezza had reappeared, he had struck Vento with a shard of the dark crystals, and had disappeared soon after. But when he did disappear, Vento had passed out, and his scales had slowly turned black, stopping when half of them were white, and the rest were black.

"What's happened?" Cynder asked, walking over, seeing Lustra weeping over Vento's body.

When Lustra didn't answer, Spyro said, "I think Nerezza used the last of his power to attack Vento; question is what has he done to him?"

"I think I know what's happening to him. I think Nerezza is trying to take control of Vento's body, like he did mine," Frost said, calmly walking over to the group.

"But I thought he was able to throw him off before, why is he like he is now?" Cynder asked.

"He and Nerezza must be fighting over his body, and I think the dark crystal may have given Nerezza the edge to win," Spyro said sadly.

"Vento wo...n't lo...se, he ca...n't lo...se," Lustra said in between sobs.

"I'd like to think that, Lustra, but you have to face facts; he would have thrown him off by now if he was able to," Cynder said, draping her wing over Lustra.

"We can't stay here, we should get going," Scott said walking over to the group.

"You're right, let's go, come on, Lustra," Spyro said.

"N-No, I w-won't leave him, I c-can't leave him," Lustra said, her anger mixing with her sadness.

"Lustra come on, we have to...," Spyro began.

"Hey look, Vento's scales, they're changing colour," Cynder said. Lustra looked at Vento, and saw that the dark scales were turning back to their original white colour.

"Does that mean he won?" Scott asked.

"I think so," Spyro said.

Vento let out a groan, before he opened his eyes and saw Lustra leaning over him. "Lu-Lustra, is that you?" Vento said; his vision was partially blurred, but when it came into focus he saw that Lustra was crying.

"VENTO," Lustra yelled, before she kissed him passionately.

The kiss seemed to go on for hours, even though it was only a few minutes before Vento broke it off saying, "You've no idea how relived I am to see your face again, Lustra."

"And I'm glad you're still alive," Lustra said nuzzling his head.

"While none of us want to spoil your '_fun_', can you tell us what happened when you passed out, Vento," Spyro said.

Vento stood up and said, "I'll tell you, but only when we are out of this mountain."

"Agreed, I don't want to stay here any longer," Cynder said, walking towards the stairs. They all made their way up the stairs and back through the mountain.

"So tell us, Scott, what happened with you lot?" Vento asked.

Scott smiled, "Most of our story involves us fighting part of Nerezza's army and all of us seeing who can score the most kills," he said. He began to tell the rest of the group about what had happened before they arrived at the mountain, sparing no detail. "It was when we were about half way through the mountain when we encountered Rogue," Scott said.

"You still haven't told us how you managed to go from defending Warfang, to helping us fight Nerezza off?" Cynder asked, walking next to Rogue and Spyro.

"Well, I'm not really sure myself; all I know is that one minute I'm fighting off a bunch of shadow creatures, and the next I'm being pulled by a purple light towards the mountain, with the rest of his army," Rogue said.

"Wait, does that mean Warfang still stands?" Spyro asked.

"I believe so, and the army hadn't got that far into the city, you must have got his attention for him to want to bring the army back like that," Rogue said, smiling at Spyro's joyous expression.

"After we met up with Rogue, there was a little, shall we say, misunderstanding between us," Scott said.

"I don't call, him shooting at us until he had run out of ammo a misunderstanding," Luke said glaring at Rogue, who looked sheepishly away from them.

"Well, how was I meant to know you were allies? I haven't seen you before," Rogue said defensively.

Everyone seemed to laugh at this, and Vento quietly said to Lustra, "I'm glad we didn't run into him," which caused her to smile. They made it out of the mountain and saw that it was night time.

"Blimey, you don't have any idea about how long time passes underground," Luke said.

"We should get some rest, we've all had a hard time," Spyro said.

They all decided to fly towards a clearing in the Valley of Avalar. When they arrived, they immediately chose where they were sleeping, and collapsed there and then. Vento and Lustra were lying next to each other, with Lustra pressing herself against Vento, who put his wing around her.

"You know, I almost miss the sounds of Nerezza not approving of this," Vento said to Lustra who smiled, kissing him.

"Good night my love, you've earned it," she said softly, resting her head on his neck.

Within a few moments, everyone was asleep, except Rogue who had only just caught up with them. Vento began dreaming, and suddenly found himself inside a familiar place. It looked like where he had awoken from being corrupted by the dark crystals.

"Hello; is anyone there?" he said. Looking around he saw a white dragon walking towards him, who he recognised as Kisara.

"Hi Vento, sorry but this is the best time to talk to you, so that you're not getting distracted by anything," Kisara said, walking up to Vento.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Vento said, moving back slightly.

"I was thinking about teaching you a power that we both have; it's one you already know of, but I can teach you to do more with it," Kisara said. She moved closer to Vento, who immediately felt uneasy, and shocked when a wound suddenly appeared on the left side Kisara's face. "This wound was given to me during a battle, I want you to heal this wound completely," she said, smiling. Vento placed his paw on the wound like he had done with Lustra's, but he felt as if this was a different type of wound.

"This doesn't feel like a normal wound, this was done by a poison blade, wasn't it?" Vento said.

Kisara was momentarily surprised that he could tell the difference. "You can tell that already, but I haven't even taught you that yet?" she said.

"Sorry," Vento said.

"Oh, don't be; it'll just make this lesson go quicker," Kisara said.

Vento could feel where the blade had cut through her scales and into the layer of flesh. He could also feel where the poison had seeped into Kisara's body. He began to concentrate on this part of the wound first, removing the damage the poison had done first, then working his way through the wound until he had healed it completely.

"How long did that take?" Vento asked looking at Kisara's eyes.

"That was almost instantaneous, you have a knack for healing things," Kisara said, smiling. "You don't have to keep your paw there, you know; you've already healed the wound," she continued.

Vento hadn't noticed that his paw was still on Kisara's face until she spoke, then he suddenly withdrew it and turned away from Kisara, blushing hard. Kisara was simply amused by the whole event. She walked over to Vento and was about to speak when they both heard someone say,

"Blimey, first Lustra falls for you and now a thousand year old dragoness is falling for you, Vento; you've got a real thing for females." They both looked round and saw that it was Nerezza who had spoken, he looked like the grey version of Vento, and he stood watching them with a grin on his face.

"Nerezza, you know it's not like that at all," Kisara said, her tone becoming angry.

"I wasn't born yesterday, I know that you...," Nerezza was about to say before Kisara ran at him and hit him with her tail, saying, "I don't want you telling Vento anything." Vento stood there, looking shocked that Kisara was like this. It made him start to wonder about what Nerezza was talking about.

"Is there something you want, Nerezza?" Vento asked, trying to move the conversation away.

"Well yes, there is one thing, it's a power that the dark crystals gave you, the ability to use the fear element," Nerezza said, smiling. He walked up to Vento and said, "If you concentrate on something that causes you to be scared, then channel that fear into your maw, then you'll be able to release blasts that will cause your enemy's to cower in fear before you, allowing them to be defeated easily," he continued.

Vento began to think of something that scared him, which was difficult, but he was then struck by a vision of Lustra dead, with him standing over her in his dark form, having just killed her. That image was what Vento needed; because a second later he opened his mouth and let of blasts of red energy, which hit Nerezza.

"Not bad, Vento; I would be scared, but I'm just a disembodied voice now," Nerezza said, smiling.

"Anyway, Vento, it's time for you to go back to the real world," Kisara said.

Vento's vision darkened and he awoke to find himself resting his head on top of Lustra's head. He raised his head and looked around. He could see that Spyro and Cynder had already gone to find food, and that everyone else was either talking to each other, or was just asleep. He decided to wake Lustra up.

"Lustra, wake up," he said into her ear. She opened her eyes and raised her head to look at him.

"Good morning, handsome," she said, playfully kissing him.

"Morning, gorgeous," Vento said, smiling as he kissed her back. Vento got up off the ground, and Lustra immediately felt colder. Vento was about to join Frost and co. when he was pulled down to the ground by Lustra. "What was that for?" he said, before seeing the look of longing in her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just that I...I don't want you to leave my side yet," she said, leaning against Vento's body.

Vento said nothing. He realized that the recent events had caused Lustra to care about him greatly, even more than before. Vento pulled Lustra closer to his body using his wing, his tail unknowingly entwining with hers. Lustra let out a sound that sounded like purring to Vento, which made him smile. For a moment, he thought that he felt a wave of disappointment, but it disappeared as soon as it had come.

"_Strange, what was that all about?"_he thought, before resting his head on Lustra's body.

After a few minutes, Spyro and Cynder arrived with two large deer on their backs. "Is that all we have to eat?" Frost said, disappointedly.

"No, Scott and Luke are bringing the rest along," Spyro said, smiling as Scott and Luke appeared carrying four deer between them.

"This is the last time I let anyone talk me into carrying more deer than they are carrying," muttered Luke, as he placed them down next to the others. Spyro and Cynder walked over to where Vento and Lustra where.

"I think it's time for you two to get up," Spyro said, smiling as they slowly got up.

They all walked over to where the deer were, chose one to eat, and began eating. When everyone had finished, they all took flight and flew towards Warfang.

"Do you think we should be leaving Rogue like this?" Cynder said.

"Oh come on, it's not as if he can't find his own way back or look after himself," Spyro said, flying next to Cynder.

The journey back to Warfang took a few hours, but when the walls of the city came into sight, they could see that a large crowd had gathered, to see them return.

"There seem to be more than there were when you first came back," Lustra said to Spyro and Cynder, who both grinned.

"Only this time we're not the only ones in the spot light," Spyro said. When they neared the walls, the crowd started cheering.

"Lustra, I think this time we should land next to Spyro and Cynder," Vento said, grinning at the sight of all the people.

"I'll have to agree with you there, they'll need our help just to fight off their fans," Lustra said, smiling.

Vento, Lustra, Frost, Elenda, Spyro and Cynder landed on the walls, whilst the rest just flew off to the side in order to avoid the crowds. The guardians were the first to reach the group.

"Well done; Spyro, Cynder and the rest of you, once again you have overcome a great evil that threatened us all," Terrador said, in his booming voice.

"Not to brag and all, but I did all the work," Frost said.

"If by work you mean that you spent the entire time chained up, then yes," Lustra said.

"Why must you spoil everything?" Frost said, smiling.

"Regardless, the real heroes are the ones that destroyed the crystals," Vento said, nodding towards Spyro and Cynder.

"You're too modest, Vento," Cynder said, smiling.

"Even though we destroyed the crystal, you still destroyed Nerezza," Spyro said, also smiling.

"All the same, I would rather that during the inevitable retelling of this mission that we leave out the part about Nerezza being spawned from me" Vento said quietly.

"I agree, I don't want to be held accountable for any damage caused," Lustra said.

"Don't worry, we made sure that no one knows about him," Cyril said.

"But now we should go, there's a celebration party to be planned," Terrador said, leading the group through the crowd to the temple.

**Not much to say, except Read and Review please. until next time, bye...**


	19. Revelation

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter, from the title, you can tell what's going to happen in it. So on with the story...**

**Chapter 18: Revelation**

Vento, Lustra, Spyro and Cynder arrived at the temple by about mid day.

"Finally, we have a chance to get some rest," Lustra said.

Throughout the whole journey through Warfang, they had been mobbed by members of the crowd, asking about what had happened in the mountain. Vento hadn't wanted to talk about what had happened, so he had simply kept saying that he would give everyone the full details at the celebration.

"Yea, we'll need it for tonight," Vento said smiling.

"Before you think about relaxing, I think me and my fellow guardians would like to know what happened in your journey," Terrador said, walking into the temple.

"I guess there's no chance of getting away from it, Spyro, you're used to telling stories, you tell them what happened," Vento said quickly, smiling at Spyro's angry glare.

"Fine, this is going to take a while, so I'd suggest finding somewhere to sit," Spyro said.

Everyone sat down and the guardians listened to Spyro's retelling of the events in the mountain. At times he would let other people take over the commentary, specifically when they had separated out in the mountain. The guardians remained quiet, sometimes looking shocked.

"...Then me and Cynder released our convexity powers onto the crystals, causing them to explode, effectively destroying the army," Spyro finished.

"So was that when you returned back then, and what happened to Nerezza?" Terrador asked.

"I think I'd better answer that," Vento said, "you see when the crystals were destroyed, we all thought that Nerezza was destroyed with them, but he wasn't, because he reappeared saying the words '_All that is yours, is rightfully mine, and mine it will be'_," Vento said, his voice briefly sounding like Nerezza's.

"After that Nerezza hit Vento with a shard of the Crystal, and suddenly disappeared, but then Vento collapsed, and half his scales turned black," Lustra said, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she pictured the moment.

"So what had he done to you, Vento?" Cyril asked.

"Here's where it gets complicated, so bear with me," Vento said. He then told everyone what had happened, how he had been transported into his own soul, how he had fought Nerezza, and what Nerezza had said to him. "But before I could hit him again, I heard a voice in my mind, not like Nerezza, more feminine, and a lot nicer to listen to," Vento said, not looking at Lustra.

"Whodid,thevoice,belongto?" Volteer said in his normal and quick voice.

"_I think it's time that I show myself to them," _Vento heard Kisara say in his head.

"_Alright Kisara, I'd rather not have to explain it anyway,"_ Vento said to Kisara.

"The voice, belonged to me," Kisara's voice suddenly rang out from around the temple. This shocked everyone, including Vento.

"Who's there?" Terrador said, looking around.

Kisara suddenly appeared next to Vento in a whirl of light and colours. Her sudden appearance caused a number of different reactions within the group. Spyro jumped next to Cynder, both preparing a defensive stance, whist everyone else just sat where they were, slightly surprised by what had just happened.

"Kisara, when I said you could come out, I didn't say you had to be all fancy and spectacular about it," Vento said grinning at her all the same.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she said, smiling at everyone's reactions.

"VENTO, do you mind telling me who this _'girl'_ is?" Lustra said, her usual happy and carefree tone replaced by a slightly angry one.

Vento looked at Lustra, slightly scared by her tone, but before he could answer Kisara said, "Where are my manners, my name is Kisara." Everyone except Vento looked momentarily surprised by this.

"Kisara... as in the one that sealed away the Betrayer's army thousands of years ago?" Spyro said. Though Spyro didn't want to think it, he found Kisara quite beautiful.

"The very same," Kisara said, smiling at Spyro, causing him to blush, which annoyed Cynder.

"You can't be her, you don't even look the right age," Cynder said, her voice starting to become just as angry as Lustra's.

Kisara looked at Cynder and said, "That's because I've been trapped inside of the Crystals that you destroyed for those thousands of years," Kisara said calmly.

"I don't believe you; no crystals I've encountered have ever done that to me," Cynder said, taking a step towards Kisara.

Kisara seemed to lose her cool because she retaliated by saying, "That's because you didn't use your own life force on the Crystals in order to seal away a great threat, which caused me to become trapped inside of the Crystals, and unlike you when I was trapped inside them, I wasn't corrupted and turned into the dreaded 'terror of the sky's', who would go on the bring back an evil that rivalled the Betrayer's army and nearly destroyed the world."

Cynder looked as if she was going to cry, which caused Spyro to angrily say, "Leave Cynder alone; it wasn't her fault that the dark master corrupted her, and what gives you the right to talk to her like that anyway?"

"Because I wasn't corrupted by the dark crystals, and I sacrificed my life to seal the army away for the good of this world; that is what gives me the right, you young fool," Kisara said, her voice becoming distorted, and her body beginning to glow.

Cynder at this point was cringing in fear, and Spyro was looking a little scared. It looked as if Kisara was going to attack Spyro, until Vento grabbed hold of her.

Vento looked into Kisara's eyes and in a calm tone said, "Kisara stop, Cynder didn't mean to insult you, she was just being cautious of you, she doesn't know what you've been through." Kisara seemed to calm down, because her eyes and body stopped glowing.

"You're right, I'm sorry Cynder, I didn't mean to bring that up; you've done more for this world than I ever did," Kisara said, looking at Cynder, who seemed to have recovered. Spyro comforted Cynder whist he glared at Kisara. Kisara looked away and began staring into Vento's eyes.

"It's ok to be angry though, you've been locked away with no one to talk to for years, and you deserve to have some sympathy," Vento said calmly.

"Alright, Vento, I think that's enough sympathy from you," Lustra said in an annoyed tone, walking between Kisara and Vento. Without another word, Vento walked back with Lustra and sat down next to her. Vento could see that Lustra was angry with him.

"Lustra, please understand that she's a part of me now, and if she's unhappy, I feel unhappy as well, if you see what I mean," Vento said, looking at Lustra apologetically. Lustra was a little shocked by what Vento had just said, but didn't say anything.

"Did you just say she was a part of you?" Terrador said, having finally been able to think of something to say.

"Yes, you see when the dark crystals were destroyed, she was released from them, but she needed a body to survive, and as I was a white dragon, I was ideal for her survival," Vento said, trying not to look at Lustra. Lustra on the other hand was glaring at Kisara, who was looking at the ground with an ashamed expression on her face.

"So you joined with his soul, without even considering about how it would make him feel," Lustra said angrily, flames starting to erupt from her mouth.

"Yes, I-I'm sorry, I just...," Kisara said before trailing off, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Oh don't be too hard on her; if she hadn't done that, Nerezza may have been able to control me, her pureness kept his darkness at bay until I could fight him off, and that I can forgive," Vento said kindly, looking back at Lustra apologetically.

"_Wow, you really must like Kisara, if you're willing to lie to make her feel better and risk losing Lustra, that or you're just being stupid," _Nerezza said, not hiding the amusement in his voice.

"_Nerezza, you're not helping in the slightest," _Vento thought angrily.

"What away to go, Vento; you left Warfang to get rid of the dark presence within you, and you end up with a new one," Spyro said jokingly.

"Hey, I'm not a 'dark presence', I'm a living dragoness," Kisara said sounding annoyed, before smiling at his joke.

"Well, that was certainly interesting, but now we should get going, we have to prepare the celebration tonight," Cyril said.

Vento looked at Spyro and Cynder, who both nodded, and Spyro said, "I think it best that when we do retell the story, we let them know Vento destroyed Nerezza, not us."

"I'm glad you're not taking all the glory with Cynder like you normally do," Lustra said, smiling.

"Oh, and I think we should tell them that Lustra helped me destroy him, just so that I don't have everyone calling me a hero alone," Vento said, nuzzling Lustra's head.

"Thank you, Vento," Lustra said, sounding happy, but feeling annoyed that he was caring about Kisara.

"Well then, it's settled, at the ceremony, we shall tell everyone the story of what happened, with a few details missed out," Terrador said, smiling at Vento and Lustra, before he, the other guardians, Spyro and Cynder walked out of the room in the temple to go prepare for the ceremony. Vento, Lustra and Kisara were the only ones left in the temple.

"So what do you expect will happen at this ceremony?" Vento asked Lustra.

"If it's anything like it was when they returned to Warfang, I'd imagine that there'll be some sort of party," Lustra said.

"Well, that defiantly sounds fun, it'll give us a chance to relax a bit," Vento said smiling. Kisara walked over to them.

"Vento, I'd like you to show me around Warfang, if that's ok; I just haven't seen this city before," she said, sounding slightly nervous.

"Yea ok," Vento said.

"I'm going with you, if that's ok with you, Vento?" Lustra quickly said, looking at Vento.

"Yes, I suppose," Vento said.

Kisara was slightly disappointed, but nevertheless followed them out of the temple and around Warfang. Warfang was different after Nerezza's forces had attacked, because near the outer walls were a lot of destroyed houses and several people were still morning over the loss of some people.

"_Nerezza, did you really have to attack and kill so many just to bring me to you?" _Vento thought as he saw the destruction around him.

"_Well I had to make sure you came to me quickly, but I'm still surprised that you didn't let me take Frost," _Nerezza said.

Vento decided not to keep talking with Nerezza, and instead focused on showing Kisara around the city. Looking round, he felt a small sense of guilt as he saw the destruction around him. He was reminded that Nerezza came from him, and even though he was now pure, the damage was still done.

"Vento, I can tell that you're uncomfortable with all this destruction, but Nerezza did this of his own accord, not yours," Kisara said turning to Vento as they were walking through a street.

"What are you talking about?" Lustra asked, looking from Vento to Kisara.

"I haven't mentioned this, but Kisara can see what I'm thinking; in other words she can read minds," Vento said, looking at Kisara, when smiled sheepishly.

"Wait, does that mean that you can read my mind as well?" Lustra said, slightly concerned.

"Yes, though only partially; it's easier with Vento because I'm joined with him," Kisara said smiling at Lustra, who glared at back at her.

"Is this a power that white dragons get?" Vento asked, hopefully, looking at Lustra, wondering what she was thinking.

"I'm not sure if you can do it, but I can try teaching you how to; of course I can only teach you this in your mind," Kisara said.

"And why's that?" Vento asked.

"Because in your mind there aren't as many distractions as, let's say when you're standing with Lustra," Kisara said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I see," Vento said.

"I don't, surely it'll test his powers more if there are distractions," Lustra said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it, but unless you're willing to be a test subject then we're going to do it in his mind," Kisara said calmly, smiling as Vento realised what she meant and quickly looked away from Lustra, blushing.

"Can we get back to the tour of the city, I'd rather not have you both arguing over how I'm going to be taught," Vento said trying not to look at them.

"You're right, let's...," Lustra was about to say.

"Hey, Vento," a familiar voice said. All three of them turned around to find Ember and Flame standing behind them.

"Oh gods, not her again," Lustra said angrily.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Kisara asked.

"If you can call a slut a friend," Lustra said quietly to Kisara, who laughed at her comment. Ember ignored both of them and walked up to Vento, swaying her hips and tail playfully.

"So, Vento, I heard that you almost single handily destroyed Nerezza, that was very impressive," she said.

"Well, I guess it was," Vento said, moving closer to Lustra.

Ember didn't seem to notice, because she then started to move her tail up and down his body like she had done before saying, "You know, there aren't that many _strong_ and _handsome_ dragons around, how about we go to the park and...," Ember said trying to seduce Vento.

"Back off, Ember, I've already told you that he's mine," Lustra said angrily, stepping between Vento and Ember.

"Says who?" Ember said angrily. Lustra and Ember were both glaring at each other, so Kisara decided to step in.

"Look how about you sort this out later, like when you're training," Kisara said, trying not to laugh at their expressions.

"Fine with me, I'll show Vento that I'm better than you, Lustra," Ember said, still glaring at Lustra.

"Oh, please, you can only try," Lustra said in a cocky tone.

"We'll see, good bye for now Ventee," Ember said coolly, before walking off.

Flame walked up to them smiling. "I had half a mind to yell CAT FIGHT then," he said, grinning as Lustra glared at him. Vento was simply amused by the whole event.

"Who's the pretty girl?" Flame said, nodding at Kisara.

Kisara walked up to him and said, "My name is Kisara."

"Kisara, that's a pretty name, if you want I could show you round the park," Flame said, trying to act cool and failing to hide his intentions.

Kisara smiled and said, "Sorry, but I'm out of your league," which caused Flame to be taken aback.

"Rejected," Lustra said coolly as Flame gaped for a few seconds.

Kisara walked back to Vento, and gave him a quick kiss on the face to drive home her point, causing Vento to blush. Lustra didn't notice what Kisara had just done to Vento, so she didn't react to him blushing.

"_Don't you think that was a little harsh, Kisara?" _Nerezza said in Vento's mind, though he was obviously amused.

"No I don't, Nerezza," Kisara said quietly so only Vento could hear her.

"_Personally I think it's about time someone did that to him_," Vento thought smiling as Flame walked sadly after Ember.

"I think it's time to head back to the temple, the guardians will tell us where the ceremony is going to be held," Lustra said grinning at Vento's comment. They all set off back to the temple.

"_I've missed this, thank you for giving me another chance at life, Vento,"_ Kisara thought happily as she walked next to him.

**Well that was fun, please read and review this chapter. Until next time, bye...**


	20. The celebration and dreams

**Hi everyone, Vento the dragon is back with another chapter. In this chapter, we get treated to a modified version of Vento's journey into the mountain, also Lustra and Vento have a talk (gasp). On with the story...**

**Chapter 19: The celebration and dreams**

Vento, Lustra and Kisara arrived back at the temple to find the guardians, Spyro and Cynder all waiting for them. "We've been wondering when you'd turn up," Cyril said.

"Well, Kisara wanted to be shown round, so I decided to show her," Vento said.

"Regardless, it's time for us to go, everyone's waiting," Terrador said.

They all left the temple and began walking towards a much larger building in the centre of the district. Everywhere around them was lit up with lights, which was necessary since it was now night time. They entered the building and found themselves in a large circler room, with a large stage opposite the door they came through. There were many tables and chairs around the outside of the room, leaving a large empty space in the centre. The guardians lead them up on to the stage, and told them to stand at the back until they called upon them.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to have to do a lot of talking?" Vento said.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, besides I'll be telling it alongside you," Spyro said.

"Thanks, I'm not one for sole performances," Vento said.

"You think you're worried; how am I going to explain that I'm thousands of years old, and I'm joined to your spirit?" Kisara said, smiling.

"Good point, this is going to be fun," Vento said sarcastically, causing everyone to laugh.

By this time people were starting to enter the room. Most of them were talking amongst themselves; others were trying to get a look at the dragons at the back of the stage. Vento noticed that some of the guests were dragons, and some of the females were pointing at him whilst they were talking amongst themselves. After a few minutes, the room was completely full, so the guardians decided to start.

"Welcome, my friends, to this celebration of the defeat of a great threat," Terrador said in his booming voice, causing the room to fall slight.

"Before we begin, we would all like to know what happened to cause this evil, and how it was stopped," Cyril said, joining Terrador on the stage.

"Well, I think that there are none better to tell us all, than the heroes themselves, Spyro, Cynder and Vento," Terrador said.

"Alright, time to strut our stuff," Spyro said, smiling at Vento.

They all took centre stage, Spyro standing in the centre, Cynder on his right and Vento on his left. Before they could speak, applause erupted from the audience. When it had died down, Spyro was the first to speak.

"Thank, thank, you all know me and Cynder very well, but for those of you that don't know the dragon on my left, he goes by the name of Vento," Spyro said, causing the crowd to look at Vento expectantly.

"Thanks for that, as he just said, my name is Vento, and as you can see I'm not a normal dragon, specifically I am a blue eyes white dragon, a very rare breed, which, not to brag or anything, has the potential to match a purple dragon in power," Vento said, placing emphasise on the last few words, "but you don't want to know about me, you all want to know about the great evil that we faced recently," he continued closing his eyes for dramatic effect.

"'_The great evil', hardly, Malefor did more evil than I ever did," _Nerezza said in Vento's head, causing Vento to smile.

"I'll start with who created this evil force," Vento said, his eyes still closed.

"_This should be good, one evil lie coming up,"_Nerezza said.

"Well, the cause of this evil was none other than," Vento said pausing, before opening his eyes and saying, "MALEFOR," causing the audience to gasp.

"_Oh, not bad, blame the evil being who's long dead, of course it's true enough," _Nerezza said, slightly amused at the reactions.

"Your turn, Spyro," Vento quietly said.

"Yes, even though he has been destroyed, his generals still live, and one of them pursued a great evil force, known as 'The Betrayer's army'," Spyro said, dramatically.

"Whilst Vento and Lustra were searching for us, they came across this general, and managed to kill him," Cynder said.

"_Those two are spinning a web of lies, try not to say anything stupid, or else the game is up," _Nerezza said.

"However, what we didn't realise was that this general had taken a step to ensure that he couldn't fail, you see when he was killed, he turned into a spirit and followed us back to Warfang, where he could seek out a new body to control," Vento said, hoping that they could think of something to say.

"When they returned, the general tried to take over Lustra's body," Spyro said. At this point, Lustra had got up and joined them at the stage, standing next to Vento.

"However, the general didn't realise that my feelings for...Vento, could overpower his own dark power," Lustra said, trying not to look at Vento.

"However with my help she cast him out completely," Vento said.

"The general called himself Nerezza, and he told us this before he left to find a new body," Lustra said.

Lustra and Vento then spent the next few minutes both telling the audience what had happened when Frost was possessed, to when they had set of towards the mountain. When they mentioned Frost, everyone looked over to their right to stare at Frost and Elenda, who were both looking uncomfortable. When Vento and Lustra got to the part where they all entered the mountain, Spyro and Cynder took over, explaining what they did during the journey through the mountain.

"After we had finished off the shadow dragon, we caught up with Vento and Lustra, who had already begun fighting Nerezza," Spyro said.

"When they arrived, Nerezza fled further into the mountain, where he planned to use the dark crystals there to empower him," Vento said.

"Needless to say, we managed to stop him, and Spyro and Cynder were able to destroy the crystals, which in turn destroyed the army once and for all," Lustra said dramatically.

"However Nerezza wasn't finished, in a last ditch effort to survive, he attempted to gain control of my body, by dragging me into the depths of my soul, where we both did battle," Vento said, earning a few gasps from the audience. "After a long and tiresome battle, I finally defeated Nerezza, and then tapped into my powers of Light convexity, which I used to destroy him completely," Vento continued dramatically.

"Vento awoke from his inner battle, and we all returned here, having stopped another threat to this world," Spyro finished.

"Though not without a little parting gift," Kisara said, stepping forward, causing all eyes to turn to her. Everyone on the stage stepped back to give her some room.

Vento was amused by the number of male dragons that were staring at her in awe, and smiled as Lustra said, "Looks like she's got the entire male population under her control."

"Well, not the entire male population," Vento said, giving Lustra a quick kiss to her face. Kisara acted as if she hadn't noticed the eyes on her.

"My name is Kisara, and like Vento I'm a blue eyes white dragon, but unlike him, I was trapped inside the dark crystal that Spyro and Cynder handily destroyed," Kisara said, smiling at Spyro and Cynder, who simply smiled back, "and while I'm sure you would all like to get to know me better," she continued, looking at Flame, who simply blushed and looked away, "I think that the celebration should get underway, don't you," she finished, glancing over to the guardians. They nodded, and so Vento, Lustra, Spyro, Cynder and Kisara all moved to the back of the stage.

"That went well, I think we may have just fooled the entire city," Spyro said.

"Yea, who knew that the legendary purple dragon could come up with a flawless story like that?" Cynder said, leaning her head on Spyro's neck.

"Well, at least we are going to have less people asking us for details of our story, since most of them will be trying to impress Kisara," Vento said, smiling at her, causing her to blush.

"Looks like the guardians have stopped talking, which means that the party's going to start," Lustra said, motioning at the centre stage.

The guardians were now walking towards them, whilst in the background, people were sitting down at tables or just finding someone to dance with, and the musical band began to play music.

"Since you've all been through a lot, you can either stay and enjoy the party, or find something to do until it's finished," Cyril said, before following the other guardians as they went to talk with friends.

"Lustra, we should find somewhere private; there's something we need to talk about," Vento said. Lustra felt a little bit worried. She was still unsure what to think after Kisara had appeared.

"Yea, ok Vento, let's go to the park, that should be private enough," Lustra said.

They both made their way towards the exit. Vento couldn't help but notice that Kisara had a few male dragons talking to her. Vento and Lustra walked through the empty streets of Warfang, not saying anything until they arrived at the park. The park had a few lights placed around so they could see where they were going. They both sat down where Lustra and Vento had been sat several nights ago.

"There's a lovely moon tonight," Vento said, trying to make conversation.

"Yea," Lustra said, sounding depressed.

"What's wrong?" Vento asked.

Lustra paused for a moment before saying, "It's Kisara."

"What do you mean?" Vento asked.

"Vento, tell me honestly, do you like Kisara?" Lustra asked, looking at Vento.

Vento looked at Lustra for a moment before saying, "Yes." When he saw her look sadly at the ground he added, "But only as a brother would a sister." Lustra wasn't convinced.

"Your actions don't seem to indicate that," she said sadly, still looking at the ground. "Tell me something, if I and Kisara were going to die, who would you save, and who would you let be killed?"

Vento realised what Lustra was thinking, so he placed his paw on the side of her face, and moved her head so that she was looking at him. "Lustra, even if I loved Kisara, I could never choose her over you, because you mean more to me than my own life," he said calmly, looking into her eyes, "because I love you, and no one deserves me more than you do," he continued. Tears started to appear in Lustra's eyes.

"Vento, I-I'm sorry that I doubted you, I just thought...," she began, before Vento kissed her passionately.

The kiss went on longer than it had ever done before, both of them not wanting to break the moment. When they heard the sound of voices, they immediately broke apart. They looked around and saw Kisara walking into the park, followed by five male dragons. "

She seems to be having fun," Vento said, watching Kisara as she sat down a few metres away, watching the dragons.

"Who wouldn't, she's got them five boys to herself," Lustra smiling.

"Of course, I only need one dragoness, you my love," Vento said.

"Aw, thanks Vento," Lustra said kissing him. They both watched the group of boys, who were trying to impress her in a variety of ways; most of them involved them trying to sweet talk her.

"Poor fools, I know enough about her to know that none of them stand a chance of wooing her," Vento said smiling as a few walked away, looking disappointed.

Lustra was now resting her head on Vento's neck, happy that Vento cared about her more than Kisara. She smiled at his comment and moved closer to his body, until she could feel the warmth of his body on her. After a few minutes the rest of the boys went, all looking disappointed, whilst Kisara walked over to Vento and Lustra with a grin on her face.

"That was fun, I never knew how gullible those boys were," she said, stopping when she saw Vento and Lustra lying together. She began to feel a little jealous, but pushed these feelings to the back of her mind. "You two look comfy," she said coolly.

Lustra looked up at her and grinned whilst Vento said, "I could have said the same about you and those boys."

"Yea, well that was just me having a bit of fun, it's been years since I've had anyone trying to impress me like they were doing," Kisara said, blushing.

Vento smiled, before saying, "You must have been quite popular in your time."

"Out of interest, why is it that you appear in a physical form, yet Nerezza never did?" Lustra asked.

"Well, that's because he was just Vento's dark side, he didn't have a physical body of his own; I on the other hand was sealed away with my own body," Kisara said.

"So then why did you need to join with his soul?" Lustra asked, looking suspicious.

"I-I was weakened by the dark crystals power, and so I had to find a life source from which I could recover my strength from," Kisara said, looking away "that, and I must confess, I felt drawn to you, Vento," she continued, blushing heavily.

"Drawn to me, does that mean that you...?" Vento began.

"I'd rather talk about this privately, Vento," Kisara said, not looking at him or Lustra.

There was a long, awkward silence, broken when Vento said, "it's getting late; we should all get some rest back at the temple." They all nodded in agreement, and started walking back to the temple. When they arrived, they found it deserted like before. "I guess the party is going to take as long as before," Vento said.

"Yea, but at least that means that we can be alone," Lustra said, glaring at Kisara, who simply ignored her.

"I'm going back to where I reside in your mind, Vento, if you need me, please call," Kisara said, looking sadly at him before disappearing in a bright light.

Vento opened the door to his room and waited until Lustra had walked in before closing it. She leapt onto his bed and lay down on it, looking at Vento expectantly, who followed suit. When he lay down on the bed, Lustra immediately shifted closer to him.

"Oh, Vento, I don't know what I'd do without you," Lustra said, reaching up and kissing his face.

"My life wouldn't be complete without you, my love," Vento said. He pulled her closer to him with his wing, and felt her warm body against his own. Lustra let out a purring noise when he did this, which made Vento smile.

Lustra rested her head on Vento's neck and quietly said, "Vento, I feel so happy with you, I feel safe."

Within moments they were both asleep. Vento awoke and found himself in the place where Kisara had taught him the power to heal more complex wounds. He looked around and saw Kisara sat looking away from him. He walked over to her and sat next to her. She didn't seem to notice him, until he gave a small cough.

"Oh, hi Vento," She said, unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" Vento asked.

"It's been years since I was in this world, so much has changed, all the people I once knew are gone, everyone I cared about has died," Kisara said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Vento began.

"And what's worse, when I come back to this world, I find a white dragon that I fall in love with, but who doesn't feel the same about me," Kisara said, before bursting into tears.

Vento was shocked by what he had heard, and didn't know what to say to calm her down. He decided to put his wing around her, which made her calm down a little. She rested her head on Vento's neck, still crying.

"I d-don't understand, w-why I love you, when I hardly know you," she sobbed. Vento felt really bad now.

"Kisara, you are one of the most beautiful dragons I've ever seen; I may not love you like I do Lustra, but that doesn't mean that I can't make you feel loved," he said softly.

Kisara looked up at him and kissed him. Vento knew that Kisara needed sympathy, so he just did what he could do to make her feel better.

Kisara broke off the kiss saying, "I-I'm sorry Vento, I didn't mean to do that, you should stay loving Lustra and not worry about me."

"Kisara, like it or not, we are now the same soul, and if you're unhappy, I feel unhappy; I'm just doing what I think is right," Vento said, pulling Kisara closer to him.

"Well well, look at this, the white dragon is forsaking his girlfriend just to please another dragoness," the voice of Nerezza rang out behind them.

"Nerezza, shut up before I finish what I started before," Vento yelled angrily.

"Wow, calm down, I was just stating a fact," Nerezza said, taking a few steps back from Vento.

"Leave us Nerezza," Kisara said, getting up to face Nerezza, all the sadness replaced by anger.

"Look calm down you two, this isn't worth fighting over," Vento said walking between them both.

"Fine, keep consorting with Kisara, it's not my love life that's on the line," Nerezza said before disappearing.

Lustra, meanwhile, was having a strange dream. In the dream, she was lying next to Vento with her whole body pressed against him.

"Lustra, there is no one in this world that I love more than you," Vento said, kissing Lustra. "Oh really," a voice said.

"Who's there?" Lustra said, looking around. Suddenly a cloud of shadow appeared in front of them, and a dark dragon walked out from it.

"Kisara, what do you want?" Vento yelled, getting up to face 'Kisara'.

"What I've always wanted, I want you, but you always wanted Lustra; well now I have the power to get what I want, so step aside," 'Dark Kisara' said, walking towards Lustra.

Vento leaped in front of her, saying, "if you want Lustra you'll have to get through me."

"Fine by me, I could use the exercise," Dark Kisara said.

She leapt at Vento and sent him and her rolling away from Lustra. Lustra got up and ran after them. When she found them, she saw Vento's body lying motionless on the ground, with dark Kisara standing over him, blood dripping from her mouth.

"And now it's your turn," she said, before leaping at Lustra.

Lustra awoke with a start, and looked at Vento to see if he was ok. She sighed with relief after she saw that he was ok. But the dream she had just had made her start to wonder about Kisara, and what she was capable of.

**Well that's interesting, what could the dream mean, and will it come to pass. If you think that the Lustra/Kisara conflict is over I'll tell you, it's not. Please read and review as always. Until next time, Bye...**


	21. Training or showing off?

**Hey everyone, i'm back with another chapter, there really isn't much to say about this chapter. On with the stroy...**

**Chapter 20:****Training or showing off?**

Lustra woke up before Vento did. She looked at Vento as he slept. She was amazed at how the sunlight seemed to make his scales glow. She decided to wake him up, by nudging his body with her head.

"Wake up, its morning, my love," she said, trying to wake him.

He let out a groan and then said, "I'll need a little encouragement before I do." Lustra smiled, and kissed him. He opened his eyes and smiled. "That's much better," he said, getting up off the bed. Lustra followed him, and they both exited his room and made their way down to the main hall.

When they arrived, they could see a large number of dragons at the tables, eating deer and other foods. They all looked up when Vento and Lustra appeared, and one of them said, "Hey look, it's the heroes," which was followed by a number of the dragons running up to them.

"This can only go well," Vento said quietly.

The dragons that had run towards them started asking Vento and Lustra for details on what happened during the mission, which rather annoyed them both. They managed to sit down at the tables, having ordered deer, only to be mobbed by more of them wanting to know what had happened.

Vento had finally told them to ask the guardians, saying that he had told them, and was a little sick of retelling the story. This had thrown them off, and when Vento and Lustra had finished eating, they decided to find somewhere quiet. They decided to head to the park, since it was the quietist place they could find. Throughout the journey there they had been getting praises from everyone who they walked past. While Vento was getting tired of all the attention, Lustra was enjoying all of it. For the first time ever she was popular with people, a feeling that she was happy to have finally got.

They arrived at the park to find Spyro and Cynder lying under one of the trees, both of them holding the other in a loving embrace. "I guess they had the same problem we had," Lustra said.

"It's nice to see those two together, they are made for each other after all," Vento said, smiling at them.

Vento and Lustra quietly made their way to the edge of the lake and lay down in the shadow of a nearby tree. As before Lustra leaned close to Vento, gazing into his eyes, as he did hers. Lustra found herself lost in Vento's blue eyes, as she couldn't take her eyes off them. They lay like this for what seemed like hours, enjoying each other's company.

"Vento, I love being with you," Lustra said, breaking the silence.

"And I do as well, there's nowhere I'd rather be right now than with you, my love," Vento replied, kissing Lustra.

"Hey guys, having fun?" a voice said suddenly, bringing them back to earth. They looked around and saw that Spyro and Cynder had walked up to them.

"Yes, and what do we owe this interruption to, may I ask?" Vento said, whilst smiling.

"I'm guessing no one told you, but we're all meant to be at the dragon school in a few minutes," Cynder said, grinning as Vento and Lustra got up.

"I fail to see why Spyro and me need to go, I mean I have my own personal teacher in side of me," Vento said, trying not to look at Lustra.

"Well, the guardians say that we have to, so let's go," Spyro said, flying off towards the school, followed closely by Cynder and then both Vento and Lustra.

After a few minutes they arrived at a large building with a circular dome on the top of it. They could see Terrador standing outside the entrance. He approached them when they landed saying, "I see you've arrived, and on time for once," glaring at Lustra, who stared at the ground.

"Well what can I say, I'm a good influence on her," Vento said, licking Lustra's face, making her smile.

"So where's Kisara?" Terrador asked Vento.

"Right here," Kisara said, appearing next to Vento in a flash of light.

"Well now that you're all here, we should get inside," Terrador said, leading them inside the building.

They entered a room with a large open area in the centre, surrounded by desks that rose upwards with every level. At the opposite end of the room was a single desk running from one side of the room to the other. Cyril and Volteer were sat behind it, and were joined by Terrador. There were already a lot of dragons in the room, so Lustra led Vento over to her seat, and sat him down next to her, with Kisara sitting next to him.

"It's been a while since I actually turned up to one of these classes," Lustra said, leaning over to Vento as she said this.

"I'm guessing that's what Terrador meant just now," Vento said, looking down at the guardians. He was sat on the third level of the desks on the left hand side of the room, whilst Spyro and Cynder were sat on the opposite end of the room. After a few minutes more dragons entered the room and sat at their respective desks. Eventually they were all in the room.

Terrador stood up and said, "Alright, settle down," in his booming voice, which silenced the talking.

"Now, as most of you know, this lesson will be about combat," Cyril said.

"Now we all know how much you've been pestering our heroes about their adventure, so instead of just telling you how to fight, we think it would be best if one of them showed us how to fight," Terrador said, glancing over towards Vento and Lustra.

"So, which of you wants to go first?" Cyril said, looking between Vento and Spyro expectantly. Unsurprisingly, none of them volunteered.

After a few minutes, Vento stood up and said, "I guess if I don't give a demonstration no one will," before he flew down into the centre of the room.

"Alright, since we know you can handle single opponents from past experience," Cyril said, glaring at Frost, who simply rolled his eyes, "we're going to set you up against multiple opponents," he continued.

"Are you ready?" Terrador asked. Vento nodded, and suddenly ten dummies appeared around him.

"This won't take long," Vento said confidently.

He was the first to move, diving at a nearby dummy and tearing out its neck, incapacitating it, causing it to disappear. Vento then ran at a group of them, jumped into the air, and wind dashed at them, sending them all flying into the walls, and causing the audience to gasp. Vento then grabbed a nearby dummy, swung it round his head and then threw it at another one. He then decided to let them come to him, so he stood, waiting for one to run at him. When a dummy was about to hit him, he fired a wind blast at it, sending it flying into the remaining dummies, destroying them and ending the test. The audience cheered when the last dummy was destroyed, and Vento simply grinned.

"Well done, young dragon, you demonstrated a good combination of offensive and defensive attacks," Terrador said, smiling slightly.

"Well, I did have a good teacher," Vento said, nodding towards Kisara, who blushed as everyone looked at her.

"Indeed, well then perhaps she would care to show us what she can do?" Cyril asked hopefully.

Kisara looked as if she disagreed, so Vento walked up to her and said, "Come on, Kisara, you've been teaching me, so why not show everyone what you can do?" Kisara still looked unconvinced, so Vento leant in close to her face and said, "Do it, for me," before giving her a quick kiss. This seemed to make her feel like showing them, so she flew down to the centre.

"She's too you to be teaching anyone," one of the dragon's yelled.

"I have enough experience to beat all of you put together," Kisara snapped back.

"Alright, we'll give you the same number of enemies to fight," Terrador said, causing more dummies to appear. Kisara immediately ran towards the dummies with incredible speed.

"She's quite the dragon, don't you think, Lustra?" Vento said, watching Kisara leap around the room, sending dummies flying all over the place.

Lustra said nothing. She was annoyed at what Vento had done to get her to show them her moves.

Kisara had destroyed almost all the dummies within a matter of minutes, and didn't even look tired. There was one dummy left, so she charged up her power, and fired her light convexity at it, destroying it completely. There was silence in the audience, as they were all shocked by what Kisara had just done. The guardians however were impressed by her speed.

"Impressive, Kisara, I can see that Vento has learnt well from you," Cyril said, as Kisara walked back up to her seat. When she sat down, she shot a smile at Lustra, who simply glared back at her.

"Show off," Lustra muttered under her breath.

"Now it's time for a demonstration of fighting with a partner," Cyril said.

This time Spyro and Cynder both flew down into the centre of the room. When they landed, several dummies appeared around them.

"Now the object of this exercise is to use team tactics to defeat all the dummies," Terrador said. At once Spyro and Cynder moved so they were facing back to back.

"This could be interesting," Vento said, watching them both as they suddenly grabbed a dummy each and threw them at each other. They followed up with Cynder using her fear element to force a number of dummies into one area of the room. Spyro then comet dashed through them. They finished up by waiting for the dummies to attack them at the same time. When they moved to attack, both Spyro and Cynder jumped into the air and latched onto each other, tail striking the ground with such force that it created a mini explosion, destroying the rest of the dummies. The audience cheered, and Terrador congratulated them both.

An hour passed, with different pairs facing off against different numbers of dummies, each having different amounts of success than others. Eventually they were all allowed to leave the school.

"Well, that was fun," Vento said, happy about his accomplishments.

"Yea, I've always enjoyed fighting by your side," Lustra said, walking next to Vento, grinning. During the paired fighting, they had both succeeded in eliminating the dummies whilst pulling off some amazing acrobatic feats. Vento had spent most of the time leaping from dummy to dummy, distracting them whilst Lustra destroyed them. Vento had finished by wind dashing into the remaining dummies, and one that was about to hit Lustra.

"And you called me a show off," Kisara said, walking up behind them.

"I see you've thrown off the potential students," Vento said grinning.

"I would have done earlier, I just didn't want to sound rude," Kisara said, glaring as Vento rolled his eyes.

"It was pretty interesting when Frost was fighting though, he seemed a lot more focused than when he fought you, Vento," Lustra said, looking back over at the school, seeing Frost and Elenda walking out together.

"I guess that finding love has made him realise the importance of fighting, that or I just knocked some sense into him last time," Vento said, smirking as Frost and Elenda walked towards them.

"Hey, Elenda, what's up?" Lustra said.

"Oh, not much; Frost just wants to say something to Vento, don't you Frost?" Elenda said, glaring at Frost.

"No, I don't...ow," he said, before Elenda stood on his paw, "ok fine, Vento...I have to thank you for beating me," he continued, making it sound like it caused him great pain.

"Oh, and why is that?" Vento asked.

Frost sighed, "If you hadn't done that, I would never have learnt the lesson about pride, and also, thanks to you and Nerezza, I have finally been able to express my love for Elenda," he said, looking at Elenda.

"Well err, alright then, it was nothing," Vento said, a little unsure of how to react.

"And, Lustra, I'm sorry for attacking you before," Frost continued, looking at her, apologetically.

"Apology accepted, now Vento, let's go back to the park, I could do with a rest," Lustra said, smiling at Vento. They both began walking towards the park, with Kisara following behind.

"Well, that was strange; Frost was actually apologizing and thanking at the same time," Vento said.

"Well, I think Elenda's having a positive effect on him," Lustra said. They arrived back in the park and Lustra lay down under the tree that they had been under before. Kisara returned back into Vento's body, and he lay down next to Lustra. He leaned on Lustra, and stared up at the sky.

"It's times like these that I treasure the most, being able to spend time with the one you care about, in a time of peace," Vento said, smiling as he watched the birds flying around in the sky.

"I just hope that nothing changes in our life," Lustra said, entwining her tail with his. As the hours passed, they both began to feel sleepy, until they both dropped off to sleep.

Vento found himself in his soul room. He walked over to Kisara and sat down next to her. "Vento, I've had a vision, one that showed something terrible," Kisara said, turning to look at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The vision showed me a black dragon standing atop a hill, overlooking the burning ruins of Warfang, with an evilly look in his eyes," she continued.

"Did you see who the dark dragon was?"

"No, but the vision shifted to us and Lustra flying towards my old home," Kisara said.

"Do you think we should go there?" Vento asked.

"I know nothing else about this from my Vision, so we should seek out my home village," Kisara said, she looked sadly at Vento whilst she said, "I can only hope it still exists."

"It would probably be best if we took the eye of the Oricalcom with us, in case it shows us anything else when we arrive," Vento said.

"Yes, we sho-," Kisara was about to say.

"Hello again, this seems like a fun conversation, what's up?" Nerezza said, suddenly appearing in front of them, grinning.

"Is it possible to leave us alone for five minutes?" Kisara said angrily, glaring at Nerezza, who simply laughed.

"I would, but I can hear everything that goes on here, so it's hard not to join in on the conversations," Nerezza said.

"Do you have anything to say about us seeking out this vision?" Vento said.

"No, but I have come to talk to you Vento, privately," Nerezza said, looking at Kisara. Vento got up and followed Nerezza over into a corner. "Listen, Vento, I know you trust Kisara, but there's something wrong with her," Nerezza said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Vento asked.

"Have you noticed all the looks in your direction, and how she constantly fights with Lustra? I think she may be planning to get rid of Lustra in order for her to have you for herself," Nerezza said, just as quietly as before. Vento was shocked by this.

"No, I don't believe you; lies are a part of your character," Vento said. Nerezza shrugged.

"Fine, it's not as if I care if you lose Lustra or not," Nerezza said calmly, "just don't come crying to me when she turns on you," he continued, walking off and disappearing.

"What was that about?" Kisara asked, walking up to Vento.

"Nothing, just the usual from him," Vento lied, placing mental barriers around his thoughts. He had learnt to do this in his youth with Nerezza, in order to stop him from seeing certain things of importance. His barriers seemed to have worked because Kisara couldn't read his thoughts.

"Your guarding your thoughts well, I see, I won't ask then," she said, disappointedly.

"I think we should get back to the real world; if we are going to search out this vision, then the sooner the better," Vento said. Kisara nodded, and Vento saw the familiar bright white light appear in front of him as he disappeared.

"I hope you're not trying to turn him against me, Nerezza," Kisara yelled.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Nerezza replied, appearing behind Kisara.

"Because it's your nature to manipulate people," Kisara said calmly.

"Look who's talking, you manipulated him into sparing me; if he had destroyed me, he and I would be at peace," Nerezza replied.

"You sound as if you want to die, it's a change from you wanting his body," Kisara said coolly.

"If I'd known that you'd be in his body, then I would have let myself die in that mountain," Nerezza said calmly.

"Well it doesn't matter now, we're both apart of him now, and we can't change the past," Kisara said.

"Hmm, there will be a time when Vento will be free of you, and when that time comes, I think he'll see you for what you really are," Nerezza said, before disappearing.

"When that day comes, it won't matter what he thinks," Kisara said, looking sadly at where Vento had been.

**Well that was, uneventful. I'm slightly disappointed with how this chapter turned out. Still, it looks like Nerezza's trying to manipulate Vento again... OR IS HE? Anyway please read and review. Until next time, bye...**


	22. The danger of Colelna

**hey everyone, i'm back with my next chapter. This one has some action and nerezza doing something unexpected. With that said, on with the story**

**Chapter 21: The danger of Colelna**

Vento awoke from his dreamscape to find that it was morning. He looked at Lustra, who was still asleep. He smiled and nudged her head. She groaned and looked at him.

"Hey beautiful, did you sleep well?" Vento asked, smiling at her.

"Yes I did; hold on, did we sleep out here all this time?" Lustra said, looking around. They were still in the park.

"Well, that's not the most important thing, apparently Kisara's had some sort of vision and we need to go seek it out," Vento said. Hearing Kisara's name made Lustra glare at Vento.

"And why do we have to do what she wants?" Lustra asked, hiding her angry tone.

"Because in the vision she saw a dark dragon overlooking a burning Warfang," Vento said, missing her annoyance.

"And is she sure that the dark dragon isn't her?" Lustra said coldly. Vento was taken aback by this.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well, I don't trust her, and you shouldn't either," Lustra said angrily.

"Does this have anything to do with your love battle?" Vento said.

"No, it doesn't; you see I had a dream last night, a dream where she attacked and killed you mercilessly," Lustra said.

"But that was just a dream, and Kisara would never do that to me," Vento said.

"Maybe, but in the dream you asked her what she wanted, and she replied by saying 'what she had always wanted, you'," Lustra said, tears forming in her eyes. Vento was shocked by this.

"_See, not even your girlfriend trusts Kisara, maybe you should take that as a warning," _Nerezza said.

"Lustra, I know you're thinking of my best interests, but Kisara is a part of me, so she can't kill me without killing herself," Vento said. He laid his wing on Lustra and said, "However, you may be right, so I'll be careful around her."

"That's all I ask, if I lost you, I-I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Lustra said.

"I know, and I'd feel the same if I lost you, because you are the only person that I'd give my life for," Vento said.

"I know, that's why I can never be angry at you, no matter what you do, my love," Lustra said calmly.

"We should get going, but first, we need to get the eye of the Oricalcom," Vento said, standing up.

"Alright, let's go," Lustra said.

They both flew towards the temple. When they arrived, they flew up to Lustra's room's window. "It would be best if everyone knew where we were, and where we're going," Vento said. He looked around and found some paper and a quill. Lustra quickly grabbed the eye and placed it into her pouch, whilst Vento wrote a note explaining everything.

"Alright, now we just have to get out of here before anyone notices," Lustra said.

Vento and Lustra quietly glided out of the window and landed in the street below. Once they had made sure no one had noticed them, they both flew towards the gates of the city.

"Hey Lustra, how about a race, first one to the hill wins?" Vento said, grinning.

"Ok, just don't cheat this time," Lustra said smiling when Vento gave her a '_as if I'd cheat_' look.

The race began with Lustra gaining an early lead, but Vento had a plan. He waited until they were over the gates, and quickly wind dashed towards the hill.

"Hey, that's not fair," Lustra called from behind him.

"Oh come on, you can do a comet dash as well, so I don't see it as unfair," Vento said, close to landing on the hill. Lustra tried to comet dash in front of Vento, but managed to hit Vento and send them both tumbling down the hill. "Not again, ow, next time you're going to comet dash, don't do it right in front of where I'm flying," Vento said, whilst they were rolling down the hill. They came to a stop with Lustra on top of Vento.

"Sorry, I guess that means I win though," she said, smiling.

"Yes and the spoils go to the victor," Vento said whilst smiling. They both kissed each other passionately. The kiss seemed to go on for hours, before Kisara decided to put a stop to it.

"Alright you two, we don't have all day for fun," Kisara's annoyed voice rang out from behind them. They stopped kissing each other and glared at Kisara, who simply smiled. "Of course I rather enjoyed your little trip down the hill," Kisara continued, smiling as Lustra got off Vento.

"Did you really have to ruin that moment, Kisara? I know that you're jealous that I have Vento and you don't but please," Lustra said coolly.

Kisara suddenly felt the anger rise within her. "I am not jealous," she said through gritted teeth.

"Sure, that's obviously why you can't take your eyes off him when he's alone," Lustra said, goading Kisara to react.

Kisara was about to charge at Lustra, when Vento stood between them and said, "Stop, this isn't worth fighting over, can we just get back to what we are meant to be doing?"

"You're right, let's go," Kisara said. Without another word, they began flying towards Kisara's home.

"Lustra, please try not to get into fights with Kisara; I'd rather you didn't kill yourselves over me," Vento said.

"As if I would do that," Lustra said smiling. Vento couldn't help but grin.

They had been flying for a few hours before Kisara said, "It's been years since I last saw my home, I wonder how much has changed." They soon arrived at a forest. "We're going to have to walk the rest of the way," Kisara said, walking into the forest.

"Oh good, I was afraid that we'd get there before lunch time," Lustra said sarcastically.

Vento walked next to Kisara, and asked, "Why is your home in a forest?"

"My village was one of the few dragon settlements that didn't want contact with the outside world, so we set up inside a forest where no one would look for us," Kisara said.

"Any particular reason why they needed to be away from civilization?" Vento asked.

"Well, this village in question housed a dark secret, but I'll tell you that later," Kisara said.

After they had been walking for a few minutes, they came across an opening in the expansion of trees. As they walked forward, they could see the outlines of a few buildings forming next to some trees as they were walking towards them.

"Behold, the hidden village of Colelna (Col-elna)," Kisara said. Vento looked around and saw many buildings that resembled trees.

"So this is your home village, not what I was expecting," Vento said, walking towards the buildings. The buildings themselves seemed to blend in with the surrounding tress. When they had taken a few steps into the village though, they saw that the rest of the village had the buildings in ruins. Not only that, but there were many dragon skeletons dotted all around the village.

"No, how...what could have done this?" Kisara said, walking slowly towards a building, tears forming in her eyes. The door way of the building was still intact, so she opened the door and walked inside, followed by Vento and Lustra. Kisara looked around the building, a feeling of sadness rising inside her. "This building used to be my home, where I would spend hours reading about the outside world, and were I spent time with my brother," Kisara said sadly.

"Your brother?" Vento asked. Kisara suddenly gasped and ran over to a dragon skeleton. She had seen this one wearing a necklace that she recognised. She lifted the necklace up and inspected it.

"Oh...Seto," she exclaimed, before bursting into tears.

"What's wrong, who's this?" Vento asked.

"Th-is is, or was... m-my brother, Seto," Kisara sobbed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Vento said, walking over and standing next to Kisara. When Kisara continue to cry, Vento draped his wing over her and pulled her closer to him. This seemed to help, because Kisara laid her head on Vento's neck, though she was still crying.

Meanwhile, a figure shrouded in darkness watched the events from inside a cave. "Ah, Kisara returns to her home does she, well then, I think it's time to see what Colelna can do to her, and her friends," the dark figure said, before laughing evilly.

Vento had lead Kisara away from the corpse of her brother and out into the centre of the village. Kisara had stopped crying and looked up at Vento. "Thank you Vento," she said, staring into his eyes.

"It's ok, the pain you're feeling is only natural," Vento said soothingly. Kisara laid her head on Vento's neck again.

"With my brother gone, I don't have anyone left, but you, Vento, and I feel I must say this now, I love you," Kisara said calmly.

"I'm sorry, Kisara, you know I can't return those feelings, because I have Lustra," Vento said sadly.

Lustra wasn't sure whether to feel sorry for Kisara, or to be glad that she had been rejected by Vento. Kisara began to feel angry towards Lustra.

"Ah, now I see, you do have a dark half after all, Kisara," the figure said, watching them through a dark sphere. "Now all I have to do is unlock that darkness, and the fun can begin," the figure continued, raising his paw over the image of Kisara.

Inside Vento's mind, Nerezza suddenly felt a wave of darkness through the air. "Hey Vento, did you just feel that?" he said.

"_Nerezza, can you not try and ruin these moment?,"_ Vento's voice rang out around him.

"No I mean it, something's not right here, something dark is at work here," Nerezza said.

Kisara meanwhile began to feel slightly light suddenly felt an urge to attack Lustra. She tried to control these urges, but they suddenly welled up on her. "_What's happening?"_ she thought, panicking slightly.

"_Kisara, if you kill Lustra, you can have Vento all to yourself,"_ a voice suddenly said.

"_No I won't do that, no matter what I feel," _Kisara replied.

"_Sorry, but you don't have a say in the matter," _the voice said. Suddenly Kisara felt her consciousness being chained up. The next thing she knew was that she was watching her body move without her controlling it. Vento felt Kisara move suddenly, and could tell something was wrong. She began to glare at Lustra, as if she wanted to attack her.

"What are you doing?" Vento asked.

Kisara didn't seem to back down, because she launched herself at Lustra, with a murderous look in her eyes. Lustra didn't have time to react before Kisara was on top of her biting at her neck. Lustra yelped in pain and tried to throw Kisara off her, which only made her bit her neck harder. Vento couldn't stand Lustra being in so much pain, so he dived at Kisara, tackling her and sending them both rolling a few meters away from where Lustra was. Vento ended up on top of Kisara.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT LUSTRA," he growled, his scales and eyes glowing and his voice suddenly echoing.

The sight of Vento like this seemed to allow Kisara to regain control of her body, because she stopped trying to attack Lustra and stared up at Vento with a terrified look in her eyes. Vento, on the other hand, looked as if he was going to murder Kisara.

"VENTO, stop," Lustra said, running towards him. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes blazing as he glared at Lustra. Lustra recoiled slightly, afraid of what he might do in this state. But when Vento recognised who it was that he was looking at, he seemed to calm down. He got off Kisara, as his scales returned to their normal colour.

"Oh no, Lustra, are you ok?" Vento said, running over to her.

"I-I'm fine, Vento," Lustra lied. Vento could see that the bite wound was very deep in her neck.

"Lustra, you're not ok, here," Vento said, closing his eyes and placing his paw on the wound. He began to concentrate on the wound, and began mending it with his healing power. When he was finished he looked at Lustra.

"Thanks, Vento," Lustra said. They both glared at Kisara. Kisara was trembling from the sight of Vento angry.

"How could you do such a thing?" Vento yelled at Kisara.

"V-Vento, I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't...," Kisara began.

"You had no right to do that to Lustra," Vento spat, his eyes blazing.

"I'm sorry," Kisara said, tears filling her eyes.

"I thought you were better than this, but you've shown me what you really are, Kisara; all you want is to have me, and you'll do whatever it takes to get me, even murdering my love, Lustra," Vento said, his voice suddenly becoming sad.

"Vento, listen, that wasn't me back then, something took control of me and used me to attack Lustra," Kisara sobbed, trying to calm Vento down.

"I don't believe you," Vento yelled.

"_No, Vento, she's telling the truth, I told you that I felt a dark wave of energy, this must have been what it caused,"_ Nerezza said, breaking through Vento's anger. Kisara could hear what Nerezza had just said.

"Listen to Nerezza, he's right, a voice in my mind suddenly took over my body, and it was a presence like I've never felt before," Kisara said, desperation in her voice.

"Wait...Nerezza, what are you talking about," Lustra said, confused.

"I guess I should have said, Kisara told me how to purify Nerezza instead of destroying him, so instead of him being removed forever from me, he's now a part of me," Vento said, calming down a little. Lustra continued to glare at Kisara, who was now looking at the ground.

"_Vento, I know that you're concerned about Lustra's safety, but don't let your fear get in the way of your better judgment, Kisara is not to blame here. I think it best to investigate the source of this evil, we should try that mountain," _Nerezza said, trying to convince Vento of the truth.

Vento thought for a moment, wondering if he could trust what Nerezza was saying. "Alright, while I still don't believe you, Kisara, it may be wise to find out what could cause this. We're going to look in those mountains for the cause of her behaviour," Vento said, turning and walking towards the mountain. Kisara began walking towards Vento but was stopped when Lustra leaped in front of her.

"And where are you going?" Lustra snarled.

"I was going with Vento the mountain," Kisara began.

"Kisara, I think it's best if you go back into my soul, where you can't be controlled," Vento said, not looking back. Kisara nodded sadly, and disappeared in a flash of light. When she did though, Vento suddenly felt a wave of cold over him. He realized that whatever was in this place was more powerful than he was. Lustra then ran up to Vento.

"How can you let her off so easily?" she said.

"Because now that I think about it, there is something wrong with this place, something that should not be alive, and something that should have died weeks ago," Vento said, staring up at the mountain.

"Wait, do you mean...?" Lustra began.

"I'm not sure, but we can't stay here; let's return to Warfang and see if the guardians can make sense of this," Vento said.

"Wait, a few seconds ago you wanted to go to the mountain, now you're backing down. What's with the change of mind?" Lustra asked.

"We don't know what's causing this, and who knows what could happen; what if _you_ suddenly attacked me, I wouldn't be able to harm _you_," Vento said sadly. Lustra stood from a moment, unsure as what to say, so she just nodded and they both flew back towards Warfang.

"_Wait, are you just going to ignore this event and go home, Vento; we should be seeking out this darkness, not running away from it," _Nerezza said sounding irritated.

"_I thing Vento's done the right thing; who knows what could have happened if we had stayed," _Kisara said, calmly.

"_Fine, but this won't end well, and we'll have to come back at some point," _Nerezza replied.

"_One more thing; thank you Nerezza, for saving me," _Kisara said.

"_Oh...well, you're welcome, it's nothing really though, I can't let anyone die through being manipulated, it's my job to be the one manipulating people," _Nerezza replied, slightly surprised at what Kisara had said. Vento smiled.

"_Still, I'm a little confused as to why you were kind like that; normally you'd just let things like that happen," _Kisara said_. _

"_What can I say, I think you and Vento's goodness is starting to rub off on me," _Nerezza said_._

"_Finally, those two are at peace, maybe now I can get some peace,"_ Vento thought to himself.

"_You do know we can hear you, right?"_ Nerezza said, sounding amused.

"_And Vento, please forgive me, I would never hurt Lustra, no matter what my feelings," _Kisara said sadly. Vento wasn't sure whether he could trust her, but he could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"_I'll forgive you, this once, but don't let it happen again," _Vento mentally replied.

Meanwhile, the dark figure was still watching them. "So, the voice has interfered with my plan, no matter, they'll be back, and when they do return..." it said, moving into the light, revealing scales. "They'll wish that I was still dead," the dragon said, before laughing evilly.

"And what may I ask, is so funny?" another figure said, this one staying in the shadows.

"Ah...Master, I..." the dragon began.

"I hope you weren't going against our plans again," the figure said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"No...Master," the dragon said, annoyance in its voice.

"Good, because this plan has to be carried out perfectly, otherwise we are both doomed," the figure said.

"Why do we have to wait and hide? We should confront them now," the dragon said angrily.

"Do I have to remind you who resurrected you, who gave you your powers back, and who kept you safe from those that wanted to kill you? If I were you, I'd do as I say," the figure said calmly.

"Fine, but I don't like any of this," the dragon said bitterly.

"Oh, don't feel too bad; at least this time the plan can't fail, unlike your feeble attempts at a plan," the figure said, turning and walking off towards a door. "Just remember, if you fail me again, you won't be coming back again," the figure continued, before it left the room.

**Ohhhh, cliff hanger, who are the figures, and what are they planning. Find out next chapter...maybe, I think. Please R and R. Until next time, bye...**


	23. The resurrected evil

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter. In it we will see some interesting visions, and find out one of the villains of the next few chapters. With that said, on with the story...**

**Chapter 22: The resurrected evil**

Vento and Lustra were flying back towards Warfang. Vento noticed that Lustra seemed to be thinking about something. "Are you ok, Lustra?" Vento asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, I was just thinking, it makes sense for something like that to happen to Kisara," Lustra said, surprising Vento.

"I can see what you mean; with something that could destroy the village like that, it must be powerful enough to be able to control her," Vento said.

"_Does that mean that Lustra forgives me?" _Kisara asked hopefully.

"But does that mean you forgive her, Lustra?" Vento asked.

Lustra thought for a moment. "Maybe; I don't trust her, but she's not going to turn on you, so I guess it'll come down to what the guardians have to say," Lustra said, looking at Vento.

"_I guess that's as much as I'm going to get," _Kisara said sadly.

"_Oh don't be too hard on yourself, it's not as if you've ordered a siege of Warfang with a dark army," _Nerezza said, jokingly.

Vento could tell that Kisara had smiled at that, and he couldn't help but smile as well. He had noticed a difference in Nerezza's behaviour since he had purified him. He was no longer cold and ruthless, but more of a sarcastic person, who knew when to comfort people, and how to as well. The more Vento thought about it, the more Nerezza seemed to be like him.

Vento and Lustra soon arrived back at Warfang. They were both very tired from their experience, so they decided to head back to the temple in order to get some rest. When they arrived however, they found the guardians were waiting for them.

"Ah, I see you two have finally returned, care to explain why you left the city?" Cyril said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Vento and Lustra looked at each other, before Vento said, "I think that Kisara had better explain this, since she brought us on this."

At once Kisara appeared next to Vento. "It was my idea. I'd seen a vision that showed us flying towards my home village, so I told them to go there," she said, with a sad tone to her voice.

"I see, you'd better come inside and tell us the details," Cyril said, turning round and walking into the temple.

They followed him into the temple and through into the guardians' chambers. They all sat down and let Kisara explain what had happened. When she was finished, the guardians seemed shocked.

"Well then, it seems that we have a new problem to sort out," Terrador said.

"We need to find out what could have caused this change in behaviour, so it may be wise if you head back there and try to find the source," Cyril said.

"_Exactly what we should have been doing hours ago," _Nerezza said, agitatedly.

"I think it would be safer to check the pool of visions, just in case it can show us anything," Volteer said, surprisingly slow and clearly.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary, we can handle anything that we come across," Vento said defiantly. The guardians looked unsure for a moment, but agreed none the less.

"Alright, but if you haven't returned within one day of leaving, we'll send someone to look for you," Terrador said.

"Fine, but if it's all the same with you, I'd like to rest for the night," Vento said.

"And I second that," Lustra said.

"Alright, you may both go to your rooms whilst we consult the pool of visions, and I mean your 'separate rooms'," Cyril said, glaring at them. Vento gave him an 'I don't know what you mean' look, before he turned and walked with Lustra towards the stairs.

"If it's all the same with you, I think we should sleep together, you know, to make sure Kisara doesn't murder you in the middle of the night," Vento said, smiling at Lustra.

"Alright, I'm sure the guardians will understand if you say it like that," Lustra replied, smiling back at him.

Vento reached his room first, and let Lustra in first before following. They both got onto his bed and lay next to each other. They both began staring into each other's eyes, but were interrupted when Lustra's pouch started glowing.

"What's happening?" Vento asked.

"I think the 'eye' wants to show us something," Lustra said, taking the eye out of the pouch. She held it in her paw for a few seconds, and nothing happened.

"I think it needs both of us," Vento said, placing his paw over the eye. At once the eye began glowing brightly, and soon the room was engulfed in light. They suddenly felt the feeling of being pulled out of their bodies. The mass of colours flew past them, until they eventually formed into one image. They found themselves staring into a dark room with a crystal in the centre.

"Where are we?" Vento said looking around.

"My guess, inside a mountain," Kisara said.

"Kisara, why are you here?" Vento asked.

"Because the eye recognises us as the same soul, so it transported both of us and Lustra," Kisara said.

"_The preparations are almost complete, Master; now all we have to do is wait for them to arrive," a voice suddenly said. _

They all looked down and saw the outline of a large dragon, next to the crystal.

"_I'd hope that this is enough if I were you, because if you are unable to beat them in combat with all this power...well I can't be held accountable for the consequences," another voice said, this time coming from the other side of the room. _

They tried to see who had spoken, but they couldn't see him for the darkness.

"_Yes, Master, I won't fail you like I did against Spyro and Cynder," the dragon replied._

"He failed against Spyro and Cynder, does that mean he's...?" Vento began.

"_I would hope so, because I won't tolerate failure...Malefor," the figure in the shadows said. _

"MALEFOR," Vento ad Lustra exclaimed.

"_Yes...my master," Malefor said annoyance in his voice. _The figure in the shadows left the room. _"Just because he resurrected me he thinks he rules me, well I'll show him, I will get my revenge on him for all this, but first, time to see what goes on in the outside realm," Malefor said, walking towards the crystal._

"Doesn't sound as if he's too fond of his master, that could be an advantage, or it could be problematic," Vento said. The image suddenly dissolved into thousands of colours. The colours then resolved themselves into a different image. They could now see Vento staring down Malefor, with Lustra's body lying in front of Vento. The Vento in the image had tears of rage in his eyes. _"Malefor, for what you have done, I will show you no mercy," the Vento yelled._

"_Oh please, you've already tried everything, what more do you have?" Malefor said, cockily. The Vento in the image suddenly started glowing, but this was a more intense glow that any other times he had entered this state. His scales became so bright that you could hardly see anything in the room. _

"_With the powers I have, you'll wish that you were still dead," the Vento yelled, his voice becoming in human, almost demonic. This Vento sent a blast of light Convexity at Malefor, who was hit by it, and was destroyed almost instantly. "No, it is not enough, the world must pay for this," the Vento yelled, rising up into the air and blasting a part of the mountain with his light convexity. The image then showed him standing over a smouldering ruin of Warfang, grinning evilly. "No one can stop me, not now the guardians and the heroes are all dead," the Vento said, before laughing demonically. _"Is this, the future," Vento said, in awe of seeing himself like this.

"I think it is an outcome of your confrontation, if Lustra dies that is," Kisara said, sounding scared. Vento turned and saw Lustra, who had tears in her eyes at this point.

"I will not let you die Lustra, even if I must sacrifice myself to do so," Vento thought. Suddenly the image dissolved and they found themselves back in Vento's room. Vento looked at Lustra, who was trembling greatly. "Lustra, are you ok?" Vento said, placing his wing over her.

"I-I'm F-Fine V-Vento, j-just fine," Lustra said, sounding terrified.

"Lustra, I will not let him kill you, I will not let that vision come to pass, even if I must sacrifice myself to do so," Vento said, using his wing to move Lustra closer to him. Lustra lent her head against Vento's chest, and started sobbing.

"But how do we know that it isn't set in place?" she sobbed.

"Lustra, the future isn't always written, it can be changed, and no matter what, you will not die," Vento said, soothingly. Lustra looked up at him, tears running down her face. "I will not let you die, even if I must sacrifice my life," Vento continued, leaning forward and kissing Lustra. They held the kiss for what seemed like hours, both enjoying the moment. Vento was the first to break away, but only so that he could look at her full face.

"Thank you, Vento, and I won't let you die, we'll face Malefor together," Lustra said, defiantly.

"Yes, and we will win," Vento said, before resuming the kiss.

Back in the room with the pool of visions, the guardians were trying to see if there was anything the pool could show them. "This is hopeless, Ignitus was the only one of us who could see anything in this pool," Terrador said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Then perhaps it would be better if I just told you myself," a voice said. The guardians all turned and saw Ignitus as the Chronicler walking towards them.

"Ignitus...but how did you survive?" Volteer said, at a loss for words.

"I didn't, the Chronicler simply chose me to be his successor," Ignitus said.

"So tell us, what happened at that village?" Cyril asked.

"The village of Colelna, it once was the home of Kisara, the white dragon, now is simply a ruin, but near this ruin, lies a mountain, which holds an evil presence that we all know well," Ignitus said darkly.

"Do you mean...?" Terrador began.

"Yes, Malefor has returned," Ignitus said, causing a chill on the air.

"But how, it's impossible to return from death, it's never been done before," Volteer said.

"I'm afraid that is only a half truth, because there are some dragons that have been revived before, and always by the same person," Ignitus continued.

"Who?" Cyril asked.

"I do not know, I can't find his book anywhere, he seems to have stolen it years ago," Ignitus said.

"Then we need to send Spyro and Cynder to stop him and Malefor," Terrador said.

"Yes, but sending Vento and Lustra will be necessary, because they alone have enough power to beat Malefor if Spyro should fail," Ignitus said.

"What exactly is Malefor and this unknown entity planning?" Volteer asked.

"I don't know, without his book, I cannot see what a person does or even thinks," Ignitus said darkly.

"So we are basically just sending Spyro, Cynder, Vento and Lustra into the unknown, and then we are just going to hope for the best," Cyril said darkly.

"That about sums it up, yes," Ignitus said, smiling slightly.

"It's good to know that your humour hasn't been harmed by your new job," Terrador said, smiling.

"Regardless, we should get them all here, so we can explain what is happening," Cyril said.

"Yes, and I vote Volteer goes to tell them," Terrador said quickly.

"Why do I have to wake them up?" Volteer asked defensively.

"Oh, you won't have to wake them up, you'll just have to stop them from having their 'fun', and I don't want to have to listen to all of that," Cyril said, smiling.

"I thought you told them to go to their own rooms?" Volteer asked, annoyed at being picked.

"I know what I said, but who really listens to elders when they say that?" Cyril said. Volteer began walking up the stairs, grumbling.

Back in Vento's room, he and Lustra were now peacefully sleeping, whilst Vento was suddenly brought into his soul room. He looked around and saw Kisara and Nerezza sitting together, discussing something. He walked over to them. "So what's up, guys?" Vento asked.

"Me and Kisara here were just talking about what we've seen from the eye's vision," Nerezza said, surprisingly serious.

"We think it best if I stay inside your mind until we face off against Malefor, otherwise the same thing may happen again," Kisara said sadly.

"I thought before you said that you haven't been corrupted, so why were you now?" Vento asked.

"I think that wherever Malefor is, his ability to manipulate people is greater, that and I was feeling such dark feelings before he took control of me," Kisara said, looking away from Vento.

"So you mean that the loss of your brother, and the rejection from me, made you vulnerable to corruption?" Vento asked.

Kisara said nothing for a moment, before looking at Vento, tears appearing in her eyes, "Yes," she finally said sadly.

"Oh Kisara, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Vento said, walking over to her and nuzzling her head.

"It's not your fault, Vento, I'm just an old spirit who fell in love with you, but know that from now on, I will help you and Lustra without letting my personal feelings getting in the way," Kisara said sadly.

"This conversation is touching and all, but I think we need to sort out something," Nerezza said, walking up to both of them, "like how we are going to stop Vento going mad and destroying the world?" he continued.

"That is simple, I'll keep Lustra alive, then I won't have to go mad," Vento said, smiling.

"Oh I wish it would be that easy, still, I'll be the one thinking up how to save you if it comes to that, so just focus on finding a way to defeat Malefor," Nerezza said.

Vento was about to reply, when he suddenly felt as if he was being dragged out of the room. A flash of white followed, and he awoke to find himself inside his room, whilst knocking was coming from the door. "Can't any one give me some peace?" Vento grumbled. The door opened to reveal Volteer, Spyro and Cynder.

"The guardians want us down in the main hall now," Cynder said.

"Oh great, what now?" Lustra said, sounding half asleep. Vento and Lustra jumped off the bed and followed them out into the main hall. When they arrived they saw Terrador and Volteer talking to Ignitus.

"Ignitus, what are you doing here?" Spyro asked, running over to him.

"I'm here to tell you all about the latest threat to this world," Ignitus said.

"Honestly can we not go five days without someone else trying to take over or destroy this world?" Spyro said, sounding exasperated.

Ignitus smiled briefly at this before saying, "I think it best to tell you bluntly, Malefor's back," Ignitus said causing Spyro and Cynder to gasp. Vento and Lustra simply stood there, as they already knew about that.

"No way, how on earth did he survive?" Cynder asked.

"He didn't, he was simply revived by an unknown being," Ignitus said.

"I'm guessing you'll want Spyro and Cynder to stop him, again," Vento said calmly.

"Not quite; you and Lustra will be going with them," Ignitus said.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Vento asked.

"Right now if you're ready," Spyro said.

Vento was a little unsure, he wanted to spend the night relaxing with Lustra, but he knew that the defence of the world always comes first. "Ok, let's go," Vento said, walking out of the temple, with Lustra following him with Spyro and Cynder.

Ignitus watched them go before saying, "And now we wait and see who survives, and what the fate of this world will be because of it."

"What do you mean, Ignitus?" Volteer asked.

"I mean that this event and time is a critical branching point for the timeline of this world," Ignitus said.

"What do you mean by a branching point/" Terrador asked.

"By that I mean that there are a lot of clear outcomes, some better than others, but all of them involving the death of someone Vento cares about, and I fear for their safety," Ignitus said. He watched them fly towards the mountain and said, "May the ancestors look after them. May they look after us all," before he disappeared in a bright light.

Meanwhile, the dark figure and Malefor were watching the group as they began flying towards the village. "So they come again, let's hope they can survive long enough to face you, my pawn," the figure said. Malefor glared at him, but didn't say anything. The figure chuckled. "What's wrong Malefor, I thought you'd enjoy watching Spyro and Cynder perish at the hands of this mountain?" it said, smiling.

"It's not that; I'm frustrated that you order me around as if I'm an underling," Malefor spat. He launched himself at the figure who simply stood where he was, and closed his eyes. He suddenly opened them, causing them to glow and send a wave of dark energy outwards, which caused Malefor to be thrown back into the wall.

"But you _are_an underling; your powers are nowhere near as powerful as mine are, but I guess you'll never learn," the figure said smugly, "I mean really, if two teenage dragons can beat you, then you must be pathetic," the figure continued, smiling as Malefor stood back up.

"I AM NOT PATHETIC," Malefor spat.

"Then prove it; when they arrive, defeat them all, if you don't, I'll have no more use for you," the figure said, walking off through a large door.

When the door closed Malefor walked up to the crystal. "He thinks he rules me, but I'll show him," Malefor said, staring into the crystal, "and when those fools arrive, we'll see how powerful the white dragon really is," he continued, smiling evilly, "And if he's worth controlling."

**Cliff hanger. Who is the figure who dominates Malefor,what is he planning, and will Vento's visions come true. find out... In a few chapters time. Anyway please R and R, and I hope your all still enjoying this story, I know I am. Until next time, bye...**


	24. Distractions

**Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter. This chapter is going to be mostly action followed by conversations. With that said, on with the story...**

**Chapter 23: Distractions**

Vento, Lustra, Spyro and Cynder flew quietly towards Kisara's home. While Vento looked peaceful, his mind was instead full of thoughts about what he'd seen. _"Is that vision really the future, is this world going to fall by my hand?" _he wondered.

"_Why are you worrying? You said it yourself, the future isn't always written, it can be changed," _Kisara said to Vento.

"_I know, but what if I fail, what if it all really does happen?"_Vento replied.

"_Vento, as long as everyoneelse can fight, we'll be able to stop Malefor, don't worry,"_Kisara said reassuringly.

"_I can't lose Lustra, no matter what happens; if she dies, I could never forgive myself," _Vento said sadly.

"_Vento, remember that I'm always here for you; if she dies, I'll make sure you come back to the light, and I'll help you live through it," _Kisara said soothingly.

"_Thank you, Kisara," _Vento said after a pause.

"_Yea, and who knows, maybe she'll even be able to replace Lustra," _Nerezza said, sounding amused.

"_NEREZZA," _Vento and Kisara mentally yelled.

"_What, you can't tell me you don't want that, Kisara, and I know that Vento has similar feelings, he's just chosen someone who's alive to be his mate,"_Nerezza said, goading one of them to react.

"_If you say another word I'm going to come in there and blast you with light Convexity," _Vento said angrily.

"_Fine, I'm just trying to lighten the mood," _he replied smugly.

Vento stopped talking to him, as he had just spotted the forest that they had to walk through. He dived down and landed on the grass below, followed by the rest of them.

"From what Kisara said, we have to walk the rest of the way," Vento said, looking back at them.

"And why do we have to do that?" Cynder asked.

"Would you rather we fly through the forest? There are so many low hanging branches you'd be lucky to stay in the air for two seconds," Vento said, walking through the opening into the forest.

They had all only been walking a few minutes before Spyro said, "I still don't see how Malefor can be still alive; we both saw him being dragged into the crystal."

"Because someone released him, without us knowing about it," Vento said, not looking back at them.

"But who or what would do such a thing?" Cynder asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Vento replied.

"Why does it matter? We'll still beat him; if you two could do it, then you'll do it again," Lustra said.

"It may not be as simple as that; we don't know who's helping him, they may have taken measures to stop us," Vento said darkly. They continued walking for a few minutes before they came across the site of Kisara's home. "Alright, this is the place, now we just have to find where Malefor's hiding," Vento said.

"If I had to guess, it would be in that mountain over there," Spyro said, gazing up at the mountain.

"Exactly, so let's get going," Lustra said.

They all started flying towards the mountain. When they drew closer to it, they found that they started feeling a sense of dread. "This depressed feeling, I don't think it's natural," Vento said.

"You're right, this must be the place, only he would give off such an obvious aura," Spyro said, flying next to Vento.

"But when we beat him this time, we make sure he stays dead," Spyro said confidently.

"Spyro, when you get that look in your eye, it's hard to imagine losing," Cynder said, smiling as she flew next to him. Spyro smiled at her comment.

"Hey, it looks like we've got some company," Lustra yelled. They all turned and looked towards where she was looking, and saw the flying serpent creatures flying towards them.

"Ignore them, they're just a distraction; we have to get into the mountain now," Vento yelled, firing a wind blast at one of them, sending it flying into the side of the mountain.

"I don't think we can ignore them, so let's just finish them quickly," Lustra said, comet dashing into one of them.

"Well, I suppose we could use a warm up," Spyro said, diving after one of the creatures. Vento flew after a serpent that was chasing Lustra, and wind dashed into it, causing it and him to rocket towards the ground. Vento let go just as it was about to hit the ground, and flew back up to where Lustra was burning two of the same creatures.

"Now this is really fun," he called to her, as she finished off the creatures, and turned to him, smiling. They both saw that Spyro and Cynder had also finished off the rest of the creatures, and where now flying back up to join them.

"Well, that was a nice distraction, let's go" Spyro said, flying towards an entrance in the side of the mountain.

"I just hope there aren't too many of these distractions; I'd rather get this over with quickly," Lustra said. They all landed at the entrance.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it, Lustra?" Vento said, staring up at the archway. Kisara suddenly appeared next to Vento, in a flash of light.

"I'd like to help you, Vento, if that's ok with everyone?" Kisara said.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, just stay close to me and Lustra," Vento said. Kisara smiled at him and nuzzled his head, earning a growl from Lustra. Spyro and Cynder watched them with amused looks on their faces, before they turned and walked through the archway into the mountain. "Now, to see what horrors Malefor has for us," Vento said darkly, as he followed Spyro and Cynder.

Meanwhile, Malefor was looking through the crystal, and could see Vento walking through the mountain. "Hpm, I see you over came my little welcome party, oh well, this next surprise should test your resolve," he said, before laughing slightly.

Back with the group, Vento was now walking with Lustra through a passage way that was only large enough for two dragons their size to get through. They soon came to a fork in the passage. "Any ideas about which way we go?" Vento asked.

"None, the fastest way is for us to split up and search both at the same time, but that may work to Malefor's advantage," Spyro said.

"Well, whatever happens, you two would be fine, so I think me, Lustra and Kisara will go down the left tunnel, whilst you and Cynder go down the right," Vento said, walking towards the left path.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Vento," Kisara said, walking next to him.

"I doubt that Malefor can send anything that could defeat all three of us," Vento said confidently.

"All the same, I'd advise caution if we encounter anything," Kisara said, sounding concerned.

"Are you scared?" Lustra asked.

"No, I just don't want anything to happen to Vento," Kisara said, "or you Lustra," she added quickly when Lustra glared at her.

"Likewise I don't want anything to happen to Lustra or you; I mean really, how am I going to cope with Nerezza without you, Kisara?" Vento said, smiling at her.

"_Hey, I find that insulting, I'm only being honest and telling it how it is," _Nerezza said in Vento's mind.

"Yea, I can see why you need me; and Nerezza, telling it how it is doesn't always mean that you have to use it to get at us," Kisara said, smiling at Vento.

"_I'm just doing what I can do, since I'm nothing more than a disembodied voice in Vento's head," _Nerezza said, sounding defensive.

"That'll teach you for trying to rule the world by attacking me, my friends and my love," Vento said, not hiding his amusement, smiling at Lustra who smiled back at him.

"_You can't blame me, I was just a dark presence then, now I'm just an annoying version of you, Vento," _Nerezza replied.

"Do you both have to have a conversation with Nerezza outside of Vento's head, because I can't keep track of what's happening," Lustra said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"That's kind of the point, but I suppose you wouldn't know, because you've never shared a body with someone else," Kisara said coolly.

"Forget it, I'll just be next to you, Vento, if you need me," Lustra said, trying to sound calm.

Spyro and Cynder meanwhile were having a much quieter journey through the mountain than Vento was. "Why do I feel like we've done this before?" Spyro said.

"Because we have; this journey brings back memories of the last time we went into a mountain," Cynder said.

"I just hope this time when we stop Malefor, we get a break from having to save the world, so that we can have time alone to ourselves," Spyro said.

Cynder suddenly pulled him into a passionate kiss. They both held it together for a long while, neither of them wanting to let the other one go and ruin the moment. Cynder broke apart the kiss before saying, "I wish that we could have time to ourselves too, my love, but we have to focus on defeating Malefor."

"I know; let's see where this passageway leads us," Spyro said sadly, resuming the walk through the passage.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived in a large room, with a small river flowing through it. They could see a separate pathway to their left, which was one level above them, and led parallel to where they were walking.

"That looks like where Vento and the rest of them are going to appear from, if this is the right way," Spyro said, walking slowly into the centre of the room. When he stepped into the centre, he felt the ground under his paw move down. He looked down and saw that he had trodden on some sort of pressure pad. "This can't be good," he said, quickly stepping away from the centre. Almost immediately, Grublins started appearing from hidden doors around the room, and they slowly began to surround them.

"Nice one," Cynder called sarcastically.

Spyro ignored her remark and ran at one of the nearest Grublins and grabbed it. After whirling it around his head, he threw it at a group of approaching Grublins, knocking them down and allowing him to finish them off with a quick comet dash. Cynder was also having some success against the Grublins, using her wind powers to send them all over the room, effectively knocking over a large number of them at once. But no matter how many they killed, more just kept on appearing, and they were soon tiring from the fighting.

"Damn it, Vento, where are you?" Spyro yelled, hoping they might hear him.

Back with Vento - they had made slow progress through the passage way, but soon he and the rest of them found themselves heading upwards instead of downwards. "This is either good or bad, but why haven't we encountered any resistance yet?" Lustra asked, looking around.

"Something tells me that Spyro and Cynder are drawing most of the resistance to them," Vento said.

"How'd you work that out?" Nerezza said, this time so that they could all hear him, his voice echoing though out the passageway.

"Was there any need for that, Nerezza?" Kisara said exasperatedly.

"Well, I just thought I'd make Lustra sure that you two weren't talking to thin air," Nerezza said, sounding amused.

"What's that meant to mean?" Lustra said indignantly.

"I think he was trying to make out that you thought we were mad," Kisara said.

"If you'll all stop arguing for a second I'll tell you why I know Spyro and Cynder are being the magnets," Vento said walking up the passageway, "because I just heard fighting up ahead, come on; let's see if they've left any for us."

"Vento, wait let's...oh forget it, save some for me," Lustra yelled, running after Vento as he started running through the passageway. Kisara rolled her eyes and followed suit.

They all soon arrived in the large open room where Spyro and Cynder were still fighting. As Spyro had thought, they had arrived on the parallel pathway. "Looks like they're in trouble, let's go," Vento said, flying down to join them. He immediately wind dashed at a group that were ganging up on Cynder, sending them flying way from her. Cynder looked round surprised by his sudden entrance.

"Thanks, Vento," she said, smiling at him, before resuming the fight.

Vento looked around and saw that Lustra had rescued Spyro in much the same way, whilst Kisara had just flown down and was idly watching the battle. Vento smiled and ran over to Lustra, jumping over or at any Grublins that got in his way. When he reached her he sent a wind blast at one of the Grublins she was fighting, sending it into another Grublin.

"This is becoming something of a routine, saving you I mean," he said, as she looked at him, and grinned, before she set fire to a group behind Vento with her blue fire.

"One thing I've learnt, Vento, never let your guard down," Lustra said, as he looked behind himself and saw what she had done.

The fighting went on for a few minutes, until Kisara got bored of watching, and decided to destroy them all at once with her light convexity. Vento watched in awe as her convexity destroyed each Grublin one by one, until only one was left, which he quickly killed with his own powers.

"Well, that was fun, but do you mind telling me who blundered into this trap?" Vento said, looking at Spyro and Cynder.

"That honour belongs to Spyro, because he stepped on some sort of pressure pad, which then released them," Cynder said, smiling as Spyro glared at her for a moment, before also smiling.

"Well, that just shows that we have to be careful around here; so do you have any idea which way we go now?" Vento said, looking around the room.

"At a guess we have to go through that door over there, but by the looks of it, it's closed, so I think we know what needs to be done," Kisara said, looking at Spyro who nodded. He began to charge up his power, and he suddenly leapt up into the air and dived towards the door, encasing himself in an earth boulder. When he hit the door however, it didn't move, and instead sent him flying back at the group, his boulder destroyed. Whilst everyone else dodged out of the way, Cynder was too slow, and ended up being hit by Spyro, sending them both tumbling back towards the back of the room.

"Has anyone got any better ideas?" Lustra said, glaring at Kisara, who simply ignored her.

"Sorry about that, Cynder, I didn't mean to hit you," Spyro groaned as he got up off Cynder and checked to see if she was ok.

"Oh well, no harm done, except we now need to find a way to open the door, because it's obviously elementally shielded," Cynder replied, standing up slowly, making sure nothing was broken before she walked over to the group with Spyro.

"If nothing else, let's check up that side path, that must have a purpose," Vento said, looking along the pathway.

"Alright, but I'm staying down here; I'm not walking into another trap," Spyro said, shooting a glare at Kisara, who just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Lustra, Kisara, let's go," Vento said, flying back up to the side path.

"So what now?" Lustra asked.

"Well, the obvious choice would be to head through that entrance there," Nerezza said, quietly so Spyro and Cynder wouldn't hear. Vento nodded, and the three of them- including Kisara- walked through the opening.

"Hey, this looks like some sort of lever, perhaps if we pull this then..." Vento began before Kisara beat him to it. She pulled the lever, and they heard the sound of metal moving.

"Hey, the door's opened," Spyro called to them.

"Yea but there's one, problem," Lustra called back.

"Which is?" Cynder asked.

"The doorway back into that room has closed behind us; we'll find another way round," Vento called back.

"Ok, stay safe, and be cautious," Spyro called back.

"Hey, aren't I always?" Vento said, smiling.

"NO," both Lustra and Kisara said at the same time.

"Well I'm hurt, when have I ever not been cautious?" Vento said.

"Where do you want me to start, Vento? Perhaps when you ran off to rescue Lustra, more than once, or perhaps the time when you...," Nerezza said.

"Ok ok, I get it, let's just get going, ands hope Spyro doesn't set off any more traps," Vento said, turning to walk down the passageway.

They walked along the passageway for a few minutes, until they came across an even larger room, with a large gate at one end of the room. They were still one level higher than the door was. From where they were standing, they could see that there was water falling down from the ceiling and that there was a chasm below them, except for the lower and upper paths.

"If I had to guess, through that door is where Malefor will be, so let's see what he's got planned to slow us down this time," Vento said. They all began walking along their pathway until it sloped down and joined on with the lower path.

"Do you think we should wait for Spyro and Cynder? I mean we may need them," Lustra said looking behind them. Vento looked at her questioningly and was about to reply back when Kisara shot him a look that meant she agreed with Lustra.

"Ok, Kisara, you have more experience of fighting, you go down that path and see if you can meet them," Vento said, nodding in the direction of the lower path.

"I see you want to be rid of me that easily do you?" Kisara said, feinting that she was hurt, before smiling and walking off down the passageway.

"Do you think she'll be ok, on her own?" Lustra asked.

"Are you questioning her ability to defend herself?" Vento asked.

"No, just her will power," Lustra said, smiling at Vento. They both turned and walked towards the large doors.

"Why do I get the feeling we are going to get ambushed?" Vento said, looking around the room.

"Maybe because Spyro and Cynder did, but yea, something doesn't seem right about this," Lustra said, moving closer to Vento as she said this. They got about half way through the room before a large Golem appeared from the chasm and destroyed part of the walkway back.

"Oh great, this thing can't be good," Vento said, dodging out of the way of its hand.

"Remember what Spyro and Cynder said, aim for the crystal at the top of its head," Lustra said, flying away from the golem's other hand.

"That's easier said than done; I'll need a clear shot to the head to be able to get anywhere near it," Vento said, as he started hitting the golem's hand.

Kisara meanwhile was walking through the passage way, looking for Spyro and Cynder. "Where on earth can those two be, there are only two paths through here," Kisara said to herself. Even though she was away from Vento, she could tell what he was thinking, and what was happening. "I hope he can survive long enough for me to find those two," she said sadly. She soon came across a door, and a lever next to it. "This could be promising," she thought.

"Is anyone there? If there is, can you open this door for us?" she heard Spyro's voice call from the other side of the door.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Kisara called back. She pulled the lever, guessing that it would open the door, which it did, but it also closed another one behind her.

"Hey Kisara, where's Vento and Lustra?" Spyro asked, walking up to Kisara, followed by Cynder.

"My guess, they're fighting something big," Kisara said turning to walk back up the passageway, "and now we have to figure out how to get through this door," she continued.

"I'll try pulling the lever again, that might work," Cynder said, walking over to the lever. When she did so, the door that she had come through closed and the opposite door opened.

"This is one stupid security system," Spyro muttered, as he and Cynder followed Kisara at a run, back to where Vento and Lustra were.

Back with Vento and Lustra - they were both still fighting the golem and had managed to uncover the crystal on its head. "Alright, one more attack to its head, and we should be able to continue," Vento said, flying towards the golem's head.

"I'll cover you," Lustra said, breathing blue fire onto the Golem's hands. Whilst the golem was concentrating on Lustra, Vento made it onto its head, and started bashing at the crystal. It noticed this, and the Golem moved its hand to try and knock him off.

"I've had enough of this," Vento yelled, and fired his light convexity blast at the crystal, shattering it, and killing the golem.

"Couldn't you have just done that earlier?" Lustra said, as Vento flew down to her.

"No, I have to conserve my usage of light Convexity, it drains my power very quickly," Vento replied.

"That's never stopped me," Kisara said, walking up to him from across the room.

"I see you found those two," Vento said, nodding at Spyro and Cynder.

"And I notice that you didn't leave that Golem for us," Spyro said, walking up to them.

"Would you have left it?" Lustra asked.

"Well no, but anyway, enough distractions, we have a job to do," Spyro said. They all turned and walked towards the large door.

"I hope you guys are prepared for this, because this is going to be one tough fight," Vento said as they approached the door.

"I'm ready, Vento, and I won't leave your side," Lustra said, walking next to him.

"And I'm always with you, Vento," Kisara said, walking next Vento on his other side.

"_I can't really do anything but be with you, never mind,"_Nerezza said sarcastically in Vento's mind.

"We've always been ready, it's time to give Malefor eternal rest," Spyro said walking up to them.

"Or failing that, we just thwart his plans again," Cynder said, smiling as she walked next to Spyro. Without another word, Vento pushed the door open and entered.

**Well now, this is dramatic. And for a chapter which I can't deny, is filler,I thought that was quiet good. Until next time, bye...**


	25. The confrontation

**Hey everyone, your favourite author here(ok maybe not). I'm back with the next chapter. this is mostly action, and we find out the name of the Figure. with that said, on with the story...**

**Chapter 24: The confrontation**

The door swung open, and Vento entered slowly, followed by the rest of the group. They found themselves in a large room, with a dark Crystal in the centre, and a throne opposite the door. "I see you've all finally made it," a voice rang out from behind the throne.

"Malefor," Spyro said, darkly.

"Were you expecting anyone else, if so, I'm hurt," Malefor said smugly, walking out from behind the throne.

"What are you planning Malefor? The only reason that you have for being back is to cause more suffering," Vento said.

"Hmm, well you could say that, but my _'Master' _has other plans for this world," Malefor said, saying 'Master' with much distain in his voice.

"Master? I never knew that you could find it in yourself to serve anyone," Cynder said angrily.

"You're one to talk Cynder; as with you, I've been manipulated into serving someone more powerful, but unlike you, I intend to over throw him once I've finished with you," Malefor said, the smugness disappearing from his voice.

"And you think this master is just going to let you do that, if you do, you've lost some of your touch," Vento said, his voice instead sounding like Nerezza's.

"Was that Nerezza I just heard speak?" Spyro asked, looking at Vento.

"Yes, you see I'm not completely dead; Vento here purified me and let me stay," Nerezza said, speaking through Vento as before.

"You might care to warn me when you're going to do that Nerezza," Vento said, regaining control of his voice.

"Ah, Nerezza the betrayer, tell me, how is life being stuck inside of a fool?" Malefor said.

"This _fool_has more than enough power to defeat you, Malefor, and that's not bragging, that's the truth," Nerezza said through Vento.

"Does he indeed, well I'll believe that when I see it," Malefor said. Turning to look at Kisara he continued, "And who else do we have here? The legendary Blue eyes white dragon. Kisara, for a dragon of old, I would have thought you would have been taller, and much older."

Kisara gave a small laugh, "Malefor, you're shorter than I expected, and for a purple dragon, I'm not impressed," she said coolly.

"Your comebacks don't hide your dark feelings from me, Kisara, the feelings of jealousy, jealousy of Lustra, of the fact she has Vento and you don't, and the dark thoughts of love that you harbour; tell me, why do you fight for them, when if you served me, you could have Vento all to yourself?" Malefor said, feigning sympathy.

"Kisara, don't be fooled, he won't help you ever, he's just toying with your emotions," Vento said to Kisara. Kisara looked sadly at Vento, ignoring the inquisitive looks from everyone else.

"I-I don't know, maybe he's speaking the truth, I just..." Kisara said, sounding sad.

"Kisara, how can you even think about betraying me? You promised to help me defeat Malefor, without letting your emotions get in the way," Vento yelled, his eyes briefly glowing white.

"Y-You're... you're right, I promised to help you," Kisara said, no longer looking sad, but staring up at Malefor with defiance in her eyes, "and Malefor, just for that, I'm going to personally deliver the final blow to you," she said angrily.

"Hmm, well it was worth a try," Malefor said, sounding disappointed; he turned and looked back at Vento, "but what does Nerezza think about fighting me?"

"Why would I think anything different? You were the one who ordered Vento's corruption, thereby creating me," Nerezza said coldly, again through Vento.

"Ah yes, of course, I can free you from your imprisonment and give you more power," Malefor said, goading Nerezza to join him.

"Normally I'd jump at the chance for revenge, but Vento has shown me a better image of life, and he saved me from the darkness, so it's only fair that I save him from you," Nerezza replied smugly.

"You'll suffer like all the rest, just you wait," Malefor spat angrily.

"Face it, Malefor, if you're fighting one of us, then you face all of us," Vento replied smugly.

"Fine, I don't even know why I bothered," Malefor said angrily, before leaping towards Spyro and Cynder. They both managed to dodge out of the way by rolling to the side.

"And so the battle begins; let's get this over with," Vento said, glancing at Lustra, who had a determination in her eyes that Vento hadn't ever seen before.

They both flew at Malefor, with Lustra firing Blue fire at him, whilst Vento used his wind dash to land a heavy blow to Malefor's side. This combined attack sent Malefor back a few meters, but he quickly recovered, and blasted a hole in the side of the roof of the room, revealing the dark sky.

"Why did he do that?" Vento yelled, before he saw Malefor fly out of the hole he had made.

"Tell me that he didn't just fly away from us," Lustra said in disbelief.

"I think he just did; let's go, we can't let him get away," Vento said, leaping into the air and flying after Malefor.

"Hey, come back, you're not fighting him alone," Spyro called, flying after Vento, followed by Cynder and finally Lustra. Kisara mean while was still standing in the room looking around.

"Alright, I know you're there, why don't you show yourself to me so we can get on with this?" she said, staring at a dark patch of the room.

"Ha-ha, you never stop amazing me, Kisara," a dark figure said, appearing from the shadows.

"You? I thought that I'd destroyed you back at the final battle?" Kisara said sounding surprised.

"No, you simply banished me to the shadows, where I came across a certain dark Crystal that you know all too well about," the figure said, a hint of smugness in his voice.

"No, you didn't," Kisara exclaimed.

"I did, I combined my complete spirit to the Crystals, strengthening their resistance to attacks and granting more dark power," the figure said calmly.

"So does that mean that when I used my life force to seal the army away, you...?"

"Yes, I took you directly into the crystal, in an attempt to use your body as a host for my return, but sadly your body couldn't be corrupted, so I had to wait until someone else came across the Crystals, during which I made a few deals with the army," the figure continued smugly.

"What kind of deals?"

"Well for one, when the next living dragon comes along, we would all share his or her body, and use it to dominate the world, but sadly when that blasted spirit, _Nerezza _came along, the army decided to join him instead of me," the figure said angrily. "Of course when the crystal was destroyed they got what they deserved, and I was released along with you from the Crystal," the figure continued.

"They why are you here? Kisara asked. The figure walked into the light, and Kisara gasped at what she saw.

Meanwhile, Vento and the gang had caught up with Malefor, and were now diving around in the sky trying to avoid his attacks. "Come on, is that the best you can do, Malefor," Vento gloated, causing Malefor to send a large ice blast at him. Lustra quickly rescued Vento by melting the ice blast with her fire blast. "Thanks Lustra," Vento said, firing a wind blast at Malefor as he was about to attack Lustra.

Spyro and Cynder were building up for a quick attack on Malefor. They both soared towards Malefor, charging up there elemental powers as they did. When they were about to hit him, they both pulled up, releasing each of their elements at him, (Fire for Spyro, Poison for Cynder). The constant combination attacks were taking their toll on Spyro and Cynder, as well as Vento and Lustra. Malefor was taking a beating, but seemed as if he hadn't even been hit once.

"This is becoming impossible," Vento yelled, as he redirected an ice attack back at Malefor with his own wind element.

"Vento, stay close to me, I have a plan," Lustra said, flying so that she was next to him.

"Alright, I hope you know what you're doing," Vento said calmly. He followed Lustra as she positioned herself in the sky above Malefor. Malefor was at present being distracted by Spyro and Cynder, who were still attacking him.

"Alright, when I say now, you wind dash into him from here, got it?" Lustra said, looking at Vento, who nodded, and watched the fight between Malefor, Spyro and Cynder. As Malefor flew over the top of the Mountain, Lustra yelled, "Now," and both she and Vento charged towards Malefor.

When Malefor was about to move away from both Vento and Lustra, they both unleashed their elemental dashes at him. The impact of both dragons hitting him in the side knocked the wind out of him, and sending them falling towards the mountain at a great speed. When they hit the side of the mountain, they hit it with so much force, that the part of the mountain that they had hit crumbled, creating a large hole that they fell through into the large room. Lustra and Vento jumped off Malefor before he hit the floor and landed a few metres away from him.

"And once again, Malefor proves to me that he is useless," they heard a voice say. Vento and Lustra looked around, and were surprised at who they saw. The figure that had spoken looked exactly like the Nerezza in his dark form.

"Is that, Nerezza?" Lustra asked, in awe at what she saw.

"No Lustra, I'm still right here inside of your love," Nerezza said, again through Vento's mouth.

"You really have to stop doing that, Nerezza, it's getting tiresome," Vento said angrily to Nerezza.

"_Fine, but I'm not making any promises," _Nerezza replied in Vento's mind.

"If you two would stop arguing, you may be wondering why I look like Nerezza," the figure said.

"Then tell us," Vento said.

"Well, first I'll tell you that I was freed from the dark Crystal along with Kisara, but in my case instead of finding a living being to control, I used the power of the Betrayers' army to gain control of Nerezza's body without him knowing about it. After that I simply left the mountain after you had all gone," the figure said.

"That seems a little farfetched," Vento said, glaring at him.

"Well, the fact is that not only am I in control of this body, but the army itself is also residing within this body, although you'll be pleased to know that they have been weakened enough so that they won't be able fight anything, or even exist outside of this body," the figure said.

"So in other words, they're just extra weight for you to carry," Vento said.

"You could say that, but I can call upon their power when I need to, so until I find a better source of power, they're staying," the figure said.

"Nothing good would ever come from using their power; in the end you'll just be destroyed by it," Vento said, glaring at the figure.

"That would be the case; however I don't intend to keep them for much longer, because I myself am a little tired from all their thoughts of destruction, death and the end of the world, it is really quite an overrated evil plan anyway," the figure said, staring off into space.

"So wait, if you don't want to destroy the world, then what do you want?" Vento asked.

The figure shook his head saying, "Now why would I tell you that, it would only spoil the fun."

"Fine, but whatever you're planning, it can't be good for this realm, so I'm going to stop you now," Vento said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Why do you assume that I have evil intentions for this world? Because I have resurrected an evil being you think I'm evil; well actually you could say that I am," the figure said, looking sadly up at the sky. "Enough talk, we finish this here and now," Vento said calmly.

"Fine, but unlike that fool over there," the figure said, gesturing over to Malefor, who had only just recovered from being slammed into the ground, "I'll prove a little more of a challenge than he was."

"I doubt that," Vento said, running at the figure. The figure executed the same tactic on Vento as he had done on Malefor, closing his eyes, and then sending a wave of energy outwards when he reopened them. However, unlike with Malefor, when Vento was sent flying, he managed to do a back flip and land back on his feet, though not without his legs shaking a little.

"Well, that's an improvement on Malefor, all he did was fly into the wall," the figure said with amusement in his voice.

"Ok, that doesn't work," Vento said.

"Yea, I've noticed, now do you think you can help me?" Kisara called from the other end of the room. From what Vento could see from where he was standing, she was trapped under some rubble which had fallen from the ceiling.

"Hold on, Kisara, first we'll deal with this...person, what's your name by the way/" Vento asked turning towards the figure.

"I've been called many things down the ages: murderer, thief, killer, but I'm suited with Slirus," he said calmly. When Slirus spoke his name, a chill went through the air, causing them all to shiver.

"Did you guys feel that?" Lustra asked, quivering beside Vento.

"If you mean the sudden drop in temperature and the weird evil vibes in the air, then yes I do feel that," Vento said, trying to lighten the mood of the situation.

Slirus smirked and walked towards the crystal in the centre of the room. "Since Malefor is too incompetent to stop you, I'll have to do it myself, although you do outnumber me by a large number," he said, nodding as Spyro and Cynder flew in through the ceiling and landed next to Vento; "of course, I wouldn't be the legendary Slirus if I didn't anticipate such an outcome," he continued, placing his paw on the crystal. The crystal began to glow with an evil dark light, and suddenly Slirus's body separated out, and many copies of himself appeared.

"That trick is getting really old you know that," Nerezza said.

"Well you can't talk, since you did the same, but unlike you, I won't be destroyed so easily," all of the Sliruses said.

"Ok, that is creepy," Lustra said, shuffling towards Vento's side.

"Not really, but you can stay out of this fight if you want," Vento said, smiling at Lustra.

"When you get that look in your eye, I find it hard not to help you, my love," Lustra said, giving Vento a small kiss.

"The entire world's at stack, yet you two find the time to make out," Cynder said, grinning slightly, as they both blushed.

"If you can all focus back onto me, I would appreciate it," the Sliruses said, sounding annoyed.

"I think I may know how to get past his wave power; if we can hit him before he unleashes it, then we may be able to fight him," Lustra said quietly to Vento.

"Alright, just be careful," Vento replied just as quietly.

Without another word, Vento ran at a Slirus clone, who tried to use his tactic again. This time Vento wind dashed into him, successfully off setting his concentration, and sending him flying towards the room's wall.

"Is that the only thing you know how to do, Vento, because it is seriously getting old?" Slirus sneered at him.

"Yea, but why change something that's already good? Besides I now know who the real Slirus is," Vento said smugly.

Slirus growled and ordered his clones to attack Vento. They all leapt into the air, intent on pinning him to the ground. Before they could hit Vento though, Lustra had already leapt at one that was near her, and was pinning it to the ground. Spyro and Cynder also leapt at the clones, but they instead used their elements to destroy/ distract them.

"Thanks guys," Vento called. He turned his attention towards the real Slirus, who was glaring at him.

"I see that your real strength comes from your friends, well then, it's time to see how long you can survive without them," Slirus said, smiling evilly.

Suddenly the Crystal in the centre of the room began to glow brightly, causing several more clones to appear next to everyone in the room apart from Vento and Kisara. These clones weren't clones of Slirus however; they were in fact replicas of the people they were standing next to.

"How do you like that?" Slirus said smugly, as the clones began to attack the originals.

"Fine, we'll settle this ourselves," Vento snarled. Slirus didn't give Vento a chance to move before he had leapt at him. He was able to sink his teeth into Vento's neck, making Vento howl in pain.

"VENTO," Lustra screamed, before she fired some fire at her clone. Vento however quickly threw Slirus off himself and hit him with a wind blast before Slirus could resume his attack. As before Slirus was thrown into the wall, and momentarily collapsed.

"_Vento, might I suggest freeing Kisara, you'll need her to help beat this guy,"_Nerezza said inside Vento's mind. Before Slirus could stand up to face Vento, he was already running towards Kisara, who was still trapped under the rubble.

"About time you helped me, Vento," Kisara said, sounding annoyed, but looking relieved.

"Hold still, Kisara," Vento said. Not wanting to waste time, he fired his light convexity at the rubble, destroying it, and freeing Kisara.

"Thanks, now to deal with Slirus," she said, giving Vento a lick to his face, before glaring at Slirus, who had only just got back onto his feet.

"This shouldn't take long," he snarled, any calmness gone from his face.

Lustra, meanwhile, was having trouble fighting her clone. Her clone was able to use all her abilities and powers, as if it was Lustra herself doing it. She could also predict Lustra's movements, and counter them easily.

"_How can I beat myself?"_Lustra thought angrily.

"You can't beat yourself, Lustra, so just accept defeat and embrace the darkness," the clone of Lustra said, its voice echoing slightly.

"_Maybe it's right, maybe I should give up, after all I haven't even landed a hit on it," _Lustra thought sadly.

"_LUSTRA, don't even think about giving up, I would never give up on you, so don't give up on yourself," _a voice suddenly said inside her mind. The voice sounded like Vento's. She looked over at him, and saw him looking at her.

"_How did you do that?"_ she said in her mind.

"_This is something Kisara has been teaching me how to do, but I've only just been able to do. I'm not even sure how I'm doing this, but, Lustra, do not give up fighting,"_Vento replied through her mind.

"_But why, how can I possibly beat this version of myself?"_Lustra replied in her mind. When she did, she saw him shake his head.

"_That version of yourself is nothing compared to your strength, Lustra; it is just a shadow, you know what to do,"_ his voice said in her mind.

"_Alright, Vento, I'll try,"_Lustra thought. She didn't know why she did, but she cleared her mind, and tried to throw a punch at the clone. She was surprised when she was able to hit it, as it hadn't tried to move. _"Why didn't it move,"_Lustra asked Vento through their mental link.

"_I think these clones are able to read our minds, so you have somehow managed to block its mind reading powers,"_Vento said, sounding pleased.

Lustra didn't hesitate, as she let loose her torrent of fir at the clone, incinerating it. For a moment she had thought that she had heard it congratulate her. She looked over at Vento, and saw that he was diving around the room with Kisara, trying to avoid the attacks from Slirus. From what she could see, it looked as if he was attacking with a dark form of convexity. She decided to not to help Vento fight him off, as his elemental attacks were being sent wildly around the room, and she knew that she would just get in the way of them fighting.

Vento, on the other hand, was concentrating on fighting Slirus so much that he was unaware of everything going on around him. Both he and Kisara were trying to hit Slirus when he would be focused on one of them, but he was able to either dodge the attacks or repel them.

"Kisara, I think there's only one way we can stop him, we need to use our most powerful attacks," Vento called to her. She nodded and after landing next to Vento, began charging up her convexity breath with him. They both released their power at the same time, the two convexities combined together, and forming one large blast. Sadly Slirus managed to dodge out of the way in time, only just missing the blast.

"That would work, if you didn't tell me you were going to do that," Slirus said. He looked around the room and saw Lustra wasn't paying attention to him. "So let's see what you do when I do THIS," he continued, charging up his own power. Vento realised too late what he was planning on doing.

"LUSTRA, look out," he yelled, just as Slirus released the blast at Lustra.

Lustra looked at the blast that was flying towards her, with horror in her eyes, only hearing the sound of her name above the raw of the blast.

**Ah, the cliffhangers have returned. Is Lustra going to be alright, will Vento be able to stop Slirus. By the way, Slirus controlling Nerezza's body, that was an idea from Liquid bosses review. I will say that there are only a few more chapters before I finish this story. Anyway R and R please. Until next time, bye...**


	26. Aftermath

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter, in this one, Vento gets a new fury form. With that said, on with the story...**

**Chapter 25: Aftermath**

Vento watched in horror as the Convexity blast flew towards Lustra. He still had his Light convexity power active, so he began drawing upon its power.

"_Don't do this, Vento,"_Nerezza said warningly in his mind, but Vento didn't listen. He was too concerned about Lustra to even start thinking clearly. Without thinking, Vento ran in front of the blast of Dark Convexity. It hit him squarely in the chest, and he screamed in pain.

"VENTO, NO," Lustra cried. What happened next shocked everyone one. At first it looked as if he was being destroyed by the convexity, except he wasn't. Instead, his body seemed to be absorbing the power of the dark Convexity attack. Suddenly Vento's body began to jerk and twist violently about.

"What's...happening...to...me?" Vento struggled to say, before he suddenly screamed again. A bright light erupted from his body, and when it faded, his body stopped twisting about. Lustra was surprised even more by what she saw next. Vento's body was no longer white, but was now glowing with all the colours of a rainbow, as he landed on the ground.

"Could it be the fusion of light and dark Convexity, Rainbow Fury?" Kisara said, in awe of what Vento had become.

Vento examined his body, just as surprised as everyone else. **"Now that's new,"**he said, he himself sounding just as surprised as he looked. Not only had his colour changed, but his voice was also different to his normal voice. Instead of just echoing like his fury form's voice, this form also seemed to have both a female and male speaking at the same time that he spoke his words. Lustra found this combination of voices beautiful to listen to, whilst everyone else was freaked out by it.

"That's nice and all, but this time you're dead," Slirus yelled, firing convexity at Vento.

Vento simply looked up at the blast, not moving whilst he smiled. His eyes flashed white briefly and suddenly a large rainbow shield appeared in front of him, blocking the attack, and surprisingly redirecting it back at Slirus. Slirus was too shocked to even move and so was caught by the blast. He was sent flying for the sixth time, into the wall, and when he stood up, he gazed in fear at Vento, who was slowly walking towards him.

"**You don't have any power that can match this," **Vento said calmly. Vento then began to charge up some kind of power. The colours of a rainbow formed around his mouth in a circle, and parted when he opened his mouth. Suddenly a rain bow arch exploded from his mouth and formed into a laser like beam. The beam incorporated the colours of Vento's body and, as it travelled through the air, seemed to get larger.

Slirus however quickly leapt away from the blast, and then dived towards Vento. Vento again charged up his power, and sent the same blast at Slirus, which hit him squarely in the face, and hurled him back into the wall. When it hit Slirus, he let out a scream that deafened everyone.

Suddenly a bright white light exploded outwards from Slirus, engulfing the room in light, and destroying the clones. When the light cleared, Slirus's body was nowhere to be found, yet Vento could see that in its place was Slirus's spirit form. This form was coated completely in a black coat, leaving only two white eyes.

"Hmm, you've won this round, but I'll be back, eventually I'll beat you," Slirus said, sounding scared, jumping into the air and flying off through the hole in the ceiling.

"Is he dead?" Lustra asked, walking next to Vento, a slight tremor in her voice.

"**No, he'll be back, but when he is, we'll stop him," **Vento said, smiling as he turned to look at Lustra. She was looking at him with the same amount of awe that Kisara was looking at him with. He smiled and placed his wing over Lustra. **"You're safe, Lustra,"**Vento said.

"And so are you, my love," Lustra replied, hugging him.

"What was that all about just then?" Spyro asked, walking over to them.

"**I don't know, but whatever it is I'm in complete control,"**Vento said. He looked over at Kisara, hoping she could answer him, but she simply shook her head.

"Well, I think it's time we return to Warfang, the guardians will want to know what took place here," Cynder said, walking up to them.

"**Right, so **let's go...," Vento said before collapsing on to Lustra, his voice and colour having returned to normal.

"VENTO," Lustra screamed, supporting him on her body, her eyes widened with fear.

Kisara walked up to her, and placed a paw on Vento's head. A few seconds passed before Kisara said, "He's ok, just unconscious that's all." Lustra wasn't convinced at all, as she held Vento close to herself, tears streaming from her eyes.

Vento meanwhile awoke to find himself in the chronicler's realm. "Great, maybe Ignitus can tell me what just happened to me," Vento said, as he walked through the large doors. He found himself in the hourglass room, with Ignitus standing looking into the hourglass.

"Hello, Vento," Ignitus said, turning to look at him.

"Hi, Ignitus, I'm guessing you've called me here to explain what just happened to me?" Vento asked hopefully.

"Indeed, that form you took recently, it can only be described as a rainbow fury," Ignitus said darkly.

"Rainbow fury, how did I get that?" Vento asked.

"When you dived in front of Lustra you still had your light convexity power ready to use, however when you were hit by the dark convexity blast, instead of dying, both the light and dark convexities fused together, and from the fusion of light's greatest power and the greatest dark power, an new power was unleashed," Ignitus said dramatically.

"So what exactly can I do with this power?" Vento asked.

"You already know two powers, but there is a third thing you can do; this power lets you heal everyone one near you completely, even if they're dead," Ignitus said, smiling slightly.

"Well, that will be very helpful, so how do I trigger that state?" "Ah, yes, well here's the problem, you see you shouldn't use it at all," Ignitus said, his smile fading.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you need dark convexity to hit you, whilst you have light convexity coursing through your body, which is dangerous in itself, or you need to completely lose control of your emotions, like what would happen if someone you loved was killed."

"Lustra," Vento said quietly. He suddenly remembered the vision from the eye of the Oricalcom, the vision of him losing complete control and destroying Warfang. "So, I fail to see the problem," Vento said indignantly.

"And the other problem is that it is incredibly difficult to get out of when you're in that form; as you may have noticed, you didn't return to normal like you did with your fury's," Ignitus said darkly.

"So the only reason I was brought out of it was because you brought my mind here," Vento said, realising what he had done.

"Yes, but it's interesting that you were able to be in control of your actions, almost all the white dragons in the past have succumbed to the power, and have been devoured by it from within."

"Perhaps the fact that I was trying to save Lustra meant that I was able to control the power," Vento said.

"It's possible; I mean love has power over quite a lot of things, so maybe your love for her was enough," Ignitus said slowly, as if putting the pieces of a puzzle together.

"But hold on, why were the other white dragons devoured?" Vento asked.

"The rainbow fury requires a lot of energy to be kept active, but since it's hard to get out of, it ends up using up their own life force as a source, until they have no more, in which case they simply die," Ignitus said sadly.

"So then I'd better avoid attacks from convexity if I want to live, and protect those I care about," Vento said with disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, but I've only just found out about all this, so I'll keep looking through these books; if I find a way that you can break out of the form, I'll inform you, but for now it's time for you to return to the real world; Lustra's worried about you," Ignitus said, smiling slightly.

Vento couldn't smile because the thought that, if Lustra died, he would destroy not only the world, but also himself, plagued his mind. Before he could say anything else, he disappeared from the room.

"He has done much to save this world, but like with Spyro, he will never get any peace for long," Ignitus said to himself, before turning to a book that he had called over.

The next thing Vento knew was that he was staring up into Lustra's eyes, and he could see tears falling from them.

"Lustra, you have to stop worrying about me," Vento said, smiling at her.

"Vento, please don't do that again," Lustra said, licking his face.

Vento got up off the floor and looked around. From what he could see, they were still inside the mountain. "So how long was I out for?" he asked Lustra.

"You have only been gone a few minutes, during which Malefor awoke again, and he is now being fought by Spyro, Cynder and Kisara," Lustra said. Vento looked up through the hole in the ceiling and saw all of them flying around, trying to avoid Malefor and his attacks. "But I stayed with you; I would not leave you now or ever, even if you were dead," Lustra said sadly.

"From what the Chronicler told me, I was very lucky to be alive," Vento said, looking at Lustra, who flung herself at Vento and hugged him again, this time not letting go of him.

"Does this mean that we have altered the future?" Lustra said.

"I hope so," Vento said quietly.

"We need to stop having to save the world; it's nearly destroyed us both," Lustra said sadly.

"I know, Lustra; I promise that when we get back to Warfang, we'll live there together and let the world continue on as normal, without us affecting it," Vento said just as sadly, breaking their hug. They both lay down on the floor, resting against each other.

"Don't leave me, I can't lose you, my love," Lustra said softly, placing her wing over his body. Vento looked up into her eyes, and saw longing in them. He leant forward and kissed her. Neither of them broke it, because neither of them wanted to let the other go.

Meanwhile Kisara was still fighting Malefor, along with Spyro and Cynder. While it looked as if Malefor was winning, it was obvious that he was tiring from both the fighting and the loss of blood from a large, open wound in his side where both Vento and Lustra's horns had pierced.

"Malefor, you can't win, so just stop fighting and let us grant you eternal rest," Kisara yelled, as she fired her convexity at him, only just hitting his tail as he dodged out of the way.

"Never, I will destroy you all," he yelled, firing his convexity wildly about, trying to hit them.

"Alright then, you asked for it. Spyro, Cynder, come to me," Kisara yelled. They both flew towards her, dodging Malefor's attempts to strike them. "Use your convexity powers when I give the signal," she told them.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Kisara, because this is going to wipe us out if we're not careful," Spyro said.

They all began charging up their power, each of them tapping into their own convexities, whether it was Light, dark or normal. Malefor also charged his own up; putting everything he had into one final attempt to destroy Spyro and his former servant, Cynder.

"Alright, now," Kisara yelled, just as Malefor let loose his own convexity at them.

All three types of Convexity were unleashed, and they all combined into one when they met with Malefor's. At first it looked like it would be a stalemate, but, like in the core, the combined power overwhelmed Malefor and he was sent back into the mountain, as the full force of the blast hit him. However this time, none of the three let up in their attacks, and soon the combined blast had completely disintegrated Malefor's body, as well as half the mountain. They all stopped their attacks when they were sure he was dead, which was a good five minutes.

"I think it's time to check on, Vento," Spyro said. They nodded and flew back down into the mountain, which was now a lot smaller thanks to their convexity attack.

When they landed, they saw Vento and Lustra holding each other in a loving embrace. Kisara walked over to where Vento was, and smiled when he looked up at her.

"I knew you'd make it, Vento, I always knew," she said, nuzzling his head. Lustra didn't growl or make an unwelcome gesture at Kisara like she normally did, but instead stayed holding Vento to herself.

"So do you think Malefor's really gone?" Cynder asked, sounding as if the idea was too good to be true.

"Oh please, Cynder, Malefor's gone; no one can come back after suffering a defeat so devastating as that," Kisara said exasperatedly, "well, no one but Nerezza that is," she continued, looking over at Vento, who smiled.

"I heard that," Nerezza said, speaking through Vento.

"I'm sorry; did I say that out loud?" Kisara said, not hiding her amusement, causing everyone, including her, to laugh.

"I think we should get back to Warfang; the guardians will be awaiting our return and will want to know what happened," Spyro said, having stopped laughing.

"Well then, I feel like I have enough energy to make the trip, so let's go," Vento said, standing up with Lustra.

"Well, I'm tired Vento, so I'll go back to my place in your mind, if that's ok/" Kisara asked. Vento nodded, and Kisara disappeared in a flash of light.

"That still surprises me, even after how much I've seen her do that," Spyro said, making Vento smile.

"That's Kisara for you, always making big entrances and exits," Vento said. They all laughed at this, and even Kisara found it funny. "Anyway, let's get going," Vento said, flying out of the hole in the ceiling.

The rest of them followed suit and they were soon flying back to Warfang. Spyro and Cynder took the lead this time, whilst Vento and Lustra fell back to fly next to each other. Vento looked over at Lustra as they flew. Although it was still dark, the moonlight that there was seemed to reflect off her scales, making her appear or a moment as if she was glowing. Vento blushed as he looked away from her.

"_I'm so glad that Lustra loves me," _he thought idly.

Meanwhile in Vento's soul, Kisara was sitting alone, thinking about Slirus. It had been years since she had last seen him and she had thought that, with her imprisonment, he had died long ago.

"Hey, Kisara, what's up?" Nerezza said, walking over to her.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking," Kisara replied, not looking at him.

"Thinking about what exactly?" Nerezza asked, sitting next to Kisara. There was silence whilst Kisara considered her next move.

"I was thinking about Slirus," she said.

"Oh, and what could you possibly have to think about him?" Nerezza said, faking stupidity.

"He's from my past if you must know," Kisara replied.

"I guessed and, from the way he attacked us, I'll be guessing he was a Malefor-equivalent of your time," Nerezza said. "Well, you could say that, but unlike Malefor, Slirus didn't plan on destroying the world; he instead wanted to rule it and every other realm," Kisara said, finally looking at Nerezza.

"Sounds like he wasn't mad, like Malefor," Nerezza said, smiling slightly.

"Or like you," Kisara replied coolly.

"Hey, I was Vento's dark side; it's what you do, ok?" Nerezza said, pretending to be hurt.

"Yea, but we are never dropping that, ever," Kisara said, smiling.

"I could be a git and remind you about your mishap, but as I'm not who I was before, I won't," Nerezza said, smiling back at Kisara.

"You've certainly changed a lot since Vento purified you," Kisara said.

"Yea I know, and the more I think about it, the more it seems as if I'm becoming like Vento," Nerezza said.

"_Becoming like Vento, does that mean that he'll..? No, I shouldn't think such thoughts; Vento has Lustra, and I'll never have him," Kisara thought, a tear appearing from her eye._

Nerezza noticed this. "You still love him don't you?" he said softly.

"Yes, no matter how much I try to push those thoughts to the back of my mind, the more they seem to well up on me," Kisara said sadly.

Nerezza did something really unexpected. He placed his paw on the side of Kisara's face and moved her head to look at him. "Kisara, what you need is someone who understands you, and someone whom no one else can ever love, but only be loved by you," Nerezza said, soothingly, all of his normal uncaring side gone. Kisara stared into his eyes, and found herself being reminded of Vento.

"Nerezza," she said, leaning forward slightly.

"But I'd find someone who isn't disembodied," Nerezza said suddenly, taking his paw off her face and standing up. He disappeared, leaving a stunned Kisara to think about what had just happened.

"Was I being seduced by him?" Kisara thought. "No, I can't be, he is just a spirit. Vento is the only person I care about," she said defiantly.

Vento, meanwhile, had been idly listening to their conversation and was smiling. He had found Nerezza's behaviour intriguing. _"So what was that about?"_he asked Nerezza.

"_What do you mean?" _Nerezza asked innocently.

"_I mean, what you just did with Kisara," _Vento replied, not hiding his amusement.

"_I...well I could see that she was upset...so I thought that I'd take a leaf out of your book and comfort her," _Nerezza said, sounding slightly uneasy.

"_Really, I don't really remember ever cheering someone up by being nice to them, and then immediately telling them to find someone else," _Vento replied smugly.

"_Yea well, I was being different, ok, anyway shouldn't you be fanaticising about Lustra?" _Nerezza said angrily.

"_I've touched a nerve, I see; well I'll leave you alone with your thoughts," _Vento said calmly.

By now, their group had made it a fair distance towards Warfang, but Vento could see that Spyro and Cynder were tiring.

"If you want to have a rest, feel free to have one," he called to them.

"That depends on if you want to make it back to Warfang," they called back.

"Look I'm tired, so let's just rest for the night," Lustra said.

As much as Spyro wanted to continue, he decided to give in. They all touched down in an opening in the forest.

"This looks good enough," Vento said. Without another word, they all collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the journey. Lustra shuffled closer to Vento as normal, whilst Cynder did the same with Spyro. "I wonder if there will ever be an end to the amount of people that want to take over the world, or destroy it." Vento said out loud.

"We have to hope that there will be a time when they stop appearing," Spyro replied.

"Yea, then I...then we can spend time with those that we care about," Lustra said, snuggling up to Vento's side. When she did this, Vento purred slightly, causing Lustra to smile.

"I love you, Lustra; there is no one else I'd rather love than you," Vento said quietly to her.

"I know, that's why I can never leave you, my love," Lustra said just as quietly, before she licked his face. After a few minutes, they were both asleep, happy that they were together, and that they had defied destiny.

For the moment at least...

**Ohh, I wonder what that could mean. I also wonder what Nerezza was getting at with Kisara...anyway as I'm back at school the updating may take longer, happily (or sadly, depending on wether you like the story or not) this story will be finished soon. But yea until next time, bye...**


	27. An unexpected event

**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter, I would say what happens, but that would rather spoil it. So anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter 26: An unexpected event**

Vento awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the trees. He looked down to where Lustra was curled up next to him. The morning sun seemed to make her scales glisten and glow brightly. He smiled and nudged her head slightly. When she didn't move he nudged her head again, this time with a little more force. She let out a small groan and opened her eyes.

"Morning beautiful," Vento said playfully. Lustra yawned and replied by giving Vento a small kiss.

"Morning handsome," she said just as playfully as he did, "Is there any reason why you had to wake me up now?" she continued, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Why, were you having an enjoyable dream?" Vento asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact I was; it was a dream that involved us both," she said.

"Ah, I hope no one tried to kill me this time," Vento replied, smiling at Lustra.

"No, not this time, I'm glad to say. No, we were just lying together in a sea of flowers, in each other's embrace," Lustra said, smiling back at him. In truth, the dream had started with them like that, but had moved towards a different angle when Vento whispered something into Lustra's ear (what happened after that was...well it's not something I can describe in a rated T story, if you know what I mean).

"Well, as interested as I am in what happened in this dream, I think we should get going," Vento said, gazing over in Spyro and Cynder's direction. He could see them both curled up next to each other. "Of course that's after we wake them up." He was about to get up and wake them, when Lustra reached up and with both her paws pulled him back down next to her.

"Or you could just wait for them to wake up, whilst enjoying my company," Lustra said, a strange glint in her eye. Vento smiled and decided to stay lying down with Lustra, mostly because he found it so comfy next to her. She purred when he leant against her, and she rested her head on his neck.

After a few minutes, Spyro stirred and looked up to find Vento looking at him. "Morning, It's about time you woke up," Vento said simply, before looking back at Lustra.

"Good morning," Spyro replied, before waking Cynder from her sleep. She was naturally unhappy about being woken, but soon her mood brightened when Spyro kissed her. They both got up and walked over to Vento and Lustra.

"Alright, Lustra, I think it's time that we go," Vento said softly.

"Aw, but couldn't we just stay a few more minutes?" Lustra said, looking sadly at Vento.

"No, Lustra, we can get back to this later, but we shouldn't keep the guardians waiting," Vento said, smiling slightly.

"Ok, but we are getting back to this the first moment we are alone," Lustra said, standing up. Vento nodded, and also got up with Lustra.

"If you two feel up to it, then let's go back to Warfang," Vento said.

"Of course we're ready; question is, are you ready?" Cynder said.

"Well, I feel ok, so let's go," Vento said, leaping into the air and flying towards Warfang, followed shortly by the rest of the group. They had only been flying a short amount of time before they could see the walls of Warfang.

"There's nothing like returning from an adventure, is there?" Spyro said happily.

"Too true, and it's even better when you don't have hoards of dragons bombarding you with questions," Lustra said behind him.

"Well that's hardly a problem; all we have to do is get Kisara to distract them," Vento said whilst flying next to Lustra.

They landed on the walls, and Spyro found it slightly unusual to not have anyone greeting them, until he saw Terrador walking towards them.

"Greetings young dragons. I trust that your mission was a success?" he said in his booming voice.

"Well, we've beaten Malefor again, for good this time, and Vento also stopped the other mastermind," Spyro said, nodding at Vento.

"You never like to take all the credit, do you?" Vento said, smiling slightly.

"Well, you can tell us all the details back at the temple; let's go," Terrador said, before leading them through the streets of Warfang, towards the temple. As they walked, Vento noticed that the atmosphere of the occupants seemed a lot brighter than it was when they had last been in the city, which was a good three days ago.

"Is there any reason why everyone is happy?" Vento said, passing by a dragoness, who blushed when he smiled at her.

"We'll tell you later," Terrador replied. They soon arrived at the temple and found it to be still very quiet. They wandered into the guardians' room, and found Cyril and Volteer arguing about something.

"...And that is why we can't do this, it's simply too much pressure for them," Cyril said, glaring at Volteer.

"Yes, but you must realise that we can no longer continue as guardians," Volteer said in his usual quick fashion.

"I agree, but the way that we choose them is...," Cyril began.

"Enough of this, you two. Spyro and the rest of the group have returned," Terrador boomed, silencing both guardians argument.

"Ah yes, I see. So, young dragons, tell us how it went," Cyril said.

"Yes, I'm eager to learn about all the fascinating details of the journey and the fighting and the..." Volteer said.

"Quiet, Volteer, let them speak," Cyril said angrily, glaring at Volteer.

As always it was left to Spyro to tell the guardians of the adventure. Spyro told them about how they fought through wave after wave of Grublins and how they had to use a mechanism to open one door at a time. Volteer found this most interesting, and asked for details on the way it worked, before he was silenced again by Cyril. After that Vento explained how he and Lustra had single-handedly battled a golem like Spyro and Cynder had before, and how they killed it.

"That is certainly impressive, young dragon; you two may be just as good as Spyro and Cynder," Cyril said, sounding impressed.

"Thanks, it's about time you realised my potential," Lustra said, glaring at them.

"After that we all met up and entered the throne room of Malefor," Spyro said, redirecting the conversation back to their story. "When we entered, we were greeted by him... and by 'greeted', I mean that he tried to manipulate each of us into joining him, which as you can see, failed," Spyro continued.

"And after a few choice words were said to each other, including a little word fight with Kisara, we did battle, starting with Malefor flying out of the mountain," Vento said, trying to sound humorous.

"Why did he do that?" Cyril asked.

"I imagine because he didn't have enough room to manoeuvre inside the mountain," Terrador said, "anyway please continue," he added.

"Thank you. Anyway, we all flew after him, apart from Kisara who stayed behind for some reason," Spyro said. He then proceeded to tell the guardians about the battle between them and Malefor, culminating in how Vento and Lustra had barrelled into him and caused him to crash through the mountain, and be rendered unconscious for a few moments.

"When we arrived back in the room, however, we found Kisara had been tied to a wall and the other presence, that Ignitus had seen, was standing in front of us," Vento said.

"I see, and who was this presence?" Cyril asked.

"Well, all I can say is that he called himself Slirus, and soon a battle ensued," Vento said. He then described how he had determined which Slirus clone was the original, how Slirus had made copies of almost all the group, and how he rescued Kisara. When Vento had finished saying this, Kisara appeared next to him, startling the guardians.

"When I was freed, me and Vento both tried to attack Slirus with our Light convexity, but he managed to dodge this attack," Kisara said.

"After that Slirus charged up his own power and he...he...fired it at Lustra," Vento said, tears forming in his eyes as he relived the moment.

"Vento, desperately wanting to save Lustra, intercepted the attack but, instead of dying, his body combined the power of both the dark convexity attack with his light convexity, which caused him to go into what can only be described as a rainbow fury state," Kisara said. The guardians looked surprised.

"Rainbow fury? I've never heard of that," Volteer said.

"Well, that's because anything which has entered that state has died from the power overwhelming it," Kisara said.

"And on a side note, my body's colour changed so it looked like a rainbow and my voice was changed, because it suddenly sounded as if two voices were saying what I was saying, if you understand that," Vento said, smiling.

"Really? Fascinating, you must give me all the details of this form, how you command the power, what you can do with it etc," Volteer said, excitedly.

"That's enough, Volteer, please continue," Terrador said.

"Right, now whilst in this state Vento had enough power to block Slirus's convexity attacks, as well as redirect them back at him," Kisara said, ignoring Volteer, who by now was writing all of this down, "and he followed up by blasting Slirus with a wave of...what'll call, a rainbow convexity attack, which completely destroyed him," Kisara said, dramatically.

"After that Vento passed out and returned to his original form, obviously having been called by Ignitus," Spyro said.

"And whilst he was out cold, Malefor came to, so we once again went to fight him outside the mountain," Cynder said, speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

"I stayed behind to look after Vento; no matter what I couldn't leave him," Lustra said, nuzzling Vento's head.

Spyro went on to explain about how he, Kisara and Cynder had combined their convexity powers together, forming one large blast, which completely destroyed Malefor, as well as half the mountain Kisara looked a little sheepish about this. "After that we returned to find Vento awake, with Lustra, so we all headed back here," Spyro finished.

"Well...that was...interesting," Cyril said, sounding surprised.

"Indeed, that was simply incredible, amazing, exciting, interesting...," Volteer said, before he was silenced yet again by Terrador and Cyril.

"Now I think it's time we explained what's going on here in Warfang," Terrador said.

"Well, I did wonder," Vento said.

"Yes well, as you all know, because Ignitus is now the Chronicler, there isn't a fire guardian, so we were planning on choosing one of the younger dragons to train as one," Cyril said.

"And when we thought of that, we realised that we needed to find suitable young dragons to be the guardians of the other three elements," Terrador said.

"But why?" Spyro asked.

"Because, although Terrador won't admit it, we are becoming too old to be able to remain as guardians," Cyril said, his normal pompous attitude having disappeared, and being replaced by a serious one.

"So, after thinking about it for a while, we all decided that in order to find the best candidates for the positions, we should organise a Dragon tournament," Terrador said.

"A Dragon tournament? What does that involve?" Vento asked.

"Well we have already spread a few rumours about this one and we'll explain it to you all when we get all the dragons together," Terrador said.

"I see, so what now?" Vento asked.

"Now young dragons, I think you should take your time away to relax a little, you all need it after fighting off both Malefor and this new evil," Cyril said.

"Thanks, and I know just the place," Vento said quietly to Lustra.

"Let's go," she said to him. They both turned to leave, and noticed Spyro and Cynder doing the same.

When they were outside the temple, Vento and Lustra quickly sped off towards the park. When they arrived at the park, they immediately walked over to the tree that they usually sat under. Vento noticed that the blossoms on the tree were slowly falling off it, and were floating to the ground. It looked like a beautiful image, particularly when he looked at Lustra.

"It's beautiful," she said, staring up at the tree.

"Yes it is, but you're much more beautiful," Vento said, earning him a lick on the face.

They lay down under the tree next to each other, with Lustra leaning on Vento. He smiled as he watched the blossoms slowly falling from the tree. He found it hard to imagine at this point that evil could exist in the world, or that evil had ever existed.

Lustra, meanwhile, was looking at the pool in front of them. She suddenly got an idea. "Hey Vento, that pool looks nice, doesn't it?" she said, nudging him slightly.

"What...? Oh yes, it does doesn't it," he said, being brought back from his thoughts.

"Yea, and I bet it's even better up close," she said, suddenly standing up and running over to the pool.

"Lustra, wait for me," Vento called, hurriedly trying to follow her. He stopped at the edge of the pool and saw that Lustra had jumped in, and was swimming around.

"Come on in, Vento, the water's really nice," Lustra called to him happily. Vento jumped into the water and was surprised to find it nice and warm. He swam over to where Lustra was, and saw that she was smiling.

"This is much better," Vento said.

"I know, now let's see if you can catch me," Lustra replied, splashing so water in Vento's face before swimming away.

"Hey, you're not getting away from me that easily," he called back, recovering and giving chase. It only took a few moments for Vento to adapt to the water. Lustra, meanwhile, was swimming around the edges of the Pool, looking back at Vento as he tried to keep up with her. He would catch up to her at times, and would then be the one who was being chased. They were both playing a game of tag in the pool.

At one point Lustra dived under the water, which confused Vento. Lustra suddenly surfaced and dived into him, making a large wave as she pulled him under the water. He was surprised by this, but then thought of an idea. While Lustra was still under the water, he dived under the water and realised that he could use his wind element to stay under the water for a long time. Lustra, meanwhile, had surfaced, and was looking around for Vento.

"Vento...Vento," she said. When he didn't reply she stared to get worried. "Vento, where are you?" she asked, sounding scared. Just then she felt a heavy weight hit her in the side, which launched her out of the pool. She landed on the bank, and looked up to see Vento grinning evilly. "Vento, what was that for?" Lustra asked angrily.

"That was just a little fun," he replied whilst grinning. Lustra got up and leapt at him, knocking him over and ending with her standing over him. "Ow, yea, I deserve that," he said, smiling at Lustra.

"Yes, just like you deserve this," Lustra replied, before passionately kissing Vento. _"I love you Vento," _She thought happily as they kissed.

"_I know, and I love you and only you, Lustra," _Vento thought back, causing Lustra to intensify the kiss.

"_Thank you, Vento, for changing my life," _Lustra replied through their mental link.

"Not that anyone wants to stop your making out, but the guardians have called for all the dragons to meet in the temple," a familiar voice said near them. They broke the kiss and saw Flame standing watching them.

"I thought they said we could have enough time to relax," Vento said.

"Well, since it's been an hour since you spoke to them, they figured that you've had long enough to relax," Flame said, smiling slightly as Lustra got off Vento.

"Fine, let's go, Vento," Lustra said, waiting for him to stand up before they both flew towards the temple. When they arrived, they found a large number of dragons inside it. They both carefully made their way through the crowd until they came across Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, guys, what do you think this is all about?" Vento said.

"I can only guess this has to do with the tournament that they announced to us," Spyro said.

"Well, I hope they don't keep us too long; after all we were spending this time very well," Vento said to Lustra, who smiled slightly.

After a few minutes, the guardians appeared. "Alright settle down, settle down...Quiet," Terrador boomed, causing all the conversations to stop abruptly. "Thank you, now you're all wondering why we have called you all back here," Terrador said. Most of the dragons nodded at this.

"First I must ask you, look around, what don't you see here?" Cyril said, joining Terrador. Some dragons looked around, but didn't answer.

"There isn't a fire guardian," one of the dragons finally said.

"Precisely, there needs to be a new fire guardian, so we decided that it should be one of the fire dragons here," Terrador said. Vento looked at Lustra, whose eyes were gleaming with anticipation.

"Of course we also realised that while we need a new fire guardian, we'll also need new guardians for electricity, Ice and earth," Volteer said, walking up to join his fellow guardians.

"Which presents a problem; there are so many of you that we can't easily decide who should get this _honour_," Terrador said. The dragons looked at each other at this, with mixed expressions.

"To solve this problem, we have decided to hold a TOURNAMENT OF DRAGONS," Cyril said dramatically, causing a murmur of conversations within the ranks of the dragons.

"This tournament will involve many of you competing against each other; of course you'll only be battling against those who are in your set," Volteer said.

"Each time a dragon is victorious, he or she will move to the next round, whilst the losers are taken out of the tournament, until we have one dragon remaining from each of the four elements," Terrador said.

"Well, that leaves me out; I mean I control wind, which means I can't compete," Vento said, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"That's not strictly true, because after we have found the four dragons, we'll give them the opportunity to fight any dragon of their choosing, as long as it is Vento, Spyro or Cynder," Cyril said.

"Nice, I could do with a challenge," Vento said, grinning evilly.

"But doesn't that mean that one of them won't get the chance to battle us," Spyro said.

"That won't be a problem, because if you'll let me, they can also challenge me," Kisara suddenly said, appearing next to Vento. All the dragons looked around in bewilderment, except for Vento, Lustra, Spyro and Cynder, who were used to this.

"If that's your choice, then that will be so," Terrador said, sounding unfazed by her appearance.

"Where on earth did you come from?" one of the male dragons asked.

"Would you believe me if I said from inside Vento's mind?" Kisara said, smiling at Vento, who blushed.

"Inside his mind? What do you mean by that?" a different dragon asked.

"Let's just say that me and Vento are both joined together by our souls, in other words my body and spirit inhabits his mind when I haven't taken on this form," Kisara said. "Of course I can't wait to fight one of you _delightful_ boys," she said seductively, smiling at the male dragons, who all immediately started blushing.

"I still can't see how she does that," Spyro whispered to Vento.

"Well, anyone who's weak minded like that lot is liable to fall for her charms," Vento said, smiling as Kisara walked back over to his side.

"That should distract them long enough from the rest of you," she said quietly so that only Vento, Lustra and Spyro could hear it.

"Thanks, Kisara, I think," Spyro said just as quietly.

"Now that that's sorted, I suggest you all prepare, because tomorrow, the tournament begins," Terrador said dramatically, before he and the other guardians retreated back into their quarters.

"I think I'll compete in this tournament," Lustra said to Vento.

"Is that because of the chance you'll get to be a guardian, or the chance to actually fight against me?" Vento replied, smiling at her.

"I'll let you decide that, my love," Lustra said, before giving him a small kiss.

Without another word, they walked up the stairs towards Vento's room. Vento as always opened the door to his room and Lustra immediately jumped on to the bed. Vento followed suit and Lustra snuggled to him. He placed his wing over her and pulled her closer to himself, causing her to let out a purring noise when she felt the warmth of his scales on hers.

"Have a good night's rest, Lustra; you'll be needing your energy for tomorrow," Vento said softly.

"I'm not worried about this; no one can match me with my power," Lustra replied, before nuzzling Vento's head.

"I know, Lustra; whatever happens, just remember, that you are my equal in every way," Vento said, staring into her eyes as he said this.

"Thank you, my love," Lustra said, before she kissed him.

They held the kiss for what seemed like hours, before they finally broke it off. Within moments, they had both fallen asleep.

**Well that was fun, and the tournament is going to be interesting. I'm glad that Iwas able to find the time to update this story, and I'm glad that I didn't have a lot of work to do. But anyway i hope you all liked this chapter, please R and R, and until next time, bye...**


	28. The tournament's first round

**Hi everyone, i'm back after a five day wait with the next chapter. As you can tell from the title, the tournament has started. On with the story...**

**Chapter 27: The tournament's first round**

Vento awoke to find Lustra already awake. "Morning beautiful," he said.

"Morning, my love, did you sleep well?" Lustra replied, nuzzling his head.

"Yea, what wouldn't make me sleep well than knowing that you're safe right next to me," Vento said, smiling slightly.

"Good, I would like you to be awake when I'm fighting in the tournament," Lustra replied.

"Trust me, nothing would keep me awake more than watching your beautiful form dancing around an arena," Vento said softly, causing Lustra to giggle slightly, and kiss him.

"Aw, you are such a gentleman, Vento, you know that," Lustra said softly, leaning her head against him.

"I know...well since we are both awake, I think we should head down and get some food," Vento said, jumping off the bed, followed shortly by Lustra. When they arrived in the hall, they found it to be completely packed with dragons, all of them getting ready for the tournament.

"Well it looks like every dragon in Warfang wants a shot at being a Guardian," they heard a voice say. They turned and saw Spyro and Cynder walking out from behind them.

"Yea, I'll be interested in seeing which ones will end up in the finals," Vento said, looking around the hall at the dragons.

"I'm a little nervous seeing the number of fire dragons here, and most of them look like they've been through more battles than we have ever heard of," Lustra said, sounding a little scared.

"I wouldn't worry, you have more power than them anyway; you shouldn't have too much difficulty," Vento said kindly, causing Lustra to smile at him.

"Well, I'd be concerned about Flame. I mean he might look normal, but he has above average ability with fire, believe me I know," Spyro said darkly.

"Then it'll be all the sweeter when I beat him," Lustra said, her confidence returning.

"I can't wait for that," Vento said happily.

"Hey Vento," a voice called from across the room. Vento turned and saw Frost and Elenda walking towards him.

"Hey Frost, how's things?" Vento said, smiling at Frost.

"Well things have improved slightly, at least people don't make fun of me anymore, but that's not what I'm here to say," Frost replied, smiling slightly.

"Oh, so what have you come to say/" Vento asked.

"I'm here to tell you that I'm entering this tournament so that you and I can have a rematch," Frost said darkly.

"Well, that'll only work if you can get to the final four, but I'll be waiting for that rematch, and this time I'll try not to show you up," Vento said cockily.

"Oh you won't this time, because I know how you fight; when we next fight, you'll find me a lot harder than before," Frost replied.

"If you want to battle against Vento, you'll have to fight me first, because I want to fight him as well," Lustra said, standing next to Vento.

"I doubt that I'll have to work that hard against you..." Frost began, before Elenda silenced him.

"Don't count Lustra out yet, she's grown a lot more powerful since you last saw her," Vento said smugly, smiling at Lustra, who was grinning form his compliment.

"Well, I'll see you two later; 'bye for now," Frost said walking off with Elenda in tow.

"Well, that was interesting. Anyway, I think we should get on with breakfast, then we can get on with this tournament," Spyro said, walking towards a table.

"You're just eager to find out which one of the four finalists you'll be fighting," Cynder said, smiling at him.

"What can I say? I just want to fight someone on normal terms instead of some power-crazed dragon who's trying to conquer this world," Spyro replied, causing Cynder to laugh.

"Well, I just hope whoever I fight doesn't hold a grudge against me, otherwise it'll get pretty ugly pretty quickly," she said sadly.

"Oh don't worry, I'll stop them if they do go over the top," Spyro said, trying to comfort Cynder.

"Thanks, Spyro," Cynder replied, giving him a small lick to his face, causing him to blush slightly as everyone looked round at them.

"_I am never going to get over or used to this," _Spyro thought sadly, as all the dragons started gathering around them.

Vento and Lustra had quietly found a table away from the crowd of dragons, and were sat next to each other eating the deer that they had ordered. "Hey Lustra, do you have any idea where Kisara is?" Vento asked, halfway through a leg of the deer.

"Why would I know?" Lustra said.

"I'm not sure, I just haven't heard anything from her," Vento said, sounding worried.

"_I'm right here, Vento. I just decided to go back inside your mind during the night," _Kisara said in Vento's mind.

"_Good, I was actually worried that you had been captured by someone, for a second there,"_ Vento replied. He suddenly felt a small wave of joy cascade over him, which he assumed was because Kisara was happy.

"_Aw, Vento, I never knew you cared about me like that," _she said, sounding happy.

"_Yes well, you're a part of me. I have to be concerned for your safety as well as my own," _Vento said softly.

"_I'm guessing that I should also tell you that I'm still here, in case you're wondering," _Nerezza said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"_Nerezza, you're always with me, so I don't have to worry about you going missing,"_ Vento said, sounding amused.

"Are you having a fun conversation, Vento/" Lustra said, making him jump slightly.

"You could say that. It's just the normal argument that I have with Nerezza and Kisara," Vento said, smiling at Lustra.

"Sounds fun; anyway I think we should get going," Lustra replied.

"Do you have any idea where?" Vento asked.

"Well, I thought that we'd just follow the huge crowd of dragons; they'll know where to go," Lustra said, looking over at the dragons, who all seemed to be huddled around Spyro and Cynder.

"I feel sorry for those two - because they saved the world everyone keeps going all mushy over them," Vento said, following Lustra's gaze.

"Yea, I'm glad we don't get pestered anymore," Lustra said, leaning over towards Vento's side.

"This is just how I like my life; it's just me and you, with no distractions," Vento said quietly.

After a few minutes the group of dragons parted, allowing Spyro and Cynder through. At this Vento and Lustra got up and walked over to them.

"So do you guys have any idea where we are meant to go for this tournament?" Lustra asked them.

"If I remember, we should be going to the arena, but that's logical since it's the largest open building in the city," Spyro said.

"Well then let's go, before we get mobbed by fans," Vento said, smiling slightly.

Without another word, they all made their way towards the arena. When they reached it, they walked up a flight of stairs, and found themselves in the side line areas. "This brings back memories," Lustra said.

"Yes, although this time you're the one who's fighting and I'm the one who's watching from the side lines," Vento said, smugly remembering the time he had beaten Frost in this exact same arena.

"There you are, young dragons," a booming voice said behind them. They turned and saw the three guardians walking towards them. "I see you've all made it here before everyone else," Cyril said.

"Yes, well we just want to have the best seats for this," Spyro said.

"Well, you're going to be sitting with us in the main stand," Terrador said.

"Just one question - when am I going to be able to fight?" Lustra asked with eagerness in her voice.

There was a pause for a second, before Terrador said, "Since you are already more powerful than most fire dragons, you'll not be fighting in the first two rounds, but from three onwards."

"Oh, well I was hoping that I could fight first," Lustra said sadly.

"Cheer up, Lustra; at least this means you can scope out your competition with me in an important place," Vento said kindly, causing her to smile slightly.

"Well, now that that's sorted, follow us," Cyril said, walking towards a corridor.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived in an open-topped area, which had a large square like platform sticking out from the stands, overlooking the rest of the arena. This square area was level with the stands, which were only one storey above the ground. The guardians lead them onto this platform.

"Now this is more like it," Vento said, looking down over the side at all the dragons that were slowly walking into the centre of the arena.

"There looks like an awful lot of fire dragons down there," Lustra said, standing next to him.

"I've already told you not to worry, you'll easily _white wash_ them, I'm sure," Vento said confidently.

"He's right, you know; most of the competing dragons haven't even gotten that far in advanced fighting styles," Cynder said behind them.

"Really/

" Lustra asked, sounding surprised. "Yep," Cynder replied simply.

"Well then, there's no need to worry," Vento said, walking over to the side of the platform and laying down.

"_Try not to get too comfortable, Vento. Whilst most of this tournament is going to be uninteresting, it'll be over quite quickly; though it'll probably only become interesting to you when your girlfriend Lustra is fighting," _Nerezza said coolly, earning a glare from Vento, even though he couldn't glare at him directly.

"_Oh don't be like that, Nerezza. Who knows, perhaps one of these dragons might be worth watching," _Kisara said with eagerness in her voice.

"_You're just looking for a chance to get with a strong male," _Nerezza said darkly.

"_I am not; you know as well as Vento does that there's no one else I can love," _Kisara said defensively.

"_Do you two think you could be quiet so that I can concentrate on what's happening, please?" Vento said, angrily. _

"_Sorry, Vento, but I thought you'd want to hear what you're actually thinking," _Nerezza said, a hint of amusement in his voice. Vento ignored him, as he looked up and saw that the guardians were standing at the edge of the box, looking down at the dragons that had gathered.

"Greetings, young dragons. You all know why you're here, but for the rest of the city's occupants, we shall explain it again," Terrador boomed. It was then that Vento noticed the huge crowd that had filled up all of the stands. He could only guess that the entire population of Warfang was in the arena.

"Well, this'll make things difficult for them," Vento said, looking back at the dragons. He noticed that some of them looked very nervous, whilst others looked confident, and one even looked like he couldn't care less about what was going on around him.

Whilst the guardians recounted the whole reason for the tournament, Lustra moved so that she was next to Vento. "Knowing the guardians, they're going to take a while explaining everything," she said, not hiding the amusement in her voice. Vento smiled.

"You've changed a lot since I first met you," he said, turning to look at her.

"Oh, how so?" she asked, also turning to look at him.

"Well, for a start, when I first met you, you could barely defend yourself; you didn't have any control over your element, and you were frightened by anyone who could harm you; and now you're confident and won't let anyone stop you," Vento said softly.

"Well, what can I say, you've taught me a lot about life, how it can be so enjoyable, if you know the right people," she replied softly, leaning her head on his neck, "and you know exactly how I got my element don't you," she continued quietly.

"Yes, I know, I guess love really does conquer all," Vento said, draping his wing over Lustra, and pulling her closer to him. She let out a purring noise at this, and shuffled closer, trying to get as much of his body heat on her as possible. Whilst they were getting closer to each other, they were being watched by Spyro and Cynder.

"You'd think that they'd wait to do that in a more private place," Spyro said, grinning slightly.

"I can't see anything wrong with it, I mean after all, I'd like have you all to myself, but we can't, so let's just enjoy what we can," Cynder replied, giving him a small kiss.

"You always know what I'm thinking, don't you?" Spyro replied, returning her kiss with a slightly longer one. Luckily for both pairs of lovers, everyone's eyes were on the guardians, who were ignoring what was going on around them.

Kisara suddenly materialised next to Vento and Lustra. She looked at both of them and rolled her eyes, before walking up so that she was in plain view of everyone. At once, all eyes that belonged to male dragons began staring at her, a few of them getting punched by one or two female dragons. Kisara simply smiled at this. She enjoyed being the centre of everyone's attention.

"...however after the first few rounds of this tournament have been completed, a new type of round will begin," Cyril said, catching everyone's attention, including Vento and Lustra's. "This round will involve 'tag team' fighting; after all, what better Guardian would there be than one who can work effectively with others," Cyril continued.

"However, you must be paired up with someone who has a different element to you, so as to fully express your capabilities with one another," Volteer said, surprisingly clearly.

"Of course, whoever you pair up with doesn't have to be in the tournament; if you wanted, you could pair up with one of the _Four _dragons that are up here with us," Terrador said, nodding at Vento, Kisara, Spyro and Cynder. Vento looked at Lustra and grinned as she looked back at him.

"I already know who my partner is going to be," Lustra said softly, a strange glint in her eye.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, my love," Vento replied, nuzzling Lustra's head.

"Blimey, now I wish I didn't have all the male population all googly over me," Kisara said, sounding slightly worried as she saw a whole load of male dragons looking up at her with gleaming eyes, which caused everyone one except the Guardians to laugh slightly.

"_Aw, poor Kisara, she's going to be mobbed by all the boys who want to have her as their partner," _Nerezza said, struggling not to laugh.

"Don't feel too bad, Kisara, you're not the only one who's going to have to fight off their fans," Spyro said, grinning slightly as he saw the other half of the dragon crowd looking at him with the same gleaming eyes.

"Yea, only you have the _terror of the sky's _to keep them away, whilst I haven't got anyone to help me fight them off," Kisara replied sadly, ignoring the glare from Cynder.

"_Fear not, Kisara, I have something to say which will make it all better for you," _Nerezza said.

"_Really, and what would that be?" _Kisara said, her voice appearing in Vento's mind.

"_It sucks to be you,"_ Nerezza said smugly, causing Vento to lose his temper, and Kisara look as if she was going to cry.

"_Nerezza, if you say anything like that about her again, I swear that'll come in there, tear out your voice box and shove it up your...," _Vento said angrily, before being cut off by Kisara and Nerezza.

"_Alright, alright, I get it, don't anger the white dragon," _Nerezza said quickly having realised that he was in deep water...so to speak, _"the last white dragon in the world and I get the love-crazed moron who can't take a joke," _he continued quietly.

"_I think 'love-crazed moron' is a bit harsh, Nerezza, and if you're not careful, Vento won't be the only one that you should be worrying about,"_ Lustra's voice said in Vento's mind, surprising him and Nerezza.

"_I see you've worked out how to talk to me through this link, without me starting it up," _Vento said, turning to look at her, causing her to look away sheepishly.

"_Great, now there's three voices in his head that want to kill me, just great," _Nerezza said sarcastically.

"Thanks, Lustra," Vento said, smiling as he gave her a lick to the face. She blushed slightly, but still smiled back at him.

"I guess that means that I'll have to fight off my fan club on my own, oh joy," Kisara said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be too hard on yourself; all you have to do is get them to fight each other until there's only one left standing," Vento said.

"Great, why do I even bother?" Kisara replied angrily.

"Look, if it concerns you that much just hide inside my mind until the tournaments finished," Vento said, smiling at her. Kisara seemed to calm down slightly.

"Alright, Vento, just don't let me hear you and Lustra making out," she said, before disappearing back into Vento's mind.

The guardians had been explaining the rest of the tournament whilst they had been talking, and were just about finished. "Now, without further a due, let the tournament begin," Terrador boomed dramatically, causing cheers and murmurs from the audience below.

With that the first battle began, with Flame battling against...Ember.

"Ember? Why in ancestors' name is she competing?" Spyro said in disbelief.

"My guess is that she thinks winning this tournament will win over you or me," Vento said.

"What I know about her is that she can't use her fire element as well as most of the other dragons here, so Flame is going to win this battle easily," Cynder said, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Oh, I wouldn't think so," Lustra said darkly.

"And why's that?" Vento asked.

"Because Flame secretly likes Ember, and has never once tried to hurt her, so this might just end with her victory, if he doesn't fight back," Lustra said. Sure enough, when the match began, Flame spent most of the time trying to dodge Ember's fire attacks.

"I can see what you mean, he hasn't thrown one single attack at her yet," Vento said, smiling slightly.

"I sure hope he loses, because I'd like nothing better than to beat Ember in the round before the tag teams," Lustra said evilly.

"I wouldn't count Flame out yet, look," Cynder said, pointing at Flame, who by now had actually decided to fight back. In one movement, Flame had turned in mid air, and fired a fire ball at Ember, who shrieked as it hit her and sent her flying back into the wall.

"And just like that, she's down and out for the count," Lustra said smugly. Vento smiled as he watched Flame walk over to Ember to check if she was ok, and ended up getting a slap to his face.

"_How could you do that to me?" _Vento heard Ember yell, as she stormed off out of the arena, whilst almost everyone in the stands was trying not to laugh.

"Guess his chances with her have just gone from no chance, to impossible," Spyro said, smiling slightly as he saw Flame running after her.

After the first fight, many others followed, with various dragons coming out on top. Some of the fights took Vento's interest as he watched them, and he began studying how each and every dragon fought each other, trying to find any flaws in their technique.

"_Vento, please tell me you're not trying to become a teacher by watching these fights," _Nerezza said sarcastically.

"_Why would I want to be a teacher?"_ Vento asked.

"T_he way you're studying their fighting styles is only done by someone who wants to teach others about their flaws," _Nerezza replied, suddenly serious.

"T_hat's never going to happen; I'd get bored very quickly," _Vento replied calmly.

"_So what are you planning on doing when this tournament's over, because if I know you like I think I do, then I can already guess what you'll do, " _Nerezza said.

Vento didn't answer. He wasn't really sure what he was going to end up doing afterwards in his life. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he watched the next dragons take their places at either end of the arena.

"Looks like Frost's up next," Spyro said.

"I'm hoping he wins," Vento said, and when everyone turned to look at him, he continued by saying, "hey, what better way to show off how much better I am than him? After all I am in a different league to him."

"Right, my money's on him losing badly," Lustra said, smiling slightly.

"What say we have a bet?" Vento said.

"Alright, I get to decide what the prize is," Lustra said.

"You're on, Lustra; if he loses, you win - if he gets to the final round, I win," Vento said. Lustra nodded, and they both began watching Frost's fight, eager to see him fail or succeed.

"_Frost, whatever you do, don't even think about losing," _Vento thought, as he watched the fight begin.

**Well that was fun, sorry for the long wait in updating, a combination of writers block and school coursework really didn't help me write this chapter. I'd expect that'll i'll be taking longer to update next time as well. But anyway, please R and R, and until next time, bye...**


	29. The four new Guardians

**Hi everyone, I'm back a little sooner than I expected, but never mind. This chapter was a little easier to write than the last one, but that could have been helped by the fact I wasn't laid down with school work. Anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter 28: The four new Guardians**

After Frost's fight, many other dragons came and went in the tournament. At times Vento's interest would be caught when he spotted a dragon of interest. Overall, Flame, Frost, Elenda, and a green dragoness that Vento had never seen before, seemed to be the most likely candidates for the role as guardians, mostly because they each possessed a certain trait which had allowed them to win each and every round.

For a start Flame, who would be expected to be hot-headed and prone to out bursts of rage given his element, was calm and focused when he fought other fire dragons.

Frost however was his opposite, and despite his element being Ice, his ferocity on the arena field was enough to overwhelm his opponents and easily beat them.

Elenda was interesting because she moved so fast that it was difficult to see where she was. Vento guessed this was because of her element giving her an extra _jolt_ in her movements.

The green dragoness was also interesting. Her name was Terra and she looked very similar to Terrador, except that she was a dragoness, and was a lighter shade of green than he was. What was interesting was that she would start off her first few fights by making her opponents think that she was a spoiled brat-like child, before almost immediately showing that she was anything but that. When she did this, she would usually hit her opponents very quickly, striking certain parts of their body, before hitting them with a blast of earth, or else knocking them back with her earth fail. This tactic worked well against the other earth dragons, because none of them had enough intelligence to learn from each other's mistakes.

"That dragoness, she is certainly very good at fighting, don't you think?" Vento said, turning to look at Lustra.

"Well, I guess you could say that, but I find tricking your opponents not an ideal way to fight," Lustra replied.

"_Call it what you want, the main thing is that you win, whether it's fair or not, and in this case it's perfectly fair," _Nerezza said. Vento rolled his eyes, and Lustra seemed to guess what Nerezza had said.

"Fair or not, it won't help her against any hostile opponents," she said.

"_Now you're just talking rubbish, all opponents are hostile," _Nerezza replied, this time projecting his voice into her mind, causing her to flinch slightly.

"Both of you, be quiet, the guardians want to say something," Spyro said, looking at both Vento and Lustra. They all turned to look at the guardians, who were now standing at the edge of the platform.

"Settle down, settle down," Terrador boomed. At once the audience was quiet, awaiting what Terrador had to say. "Thank you, now as you may have noticed, there isn't an even number of fire dragons competing for the next round, so for our last Fire dragon contender, we will give her the honour of fighting...LUSTRA," Terrador said, causing a few gasps/ cheers from the audience. Hearing all the excited reactions from the audience, and the prospect of fighting against an experienced dragon, made Lustra start shaking slightly.

Vento noticed this, so he nuzzled her head reassuringly and said quietly to her, "Don't worry, you'll be fine, I believe in you, my love." When he said the last few words, he gave her a small kiss to her face, which everyone in the arena saw, and which also caused Lustra to blush so hard that her cheeks looked like a new shade of red.

"Th-thanks Vento," she stuttered, before she leapt into the air and glided down into the centre of the arena.

"_Remind me; didn't Kisara say something about not wanting to hear you and Lustra making out?" _Nerezza said smugly. Vento ignored him, and watched as Lustra's opponent walked into the arena. Lustra's opponent was a fire dragoness and, although she didn't know her name, Lustra had a bad history with this dragoness.

"So, the little run away coward actually thinks she has a chance of beating me," the dragoness gloated.

"A lot has changed from then, as you'll soon see," Lustra said calmly.

"Yea, you've got some poor sucker who you think loves you; well once he sees how good I am, he'll drop you like a ton of bricks," the dragoness said, trying to get Lustra to react. In truth Lustra found it very difficult to stay calm; in fact it was taking everything she had to stop herself murdering the dragoness.

"_Don't listen to this spoiled bra;, you're the only dragoness I'd ever love," _Vento said telepathically to Lustra, effectively calming her down. Lustra smirked at this, feeling a sense of pride and relief because of what Vento had just told her.

"You may think that, but me and my love share a bond that no one can remove, a bond which grants me a power that no one has ever seen before, and I know he loves me, because he told me when he thought he was about to die, and that's something you'll never understand," she said, trying to goad the dragoness, and succeeding.

"Begin," the guardians roared. At once Lustra leapt at the dragoness, using her comet dash to slam into her side, and send her back a few metres.

"That's a nice trick, but you're not the only one who can do that," the dragoness said angrily. The dragoness tried to do what Lustra had done, but when she did, Lustra simply dived out of the way, leaving the dragoness slightly stunned for a moment.

Back in the stands, Vento was watching Lustra in a sort of day dream. He always found that he could never keep his eyes off her when she was fighting. From the way she fought, he could tell that she had a great amount of confidence in herself.

"Lustra's come a long way from the last time she was in Warfang, before she was with you, Vento," Terrador said, walking over to Vento, who didn't look up.

"Yea, I think I picked the right Dragoness to fall in love with," he said dreamily as Lustra once again knocked back the dragoness with her fire element. Terrador was silent for a moment, before he said, "You know, Vento, have you ever considered taking her as your mate?" which startled him.

"N-No I haven't," he spluttered.

"_Oh come on, Vento, did you really think that you were going to stay Boyfriend and girl friend? Seriously, I say, you should get stuck in there as it were," _Nerezza said in his amused tone.

"_No way, he shouldn't be forced into things like this; besides how does he know that she is the right one for him, perhaps there's someone somewhere __**nearby**__ that's better for him," _Kisara said, sounding both worried and angry at the same time.

"_Kisara, shut up; you just want him to be your mate," _Nerezza said, still in his amused tone.

"_I DO NOT," _Kisara said quickly, but Vento could tell that she was blushing heavily.

"Well, in all seriousness you should consider it; after all we need the dragon race to be revived," Terrador said.

"_Ohhohahahaho, yes that's just brilliant, do you know what that involves, Vento, well do you?" _Nerezza said excitement in his voice.

"_Enough, Nerezza, we don't want to put him off anything like that," _Kisara said warningly.

"_Since when would you mind? After all, you said just a moment ago that..." _

"QUEIT, BOTH OF YOU...Please," Vento yelled at both of them, silencing them. "I don't know, this is something new, something I haven't expected nor thought about," he continued calmly.

Terrador nodded, and said, "Well, when she is ready, you can make that choice," before he walked back to where the other guardians were standing. Vento was simply left in a daze.

Needless to say, Lustra won her battle with ease, and grinned brightly as the dragoness walked away in shame. Just then the guardians walked to the edge of the platform.

"Alright, and with that, the single battles are over; now it's onto the tag team fights," Terrador said.

"As we have already explained the rules to you, all there is left to say, is find a partner," Cyril said.

Vento at once snapped out of his daze and flew down next to Lustra. "Alright Lustra, let's do this," Vento said eagerly.

Lustra nodded, and replied by saying, "With you at my side, I can't lose." Vento couldn't help but grin at this, though when he saw a huge number of dragonesses flying up towards where Spyro was nervously standing, he couldn't help but grin harder.

"Poor Spyro, he's getting mobbed by the dragonesses of this city," Vento said, causing Lustra to smile.

"_I wouldn't get so happy, because it looks like the other half of the dragon population is here for Kisara," _Nerezza said darkly. Vento turned and saw a small mass of dragons flying towards him.

"Ah...erm...hey, Kisara, do you mind helping out," Vento said. He didn't even wait for her to reply before he used his own will to force her out. She appeared next to him in a flash of light, looking a little confused.

"Oh yea, that was _real_mature, Vento," she said angrily to him once she came to.

Vento couldn't say anything before they all heard a chorus of, _"Hey, Kisara, do you want to be my partner?" _

Kisara looked momentarily terrified, before she turned to Vento and with a begging look in her eyes, she said, "Vento, please let me back inside your mind." Vento would have liked to see Kisara sort out all of the male dragons, but seeing the look of begging in her eyes made his heart sink deeply into his body.

"Ok, Kisara," he said sadly, before Kisara disappeared back into his body in a flash of light.

"_Thank you, I wouldn't be able to stand all of them," _Kisara said happily.

"_You're just going to let him off like that? Man, you can't hold a grudge," _Nerezza said, sounding surprised.

"_Vento was just having fun, and besides there's no harm done," _she replied calmly.

"_Yea that and you love him so much that you can't stay angry at him," _Nerezza said gloatingly. Kisara didn't reply, and Vento suddenly heard a yelp going from Nerezza, so he assumed that Kisara had attacked him. Grinning, Vento turned his attention to the crowd that was still running towards him.

"Time for some crowd control," he said, charging up his wind element. When the dragons were only a few feet away from him, Vento let out a wind blast so large that it sent every dragon flying back into the wall.

"I'd take that as a no from Kisara," Lustra said, trying not to laugh as the dragons tried to untangle themselves from each other.

Spyro meanwhile was having a harder time keeping the dragonesses off himself. He had eventually given up, saying that he wasn't going to partner with anyone other than Cynder. This annoyed all of the dragonesses, and earned a smile from Cynder, who looked at the dragonesses smugly as they flew back down to the arena. After a few minutes, every dragon had someone to fight with.

Looking around at all of the other dragons, Vento asked, "So who's fighting first?"

"Since you and Lustra are much more experienced than the other two pairs of fire dragons, you'll be fighting the winners of this next battle," Terrador said, from atop the platform.

"I guess that means we should stand back a bit," Lustra said. Vento nodded, and they both walked over to the far wall with all the other dragons. When they sat down, Lustra immediately laid her head on Vento's neck, and looked up at him. As Vento looked back into her eyes, he could see the odd glint in her eyes that he had seen before.

"Is something the matter, Lustra?" he asked.

"No, why do you ask?" she replied.

"You just have an odd look in your eyes, that's all," Vento said, not looking away from her. Lustra looked down at the ground for a moment.

"I've...been recently having strange thoughts about you," she said nervously, "not any bad thoughts, just strange ones," she said quickly.

"Oh, how so?" Vento asked, intrigued by this.

"Well...I don't know how to say this but...," she said, sounding unsure.

"But...?" Vento said, trying to get her to talk. Lustra looked up at him.

"I...no I can't talk about it now," she said, suddenly looking away from him.

"Ok, if you don't want to talk about this, then I'm ok with that," Vento said, laying his wing over Lustra's body. Lustra purred at this and shuffled closer to Vento. When she did this, Vento caught a whiff of her scent, and it made him slightly aroused. He realised that Lustra must be in her 'season' and he guessed that that was what she was trying to tell him. _"You have a lovely scent Lustra," _he said telepathically to her, causing her to flinch. Instantly her scent was gone, as if she was holding it back, which left Vento feeling slight sad, even though he knew it wasn't right at this time.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to...," _she began, sounding worried.

"_It's alright, Lustra, it's only natural," _Vento cut in, speaking in a soothing tone which made Lustra feel calmer.

Whilst all this was going on, Flame was busy fight off another Fire dragon, whilst his partner, Ember battled an ice dragon. While Flame found it easy to fight off the fire dragon, Ember ended up being knocked out very quickly by the ice dragon, and soon Flame found two dragons bearing down on him.

"This doesn't look good for Flame," Vento said, turning his attention to the battle. Flame however, had a plan. He waited for both of the dragons to dive at him, then he rolled away, and then comet dashed into both of them, effectively sending them both out of the ring they were fighting with. "And that's exactly the way to get out of that situation," Vento said, sounding unimpressed.

"Well then, let's see how well he does against us both," Lustra said eagerly. Vento smiled and gave her a small kiss before they both got up and walked into the centre of the arena. Ember had recovered from being knocked out, and was busy eyeing up Vento, whilst Flame simply glared at her.

_If she keeps her eyes on you, she won't be able to fight properly," _Kisara said smugly.

After a minute or so, the battle began, with both Flame and Ember pouncing at Vento. As always Vento was one step ahead and simply dashed out of the way, before giving a small blast of wind at Flame, knocking him back a few metres. Ember meanwhile hadn't taken her eyes off Vento, and as Kisara had predicted, proved to be very stupid, because Lustra dived at her, and knocked her a few metres back. Ember growled, and as she got up, she turned her head to look at Lustra, before she began charging up her element. Lustra was ready, and before Ember had even released her fire, Lustra shot a small burst of fire at Ember, which stopped her own fire burst and sent her back a large distance.

"Do you really think you can match my power, Ember?" Lustra gloated, as Ember got back up.

Flame meanwhile was being out done by Vento at every turn. Each time he tried to hit Vento, Vento simply rolled or dived out of the way, and not once did he unleash an elemental attack. Flame was beginning to tire, and Vento could see it. He stopped for a moment and stood waiting for Flame. He began to tap into his wind powers, and charged up a tornado, which he promptly fired at Flame. Flame was instantly caught in the tornado, and couldn't escape, whilst Ember had been well and truly knocked out of the arena. Vento and Lustra stood next to each other, holding their heads high in triumph, as the crowd began to cheer their names. A disgruntled Flame and Ember walked out of the arena, whilst Vento and Lustra went back over to the wall, where they had been sat before.

"I think that means you've won the tournament between the fire dragons," Vento said proudly to Lustra, who blushed slightly.

"You were the one who beat Flame, not me," she said sadly.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that you won, I just helped you along the way," Vento replied, rubbing his neck against hers. Lustra purred as she felt Vento's scales rub against hers, which caused Vento to smile. After some fighting, the other three winners were singled out. They were Frost, Elenda and Terra. "I guess that means that I won our little bet there, Lustra," Vento said smugly.

"Yes, you did," Lustra said, smiling surreptitiously.

"By the way, what have I exactly won?" he asked.

"Oh but that would be telling, but you'll enjoy it, if you accept it," Lustra said, a hint of excitement in her voice. Vento hadn't realised what she was getting at, so he simply stood there, bewildered.

"Well now, it seems that we have our four guardians," Cyril said turning to look at his fellow guardians.

"Indeed, now all we have to do is wrap this tournament up," Terrador said. He and the guardians flew down into the centre arena and when they landed, they walked towards the group. "Well done, young dragons, you have all past the tests, and are ready to begin training as the new guardians, if you so wish," Terrador said. All the dragons' immediately started beaming, all except Lustra, who looked unsure about something. Vento noticed this.

"Lustra, is there something wrong?" he asked, standing next to her.

"No nothing's wrong, it's just, I don't know if I want to go through with this," she replied, causing everyone to gasp.

"Why would you not want to be a guardian? It is an honour in itself," Frost said, shocked by what she had said.

"I know, but the thing is...when I'm training I won't be allowed to...to...be with the ones I love," Lustra said sadly, tears starting to run down her face. Vento felt his heart stop for a moment, as he took in what she had said.

"Lustra, if...if you want to be a guardian, I don't mind...and I can still visit her...right?" Vento said, sounding hopeful as he looked round at the guardians. "...Right," he said sadly as he realised that it wasn't possible.

"No, Vento, I'm sorry, but that is something we cannot do," Cyril said, his pompous tone gone, replaced by a sincere one. Vento was about to reply, when Lustra silenced him.

"This isn't a hard choice," she said, turning to look into Vento's eyes. As he gazed into them, he could see a longing that he had only ever seen once before. _"I won't ever leave you, my love," _Lustra said, through her and Vento's telepathic link.

"_And I'll never leave you, but are you sure about this?" _he replied in the most calm and yet sad tone Lustra had ever heard. For a moment there was silence, only broken by the murmuring of the audience.

"Yes...my love," Lustra finally said out loud, before turning to the guardians. "As much of an honour being a guardian is, I wouldn't be able to bear leaving Vento on his own; I'm staying with my love," she said, defiantly. The guardians looked slightly disappointed, but never-the-less accepted her answer.

"That's all very nice and touching, but that means you're short one fire guardian," Terra said darkly. "Oh not quite, you see, I'm passing that honour to Flame," Lustra said, smiling up at where a now shocked Flame stood.

"I...hold on...did I hear you say, you're giving me the honour of being a guardian?" he replied, a mixture of shock and awe in his voice. When she nodded, Flame almost jumped with joy, and ran over to Ember, who was just as shocked.

"So be it, the four guardians have been chosen, and we will now have the winners of this tournament on stage with us so they can claim the...," Terrador began.

"Hold on, this tournament hasn't finished yet; there's still one Dragon who has yet to fight," Spyro said, flying down with Cynder, landing next to Vento and Lustra.

"Oh, and who might that be?" Cyril asked with a raised eye brow. Spyro smiled, and Vento instantly got what he was meaning, or rather _who_ he was meaning.

"That just so happens to be me," Spyro said and, when no one said anything, he continued, "and my opponent shall be... a dragon whom no one has ever beaten in combat; a dragon whose powers have yet to be realised...," he said, pausing for massive effect.

"Oh come on just tell us," Frost said, sounding irritated (Whilst the soundtrack: _**Yugioh GX Sound duel 2 EXCITED DUELISTS GX VERSON**_, starts playing in the background).

"I choose to fight...VENTO," Spyro said, so dramatically that the audience gasped and a few of them even passed out. Vento simply smiled.

"Hold on, what about our rematch, Vento?" Frost said indignantly.

"Oh come on, do you really think you could stand a chance against Vento?" Lustra said, beaming at Vento.

"I...fine, but I'm rooting for Spyro," Frost replied.

"Very well then, I accept your challenge," Vento said; for the first time in a long time, he sounded excited. The guardians nodded, and retreated to a safe distance, whilst Spyro and Vento walked to opposite ends of the arena.

"_Of all my fights that I have ever fought, this going to be my toughest ever, but I'm ready for everything you have, Vento," Spyro thought eagerly as he was walking. _

"_This fight, it's going to be like nothing I've ever experienced before, but I know that everything I've been through has made me grow stronger, so that I may show the world the power of a blue eyes white dragon," _Vento thought with the same amount of eagerness as Spyro. In Vento's mind, Kisara noticed him shaking slightly.

"_Are you afraid, Vento?" s_he asked.

"_Yes, I suppose you could say that I am; I mean, I'm facing the strongest dragon of this age, in a battle that will be remembered forever," _Vento replied to her.

"_You have nothing to fear; whatever happens you'll be remembered for everything that you have done up to this point," _Kisara said kindly. When Vento reached the edge of the arena, he turned and looked back at Spyro.

"Spyro, whatever happens, I'm not holding anything back," he yelled.

"And I won't either; let's go," he replied, smiling, and Vento couldn't help but smile back.

"Are you ready? FIGHT," Terrador yelled. Without a second thought, Vento and Spyro dived towards each other.

"For Lustra, I WILL WIN," Vento thought defiantly.

"For Cynder, I WILL WIN," Spyro thought with as much determination as Vento.

And so, the greatest battle of the time began (As the soundtrack finishes playing).

**Oh, dramatic plot twist/finish, the part with the music is just to set the mood. On another note, this story will be finished next chapter, I know it's sad isn't it. Anyway the final chapter will be up when i can update it. Until next time, bye...**


	30. Flying towards the future

**Hi everyone, Vento here with the final chapter of this story (starts crying), but yea this is a good chapter i think, and all I can say is, on with the story...**

**Chapter 29: Flying towards the future**

Lustra stood watching Vento as he walked to the far end of the arena. She could see that he was both excited and slightly scared. _"Who wouldn't be scared? ...He's facing the legendary purple dragon BY HIMSELF," _she thought, watching him turn and face Spyro.

"Spyro, whatever happens, I'm not holding anything back," he yelled.

"And I won't either; let's go," Spyro replied, smiling, and Vento couldn't help but smile back. In his eyes, Lustra saw something that she hadn't ever seen before. She saw confidence and determination, as well as a sense of anticipation. Cynder was watching Spyro in a similar way, and could see similar things in his eyes as well.

"_He's so determined; I hope he doesn't go over board and end up killing Vento," _Cynder thought idly.

"Are you ready? FIGHT," Terrador yelled.

Without a second thought, Vento and Spyro dived towards each other. The first thing Vento did was wind dash straight into Spyro, knocking him back. Spyro recovered quickly, and whilst he was in mid air, he did a back flip, and then comet dashed towards Vento. Vento was caught off guard by this, and was knocked back a few meters. Vento then sent a few wind blasts at Spyro, who managed to dodge a few, but was sent back a few meters for each one that hit him. Suddenly Spyro disappeared, and Vento was momentarily confused. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side as Spyro barrelled into him, and sent him flying into the wall.

"_To be able to move that fast; he's using dragon time," _Kisara said, concern in her voice.

Vento managed to stand up, though he staggered a little when he did so. He looked around the arena, but couldn't see Spyro. Vento began to hear the sound of movement to his right, but when he tried to hit Spyro, he'd just be hitting thin air. Every time he missed Spyro, Spyro would hit him a few times in either his side or he'd give him a few punches to his face. Lustra could hardly bear to watch Vento in such pain, whilst the audience were practically on the edges of their seats. Vento however, had realised something.

"You know, Spyro, one thing you've always been...," he said, before quickly hitting a spot right next to himself with his tail. Spyro suddenly materialised, and was knocked onto the floor by Vento's tail strike. "...is predictable," Vento finished smugly, whilst he fired a wind blast at Spyro, sending him back into the wall and receiving a gasp from the audience.

"_Impressive, he was able to stop me whilst I was in dragon time, and managed to get a quick shot in; he's certainly a worthy opponent," _Spyro thought, as he gingerly stood up.

"_As I expected, Spyro lives up to his reputation, but then again, so do I," _Vento thought smugly.

"_Now now, don't get cocky, Vento, you haven't won yet," _Nerezza said calmly.

"_You have to focus on Spyro's movements; we don't yet know what he is capable of," _Kisara said seriously.

"_I know, but I can at least have some time to reflect upon my success," _Vento replied.

"Not bad, Vento, I don't think anyone's managed to do that before," Spyro said, sounding impressed.

"You've yet to see what I'm truly capable of," Vento replied, grinning broadly.

"Well then, let's continue this fight and see who's truly the stronger dragon," Spyro said, also grinning.

At once Vento tapped into his shadow element, and using it he created four duplicates of himself, earning a murmur from the audience.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate that trick/" Spyro said, trying to work out which was the real Vento.

"Yes, but enough talk, it's time for you to fight us," Vento and his duplicates said at the same time. At once, they all charged at Spyro, who rolled out of the way, narrowly missing a wind blast from Vento. Spyro destroyed one of the duplicates with his electricity breath, causing it to explode slightly. But while he did that, Vento and his other duplicates surrounded Spyro, and slowly began to close in on him. Spyro looked around at all of them, and then smirked. Vento watched as he slowly rose into the air, as fire appeared around him, encircling him. Vento instantly knew what he was doing, and managed to get far enough away from Spyro as to not get hit by the full force of his fire fury. Vento's duplicates were all destroyed, and Vento looked back at Spyro, grinning.

"Impressive, most impressive, but you're not the only one who controls a fury," he said, before immediately launching himself at Spyro. This time Spyro leapt up into the air and was airborne before Vento could react.

"What's wrong, Vento? We have to see who's stronger, so flying has to come in somewhere," Spyro said, grinning at Vento.

Vento jumped into the air and flew after Spyro, who led him around the arena a couple of times, before turning and hitting Vento with a blast of ice. Vento was able to dodge most of the attack however by rolling to the side whilst in the air. Before Spyro could react, Vento sent a few wind blasts at him, before wind dashing towards him. Spyro managed to dodge the wind blasts, but was sent backwards a few meters before he managed to flip over in mid air.

"Spyro, when will you learn that wind dragons always have an advantage when it comes to air combat?" Vento said smugly.

"Maybe so, but let's see how long you can keep your advantage," Spyro said, before firing an electrical blast at Vento. Vento dodged out of the way and wind dash towards Spyro again, this time stopping in mid air. When he stopped, he began to charge up his own fury. Instinctively, Spyro charged up his earth fury as well. They both released their furies at the exact same time, which caused them to both be thrown back into opposite ends of the arena. Vento landed on the ground rather hard, and cried out in pain.

"VENTO," Lustra said, running over to him.

"I'm fine, Lustra, don't worry," he replied, smiling weakly at her, before walking back into the centre of the arena, where Spyro was standing, having recovered from the attack as quickly as Vento had.

"Spyro, I've never fought a battle like this in my entire life; you're pushing me to my absolute limit," Vento said, smiling at Spyro.

"And you as well, I haven't had this much fun in years," Spyro replied, grinning back at him.

"Well then, I think there is one way to determine who's the strongest out of both of us," Vento said, regaining his breath.

"Yes, It might be dangerous, but let's give these people a show," Spyro said, suddenly sounding serious. Veto nodded, and began to charge up his power, whilst Spyro did the same.

"Hey, Cynder, what do you think they mean by that?" Lustra asked, sounding nervous.

"If I know that look in his eyes, that can only mean that they're going to finish this fight with their convexity powers," Cynder replied, sounding scared.

"Oh no," Lustra said, turning to look at Vento.

In a flash Vento and Spyro released their convexity blasts at each other. The blasts collided in mid air, and seemed to be equal in power. In an attempt to overpower Spyro's attack, Vento pooled more of his own strength into his attack. When Vento did this, Spyro did the same, causing both blasts to increase in size. As they kept pooling the power, a sphere of white light began to erupt from the centre of where the blasts collided.

"It's the ultimate power struggle; both Vento and Spyro have pushed each other to their absolute limits," Lustra and Cynder said at the same time, awed by what they were seeing.

Neither Vento nor Spyro let up on their attacks; instead they kept increasing the power of the blasts. The larger the sphere of light grew, the more power began to erupt from the centre, to the extent that everyone in the side lines was struggling to keep watching the fight, without being forced backwards by an invisible force.

"We...have...to...know...who's...stronger," Spyro managed to say. No sooner had he said this, than the sphere of light suddenly rapidly erupted outwards, engulfing Vento, Spyro and the entire arena in light.

"VENTO/SPYRO," Lustra and Cynder screamed as they saw their loved ones being engulfed by the light. Suddenly Lustra's pouch began to glow. She looked down and took out the eye of the Oricalcom, which was now glowing brightly. Vento and Spyro meanwhile suddenly felt themselves being pulled out of their bodies.

"_This feeling, it's only ever happened when the eye of the Oricalcom has wanted to show me something," _Vento thought, as the familiar stream of colours flew by him and Spyro. One thing that wasn't familiar was that Vento suddenly felt a great surge of pain, which caused him to yell out in agony. Spyro was also feeling the same pain, as he was also yelling out loud. Lustra meanwhile was also being pulled into the same tunnel of colours. When the colours finally resolved into an image, Vento, Spyro and Lustra were left floating in mid air.

"Where are we?" Spyro asked, looking around. From what they could see, they were all outside, in a field of grass with trees that they could see in the distance.

"We've been transported here by the eye of the Oricalcom," Lustra said, sounding bewildered.

"Then why are Spyro and I here? We weren't holding the eye," Vento asked.

"I can only assume that it was the power from those convexity blasts that caused both of you to be here," a voice said behind them. They all turned and saw Cynder flying towards them.

"Cynder, what are you...?" Spyro began, before he realised why she was where they were.

"Hey, look over there," Lustra suddenly said, pointing over to their right. When they followed her paw, they saw two young dragons, playing together in the field. The first dragon was a female, and she had white/bluish scales, green/blue eyes, four small light brown horns around her face, as well as two large white horns on the top of her head, and had a leaf like object on her tail. The other dragon was a male dragon that looked similar to Spyro, except he had dark purple scales and emerald eyes.

"Who are these dragons?" Vento asked quietly.

As if it had been waiting for that question, the vision suddenly showed two large dragons walking towards them, the first was purple and the second was black. Spyro and Cynder gasped when they saw the dragons. From what they could tell, they were looking at their future selves. The future Cynder looked like she did in her adult form, except she looked a lot less evil, and more beautiful. Spyro also looked much older, but on the other hand he looked like a younger version of Ignitus (yes I'm having it that Ignitus is his father, it's logical since they look alike).

"_Amare, what have we told you about running off without telling us?" the future Spyro said. _

The Black dragon looked slightly sad, and replied with, _"I'm sorry, dad, it's just that it's been ages since I've seen Luceia." _Spyro and Cynder were now staring from the black dragon to their future selves, with open mouths.

"Did he just call you dad?" Cynder said finally.

"Apparently so, this must be our future," Spyro replied, sounding awestruck.

"_Oh, don't be too hard on him; after all Luceia couldn't wait to see him again," _a voice suddenly said from across the field. When they looked to see who had spoken, Vento and Lustra were the ones who were shocked. From the other side of the field, they saw their older versions of themselves walking towards the group.

_The older Spyro smiled and said, "Ha ha, Vento, it's been a while since we last saw each other."_

"_It's been too long, my friend," the older Vento replied, smiling back at Spyro. _

"_We have so much to catch up on; like what adventures you've been on, and there's so much that has happened back at Warfang," the older Spyro said. _

"_Of course, but I think we should let Amare and Luceia catch up first," Vento said, looking at both of them with an evil glint in his eyes. _

_Both Amare and Luceia stood up and quickly said, "We don't like each other like that."_

"_Of course you don't; now run along," Vento replied, grinning slightly as both of the young dragons ran off. "Ah to be young; how much I miss those days," he continued, as Lustra walked up next to him. _

"_It's good to see Luceia with Amare; it kind of reminds you about when we first met," she said softly, laying her head on his neck._

"_You should have seen her when she heard you were all coming to visit us; she practically was jumping with joy," the future Cynder said, smiling as she watched them playing. _Vento and Lustra watched the whole vision with open mouths.

"Blimey, does that mean that you...I...we'll..?" Vento spluttered, looking back at the Lustra next to him. (I know this is confusing, just bear with it).

"Oh don't be like that, my love, it's not so bad," Lustra replied, shuffling closer to him. When she did this, Vento shivered slightly, unnerved by what he had just seen. Just then his future self turned his head and looked directly at Vento. The rest of the image seemed to freeze, all except the future Vento and the rest of them.

"_Vento, don't worry about it; Lustra is the right one for you to mate with," he said telepathically to Vento, who blinked in surprise. _Vento gazed at Lustra in awe, seeing her in a new light. He smiled and then looked back at his future self.

"_Oh, and tell Kisara that I haven't forgotten her, and I still love her," the future Vento said_ before the vision suddenly dissolved into thousands of colours. When these finished flying past them, they found themselves back in the arena.

Spyro and Vento suddenly felt a lot weaker, and both of them collapsed onto the ground. At once Lustra and Cynder ran over to them.

"Vento, are you ok, Vento?" Lustra said, sounding worried.

He groaned, looked up at her and smiled. "Of course I'm fine, but that's the last time I put everything into a convexity attack," he said, trying to stand, and collapsing again. Lustra helped him up on to his feet, and allowed him to use her as a support to stop himself falling over.

"Well, that was...unexpected, and it leaves us with a problem," Spyro said weakly, also being supported by Cynder.

"Yea, it looks like our powers are equal, Vento said, looking around the arena, "although I think we've satisfied everyone here with our show, don't you think?" he continued.

"That you have, young dragons, but now I think it's time to wrap this up," Terrador said, walking over to them. They nodded, and Terrador began to make a dramatic speech to the audience, whilst Vento and Lustra walked out of the arena. When they were sure they were a far enough distance away, Lustra turned to Vento and kissed him.

"_You were brilliant back then," _she said to him through their link.

"_Ooh 'you were brilliant back then' ooh," _Nerezza said mockingly_._

"_Nerezza," _both Vento and Lustra growled, as Lustra broke the Kiss.

"_Oh come on, you should listen to yourselves, all Vento was doing was being a show off," _Nerezza said_._

"_Nerezza, Vento's just fought a really hard fight, one which he'll never fight again; I don't think your sarcastic humour is appropriate," _Kisara said angrily.

Whilst Nerezza and Kisara argued, Vento stared into Lustra's eyes. He could see the longing in them, and instantly knew what she was thinking.

"Come on, let's get back to the temple, I could do with a rest," he said seriously. Without another word they began to walk back towards the temple.

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder had left the arena as well, but were walking towards the park instead. Warfang's streets felt empty with most of its population in the arena. When they arrived in the park, they walked over to a blossom tree, and lay together under it. They lay there silently, both of them enjoying each other's company.

"Cynder...that vision we both saw, what do you think of it?" Spyro finally said.

Cynder looked up at him, and smiled before saying, "Do you mean, what do I think about our child?" He nodded, and she snuggled closer to him. "That future is one I'd always envisioned, not with Vento and Lustra I mean, but I mean both of us living together, and raising one of the next generation on our own," she said happily, resting her head on his chest. He smiled.

"And I'd love that as well," he said, before drawing Cynder into a passionate kiss.

By this time Vento and Lustra had arrived back at the temple. They walked silently up to Vento's room. As they entered, Lustra was hit by Vento's scent for the first time. She found his scent intoxicating, and difficult to resist. Vento turned round, and saw Lustra looking at him, with a look which told him that she was ready to mate with him.

"Lustra, before you do that, I want to know if you really want me?" he said seriously. This question confused her, and she just stood there, looking at him, examining every part of his body. Vento sighed, and moved towards her. "What I mean is, do you really want to go through with this? After all we've seen the future, what if you become grieved now?" he said sadly. Lustra walked next to him, deliberately brushing her scales on his, sending a shiver through his body.

"Vento...I'd love to have children with you, you mean more to me than anything," she whispered softly, giving him a small kiss, "You have made my life so much better, if anyone should be my mate, it's you," she continued, staring into his eyes.

"I know, I just feel uncomfortable with the thought of you bearing a child," Vento replied. Lustra looked sadly at him, for a moment, before turning to leave.

"If you don't want to do it now, I understand. I don't want to rush you into anything," she replied, in a tone that wounded Vento when he heard it.

"I didn't say I didn't want to mate with you, Lustra...," Vento said, walking so that he was in front of her, "in fact, I actually do want to do it with you," he continued, causing her eyes to widen for a moment.

"_You're sure you want to do this with HER?" _Kisara said coldly, putting emphasis on the last few words.

Vento closed his eyes and looking down, he said calmly, "I'm surer about this than I have been about anything else in my life." Kisara was disappointed when she heard him say those words.

"Oh, alright then, I'll leave you two alone," she said sadly.

Vento moved next to Lustra, and leant forwards to kiss her, and found her doing the same. As soon as they kissed each other, they both caught a whiff of each other's scent, which drove their instincts into action. "This should be...interesting," Vento said, before their instincts took over.

Meanwhile, Frost and Elenda were walking through the streets of Warfang, admiring the sights around them. It was night by this point, and lights had been placed throughout the streets, illuminating everything. When Frost looked over at Elenda, he was awed by the way the lights reflected off her yellow scales, making it seem as if she was glowing.

"Wow," he muttered, causing her to look round at him.

"What, did you see something you like?" she asked, looking at him inquisitively.

"Yes I do, I see the most beautiful thing in all of Warfang," he said, before leaning into kiss her, saying, "you." She giggled, and kissed him.

"You're such a flirt, aren't you?" she said, breaking apart to stare into his eyes.

"I know," he said. They both looked up into the sky, looking at the stars. "To think, two weeks ago I was still a bully who had no one to love, and then Vento comes along and changes everything about me," Frost said, smiling up at the stars.

"I know, he's changed many people's lives; just look at Lustra, she's grown to be a powerful dragoness," Elenda said softly, leaning her head against Frost's neck. "It was thanks to him, that we are together now," she continued.

"Yea and now we're both guardians; who'd have guessed?" Frost said simply.

"This life we live, I wonder what it holds for the future," Elenda said.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see; in the mean time, we can learn the greatest secrets of our elements," Frost said, before adding, "and spend even more time together." Elenda was smiling, as they continued walking through the streets of Warfang, happy that they were living together in a time of peace.

**Epilogue**

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, as Vento and Lustra walked through the valley of Avalar. Vento turned back to look at Warfang. After they had become mates, he and Lustra had decided to travel through the world to see what they could find.

"SPYRO, I WILL RETURN, AND WHEN I DO, WE'LL HAVE OUR REMATCH," Vento yelled back at the city, using his wind element to make his voice travel the distance. There was silence for a moment, broken only by the birds singing in the trees. Lustra walked over to him.

"So, do you know of any interesting places we could visit?" she asked. Vento looked back at her, and smiled.

"Well I was thinking about going back to visit the cave where I lived for most of my life; then I was just planning on going wherever the wind blows us to," he said happily.

"Wherever the wind blows? That's another way of saying 'wherever I choose'; I can't wait to see where you lead us," she said, grinning at him.

"Nor can I, Lustra, nor can I," he replied.

He turned his head and began to fly towards the sun, soon followed by Lustra. As they flew, they circled around each other, soaring gracefully in the air. "All we can do is keep travelling straight forward," Vento said smiling at her.

"Travelling straight forward," Lustra echoed in agreement, smiling back at him.

They both continued flying towards the future, ready to face whatever evils were in the world.

"But sometimes the end of one adventure, is just the beginning of another...," the chronicler/Ignitus said happily.

_The End_

**WOW, It's over, it's finally over, the Vento Chronicles is finished. But don't worry, my loyal fans, I'm not going to end vento's tail there. I will write a sequel to this story at some point. All in all I have to say I'm surprised at how popular this story was, i mean i thought that i was going to finish the story 15 chapters ago, but thanks to your reviews i felt that I had to continue this story. Thank you to both LiquidBoss and Saruman Darkfang for letting me use there OCs, you guys are the best. and finally one last thank you to all of my reviewers, even to the people who didn't review but kept on reading. Anyway as I always say, until next time, goodbye :) ...**


End file.
